Assassin vs Assassin
by C.RoWhite
Summary: An assassin from spain adopted by the Borgia comes for revenge agaisnt Ezio for killing her family when she was only a child. Deception and lies become untangled around the two assassins to reveal truths to both assassins and Borgia
1. The war and Escape to Roma

Assassin vs. assassin

_AN: For all you awesome Assassin's Creed fans who would be reading this I have a few things I am going to warn you of now. 1 This story takes place during the brother hood years. I know, but, what about the years before? Well to answer that, one of the main supporting characters was only born in the year 1476 and was In Spain. She does not get involved in the Templar assassin's thing until the 1487 when she is 11 and there is an assassins group in Spain. If you played Discoveries, I did because I am an AC nerd; you would know what was going on there. 2 the supporting character that is being added well, it is a girl, duh, and is about 23 years of age and she is from Spain. Therefore, there will be the sassy sexy Italian that Ezio speaks and the romantic Spanish she will speak. I will put translations in along with language so you know what is what(s: translation). 3 I will go in to greater detail of her past a little later on and everything like that so don't go freaking out screaming MARY SUE MARY SUE! I will drop hints of her past when I can but full drawn out details will take place in memories, dreams, and other such events. Now that my little rant is out of the way, any questions comments or concerns (except spelling and grammar I know it sucks already and I am trying my damned hardest with it). Feel free to put them in the reviews or private message. PLEASE do not just review it negatively with out and reason it will not help me fix what is wrong. I promise to do my damn hardest to make sure I nail Ezio's and everyone's personalities. _

1488, Ezio found the apple of Eden and claimed it in the name of the assassins. This was, also, the same year he lost Rodrigo Borgia, because he ran away. In these ten years Ezio had traveled to Spain going after his enemy however little did he know when he went to Spain Rodrigo was on his way back to Italy to claim his spot as the next Pope. Rodrigo Borgia was also coming back with a little extra baggage he picked up in Spain.

1499, Rodrigo Borgia stood in the front of an Alter saying the daily sermon to the cardinals and knights that filled the hall. His voice rang out with false hopes and false care. The Cardinals hung on every word that can from his poison lips. The sermon was cut short when Ezio, a true noble assassin flew from the ceiling a blade aimed for Rodrigo.

The blade missed its target and a duel between Templar and assassin ensued. Rodrigo held the staff, and used it to take those around to their knees with pain of the sheer power it possessed. Ezio pulled the apple and focused his mind pulling the power forward making four clones to fight with him. They battled on for what seemed like eternity before Ezio was stuck down and stabbed. Rodrigo had the staff and apple now he headed for a secret sanctuary away from every one.

Ezio slowly got up once he had the strength to and followed Rodrigo. Blood stained his robes but he did not stop he kept walking. He found himself in a secret temple of sorts but the walls and decor seemed not of this time or even of this planet. He followed after, still and found his target. Once again, they fought but this time it was bare hand to hand and Ezio was the victor. Ezio left Rodrigo beat and unconscious on the ground.

Rodrigo got up slowly and looked around the room finding it empty. He quickly got up and pulled off the heavy robes he wore and climbed out of the ring he was in then ran. He ran as fast as he could up and out of the cathedral and took a carriage out of the city going to a safe place that Ezio nor could any assassin find him. He ran for his life and ran to regroup and plan to get the apple back and find Ezio and take him out.

He fled Rome and fled to Florence to where his son and Daughter had been staying for the past month when they all returned from Spain. He rushed in to the house and straight to his living room and taking a bottle of wine quickly downing it to ease the pain and anger. His daughter joined his company; she looked mildly upset by his disheveled appearance.

"What is wrong father?" Lucrezia asked calmly with a hint of annoyance.

"The assassin, Ezio Auditore, has ruined everything. I should have gone after him when I had the chance. I should have attacked! That blasted villa will go down before the New Year I sweat IT!" Rodrigo roared as his son walked in to the room followed by another.

Cesare smirked to his sister having heard his father's rage. He wavedthe one behind him forward and then crossed his arms. The one in front was dressed all in white. White long sleeve tunic under a white doublet and hood that covered the face almost completely from sight. Brown boots and pants along with a red sash tied tight around the waist. The tails of the sash hung in the front, with the assassins A, upside down, holding the sash tightly. Each arm, gifted with a bracer and metal plated gloves. The person stood a full five feet eight inches tall and that was all that was known about them in this state.

"Let us take out this Ezio then, get the apple back and prepare to cleanse the city of Rome of his filth." Cesare smiled darkly having his own plans in mind.

Rodrigo glanced over and his frown turned in to a very calm smile as he saw the figure with Cesare. He nodded once to his son before waving him away as well as his daughter leaving him with the other person alone together. He took a deep breath as this person was the product of lies, trickery and was going to be the downfall of the great Assassins. One of their own shall take them down from the inside out.

Rodrigo reached his hands up and took the hood pushing it back off the figure's head showing it was a woman under the hood. She had black hair, braided and haloed her head. Her eyes were a hazel green tone and held a very gold gaze to them. She was an assassin working for the Templar society, something neither side has ever heard off before.

"Gabriela my child, I am happy you are here. Was your trip hard on you?" Rodrigo spoke softly as though speaking to a young child.

"No mi padre(s: No my father). Long si(s: yes), hard no." Gabriela spoke very flatly.

"Bien(s: good), now your time has come to shine mi niña. (S: my girl) We are going to take out the Villa and I want you there." Rodrigo spoke with a very gentle voice his hand slipping to the side of her head stroking her hair before moving to her neck. "Remember what you learned in España (s: Spain)"

"Show no Fear, take no chances, and forget nothing" Gabriela's voice became cold as her eyes narrowed slightly as her words came out darkly on the last of her response.

"Good girl, never forget who took your family away and who took you in. It will guide you through your life as a Borgia assassin. Now, go to bed we have a lot to do in the next couple days." Rodrigo smiled and kissed her fore head then sending her back to her room for the rest of the night as he and his son had much to get ready.

The next day the Borgia gathered, and set out to Tuscany. Rodrigo climbed in to a carriage along with Lucrezia. Cesare climbed on to a horse to lead the attack while Gabriela took to a horse behind the carriage. This way of traveling was established when Lucrezia threw a fit about Gabriela sharing a carriage with the family. They marched quickly and chanted out boosting their moral as they went. They journey was estimated to land them at Monteriggioni in Tuscany by dawn, the place they were informed to be where the Assassins were hiding.

The traveled quickly and well in to the night stopping out of site of the town. They set camp with few fires and kept them low to hide their on-coming army. Rodrigo and Lucrezia quickly took to their tents to sleep leaving the soldier to patrol and switch shifts as need be. Cesare had only plans before he was to go to bed. He found his way to Gabriela's tent finding she was awake cleaning her blade for battle.

"Buenos noches, bonita. (s: good night/evening, Beautiful.}" Cesare walked up to her and knelt down on the sleeping roll next to her. He reached over taking some of her lower back long black hair and pulled it to his face inhaling her natural scent. "You took your hair down. I like it like this."

"Do not talk to me so casually." Gabriela snapped faintly fixing her Blade then swinging it out, putting it to Cesare's neck. "Now what brings you here, hmm? You will not be sharing my bed now nor ever."

"I did once before and you didn't complain." Gabriela narrowed her eyes darkly. Before he continued. "Can I not visit without reason, other than care?" Cesare smiled putting a leather-gloved finger to the blade pushing it away. "Though when this is through, I am sure my father will listen to my request. When he does he will be glad to have his favored ward wed his favored son."

"You never show care, And I will refuse any engagment." Her eyes grew cold and her face stern as she pointed to the door. "Now leave before I have to make you."

"As you wish," Cesare got up and left stopping only a moment to give her one last comment. "Stay with us tomorrow, we will need you and your talents once we break in to the city."

Gabriela was awake dressed, finishing her breakfast, and check when she heard the first sound of Cannon. She stepped out of her tent and looked around before walking over to Rodrigo and Cesare pulling her hood up slowly, ready to fight as she saw their army advancing forward quickly. She saw the assassins fighting back and held nothing back. She looked back to Rodrigo wanting to run in to battle but had to hold back until given then the order.

"You itch to fight, mi Niña. (S: my girl)" Rodrigo smirks before looking out over the field seeing two of the biggest problems they had. "Go my child bring Catarina Sforza to us."

"Yes Father." Gabriela smiles and takes off quickly her hood up covering her face.

Gabriela ran off quickly heading in to the war zone easily slipping around the fighting men. She needed to find Catarina and knew she would be the only woman in the war. She took out a man on a horse not sure which side he fought for, not really caring either, and took the horse for herself. She stood on the saddle and looked across the field to find her prey stopping when she saw the flaming red head on a horse screeching out to her men. She smiled and dropped on to the horse pulling the reins and going off in the direction of Catarina.

When Catarina was in sight, Gabriela slipped herself up on the saddle taking a crouched stance. Once near Catarina she leaped from her horse on to Catarina's and placing a blade to her throat. Catarina quickly lifted her sword feeling someone land on the horse behind her. She started to swing back, when her sword hand was grabbed and pushed the blade to her throat harder but not breaking skin..

"You are mine Ms. Sforza" Gabriela spoke in a whisper her hand twisting Catarina's forcing her to drop her sword.

"You're a woman!" Catarina was surprised by the fact a woman was the one that grabbed her.

"Yes and I am an assassin, and I am going to take out the people that killed my family. I am going start my revenge with taking you with me." Gabriela smirks darkly and rides the horse off to the Borgia family.

When Gabriela got Catarina to the family, they were at the gates ready to break it down. Their men were on the wall fighting and more were moving in. Catarina pulled from the horse and Gabriela jumped down walking to them her hood up covering her face. Rodrigo walked to her patting her shoulder with a bright smile, as he was very proud of her. They turned to see Cesare fight Mario and being victorious against him. The time was upon them as the great gate of the wall exploded open and they were all able to walk in to the town.

Cesare pulled Mario up and reached in to his coat pulling out the glowing Apple of Eden. He pushed with all his might forcing Mario in to the gates. Rodrigo had a guard hold tight to Catarina as they followed behind Cesare in to the city. Lucrezia kept close to Cesare, sickeningly close to him. Mario fell to the ground and Cesare sheathed his blade before calling out to the unseen assassin.

"I know you're there, Ezio! The pope told me about you and your little group of assassins, and this!" Cesare yelled raising the Apple up for everyone to see. "Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us. We have had too much bloodshed. I think a cleansing is in order. So, consider this an invitation from my family to yours!"

Cesare pulled the trigger killing Mario without flinching. Catarina started screeching like a banshee. Cesare turned and left the walls letting his men flood in to take over the rest of the town. Rodrigo followed with Catarina, fighting not to go, and Lucrezia wrapped in Cesare's arm. Cesare looked back to Gabriela as she started to follow.

"Mi angela (S: my angel (Fem)), go patrol the city find Ezio, and make sure he is dead. If he is not then kill him, enslave him, torture him. Do as you wish, after all, he was the Italian that killed your family." Cesare gave a smug smirk as he left with the rest of them leaving Gabriela to return in to the town to find Ezio.

Gabriela nodded and quickly took to the low roofs and back alleys blazing across them looking for the man she wishes to kill. She ran quickly across a roof and dropping in to an alley stopping when she saw a few thieves pulling a man dressed in brown trousers and a white tunic. She had only one disadvantage to finding Ezio; she did not know what he looked like beyond a shadowy face. She growled as an image, burned in to her memory, of a man dressed in white standing over her father and grandfather before turning and running away. She followed the men quietly and stayed out of sight. They would lead her to Ezio, their ringleader but they stopped when the man started to stir then speak.

"Basta! (I: stop) I can walk." The man they dragged barked as they let him go so he could stand.

"Look out! They are coming! Everyone retreat to the Villa!" A man yelled out over the land.

"I cannot fight like this!" The man swayed slightly before looking over to men waving them over to him. "Stand with me!"

She watched as the man fight against the Borgia soldier and back away up to the villa. She quickly climbed on a low roof and looked over seeing one of the soldiers attacking a young woman. She pulled out a throwing knife from her waist synch then took aim. She normally would not have killed one of her own but to attack a helpless woman was not her style.

"EZIO!" the woman called out as she reached up holding the hands of the one attacking her to keep his blade from striking her. Gabriela froze and looked around before seeing the man that she was following run as fast as he could in to the fight to protect the woman.

Ezio was the one who she was following the man she planned to kill because of what he did to her family. She narrowed her eyes and raised her knife once more. She took aim and threw the knife at him with full power. The blade flew with perfect accuracy to where his neck was. He leaned back quickly and as the knife embedded in to the face of a Borgia who attacked him from the side. She growled as Ezio turned his gaze to her. They stood and watched each other a moment longer before she turned and moved out of sight.

She waited a short while, not knowing if she could stand her own against him in a fight, before turning to chase after Ezio. She followed the blood path around the side of the villa to the back were people were fighting. She ducked around the fighting men and stayed in the shadows to hide from them. She stopped at a door peering around it in to the room listening as best she could with the sound of clanking metal and screaming men around her.

"Stop! Wait for us!" She heard Ezio scream.

"We thought you had been killed, Sir Ezio" She heard a voice come out one she was not sure of.

"Not yet" Ezio mumbled sourly.

"Where does the passage lead?" The second voice came again. After that, she heard no response at least not a clear one she could understand. "Let me through, I must go help the troops!"

She heard footsteps of a man running out of the room. She sidestepped in to the doorway stopping the man. The man was a thief with a bandage over his eye. She put her hand to her wrist pulling a loop attached to a gauntlet. The man faulted her stepped back until he saw the upside down assassin's A on her waist.

"You are the Angelo de muerta! (S: angel of death) Gabriel." The man spoke in an awed voice.

"Where does that path lead?" Her voice was sharp.

"To the north, outside the walls." The man bowed before running by her like a scared cat.

Gabriela left quickly running around the villa once more. She jumped down the stairs quickly moving until she came across a white horse coated in dust and debris. The horse reared around a bit until she caught it and quickly mounted. She wasted no time and fled from the city following the walls as quickly as she possibly could. She came around the bend just in time to see Ezio leaving two women standing alone and him riding quickly away.

The gods themselves must be toying with her as she spurred her horse to keep moving and took chase after Ezio. She was not going to lose him not after she found him. She would chase him down and follow him to the end of the earth to take his life for her own. She stayed far enough back so she would not alert him of her presence but close enough to watch him for any odd behaviors or change in direction. It was around twilight she saw his horse finally slow and he seemed worn out. Keeping a safe distance just as the sun fell below the horizon, so did he off his horse.

Gabriela rode up to him, dismounted the white horse and walked over to him. She knelt down, pulled out a silver stiletto before checking if he was still alive and found he was barely. She placed the tip of her blade to his chest looking him over. She was amazed that this, man who was supposed to be around 40 years of age, looked only to be late 20s. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was she rather the satisfaction of killing him when he is not on his deathbed, or wanting him to see her face when she took his life, but she did not kill him. She dragged him up and pulled him over to the white horse she rode and worked with quite a bit of effort to pull him over the saddle before slipping up behind him.

She rode into Rome with him and over to a small cottage just on the outskirts of a large part of the city, near a church and broken aqueduct. The house was abandon, with some furniture, a bed table and a dry sink and that made her life a little easier. She slipped from the horse and dragged Ezio off the horse's back. He landed on the ground with a rather unpleasant sounding thud, eliciting a soft apology from her. She pulled him in to the house and pulled him up on to the dusty bed where he would be resting until he woke or died. Until then she would watch over him and tend to his wounds until she was sure her prey was ready to be hunted.


	2. When in Rome

_Hello again peoples of the internet world. This is an update YAY… Anyways, like last time R&R I will translate as I go through the chapter. Please, do not review complaining about grammar, I already know and I am still doing my best to make them as minimal as possible. The same goes for Gabriela. I will, hopefully, put some details of her past in to this chapter aside from the fact she lived in Spain and was raised by the Borgia. Now on with the story!_

Gabriela spent about a week in the little abandoned cottage fixing it up while Ezio was unconscious in bed. She was dressed in her white robes when she left the cottage to head in to the main city of Rome. To be more precise she went in to the Castello area where Rodrigo and Cesare were celebrating their victory. She dropped her hood as she got close to the Castello and did not stop walking even when the guard told her to leave. She did stop when the guards surrounded her with weapons pointed at her.

"You will let me past. I am Gabriela Borgia!" She barked at the guards but none moved.

"We only know of Three Borgia staying here and Gabriela is not one of them!" The captain of the group yelled back at her. "Now back down and leave!"

"Get Cesare! O (s: or) Rodrigo!" She yelled back, she did not have time to deal with these men.

"Bring them out to an assassina (I: fem Assassin), not going to happen." The guard captain swung his blade at her when he finished speaking.

Gabriela jumped back, frowned before grabbing the stiletto at her waist and pulled it out. They attacked one more with a horizontal strike that she ducked under and moved up close to them and stabbing through the forearm of the sword arm. Pulling her dagger back and stepped away quickly before any red blood dripped on to her white robes. She waited and watched as the Guard Captain cried out in pain and yelled profanities in Italian at her. The other guard moved in close to attack when they were stopped by a voice yelling at them.

"Idiotas, Va! (S: Idiots, go!)." Cesare stormed across the bridge yelling at the guard that took off back to their posts fast then one could believe. "Gabriela, are you ok?"

"Bien (s: good) Cesare. I came to speak to padre (s: father). That Ezio got away before I could kill him." Gabriela put her head down slightly as she acted as though she failed to get him, when in truth she had him in a house just outside Rome.

"That is ok, Come it's almost lunch and you should dress properly!" Cesare extended his arm to her. "I took the liberty of getting a new dress for you commissioned. I think you will like it."

"Gracias (s: thank you)" Gabriela turned her head away taking his arm the look of being ill passed her face for only a moment, before she put on a smile. "I cannot see why I wouldn't like it."

He walked her in to the Castello and through the halls, as if she was his prize for his victory. He escorted her up to her room and in to it before shutting the door. She looked over to him crossing her arms and watched him as he walked over to a small closet. He pulled out an emerald green gown fit for nobility and showed it to her. To say she was not in aw would be a lie; she found the dress to be beautiful, though the person who got it took away from its beauty.

"It is lovely Cesare. I will wear it to our next ball." She took the dress from him and looked over it more closely.

"I was hoping you would wear it to lunch with everyone, today. We are having many guests visiting for lunch." Cesare stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I have spoken with father and he agrees to our union."

"Our union?" Gabriela stepped back and pushed the dress in to his hand as she did. "No, I have already showed by disinterest in being your bride. Get out! I will not be joining you for lunch. I have plans for catching that assassin that does not involve anyone's help but my own!"

"You will watch your tongue." Cesare grabbed her gauntleted hand tight as she pushed the dress to him. He pulled her close to him and held her in a traditional dance position so she could not reach her weapons or attack. "You have no say, you are a ward and a ward is but property to the lord until handed to another man as a wife, and still you are but property and will be mine." She turned and threw her to her bed along with the dress before stalking out of the room. "You will be at lunch if you know what is good for you."

Gabriela growled as he held her before throwing her back in to the bed. She looked up to him ready to kill as he left the room leaving her alone. Once the door shut she heard a latch from the outside, he bared her door shut. She moved quickly to the door and started to pull at the door trying to open it with no give. She punched and kicked the door before giving up and slumping to the floor. He was not going to let her out unless she was going with him to the lunch.

Quickly she moved to the window and looked out, realizing how far up she was, near the top of the castello. She backed away from the window as she felt herself get dizzy before she moved to the bed to sit. She closed her eyes and lay back taking long deep breaths to ease her mind and stop the nausea from coming forth. As she rested, she remembered the exact day she became terrified of heights.

It was the year 1490 Gabriela was still young about 14 years or so. She had just started to live with the Borgia and at the time, she still went by the name her birth parents called her, Dulce. She was playing more than anything but it was agitating the guards. She somehow managed to get outside of the Borgia castle and she was climbing across the outside of the building. She looked down and saw she was easily seven stories up on the tallest tower. She smiled and kept going knowing her father who was gone would be proud of her.

She was climbing quickly when she lost a hand old and dropped. She screamed as she fell and the hard stone ground came closer faster than anything she could imagine. Dulce was always a lucky child and luck continued to stay on her side. She was screaming as she felt and blocked the ground from her sight as she didn't want to see them impact, what she did not see was Cesare Borgia stepped out of the castle and then quickly looked up hearing the screaming.

Dulce landed on Cesare who half caught her out of surprise and fell to the ground backwards himself. She was shaking pretty badly as she slowly lifted her head and looked up to Cesare who sat up and looked down at her. At this time, he loathed this girl, only because of the torture, she put his family through, and he only put up with her because Rodrigo said so. Growing angry as she landed on him and did not remove himself from on top of him, he was going to push her from him so he could go on his way. He only stopped when she started to cry and wrapped her arms around him. From that day on, she was afraid of height and slowly had to be worked back in to climbing on to a roof. She can now deal with roofs about two maybe, three stories in height but anything higher and she starts to panic and freeze.

Once she worked the nausea away, she got up and walked to her closet pulling out a few plan pieces of clothing a greenish gray dress was among them. She put them in to a bag for when she left to go back to the cottage. She looked for another gown to wear and found none of her other gowns were brought to Italy. With a hiss and took the emerald gown and put it on along with simple black slippers that sat at the closet.

Gabriela looked in to the mirror and saw herself in a dress. Her hair was pulled back in to a twisted braid. The dress was the complimenting color to her golden hazel eyes and had a deep square cut top with a tight corset that laced up the back. She was unable to lace the back but she got the dress on and waited for someone to let her out and bring her to the lunch that she is forced in to. When a servant came per order of Cesare, she finished lacing her dress then escorted her down to the ballroom for the lunch.

The hall was decorated in the Borgia colors and was already filled with friends of the Borgia. Gabriela walked quickly over to Rodrigo and gave him a low curtsy. He turned and smiled putting his hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"Ah my child, you returned. I thought I would need a search party." He spoke with humor in his voice, as he was happy. "Tell me of the news you bring."

"I hunted down the assassin as you ask, but I was unable to find him. I fear he fled when we entered." Gabriela spoke softly but emotionless. "He was a coward who ran once he saw your true power."

"You did not kill him." Rodrigo started to turn red. "You failed me, mi Niña (S: my girl)."

"Pardon, Padre. (S: Sorry, father) I did try." Gabriela dropped her head as though she was ashamed. "Please forgive I last saw him he was severly wounded could not live unless treated"

"You will go and find him. He lived in Firenze. Start there and find him when you do, kill him and bring me his head." Rodrigo barked at her making her back away. "Now, I hear Cesare wants your hand in marriage."

"I have no wish to…"

"Silence girl I am still speaking. You will take his hand in marriage, you're union with him will be a perfect match for the Borgia family." Rodrigo smiled to her warmly. "Your father would have wanted to see you marry my son. Please honor him and my closest friends."

"Yes, Padre (s: father), I will for my father." She looked down defeated she always wanted to do what her parents would have wished to honor them, even if it was something she cared little for. "Shall I leave now to find the assassin?"

"Yes, go now. I will postpone your union until you come back. In addition, do not come back unless you have something useful to us, or his head. We need that man's head soon" Rodrigo spoke with a dark tone as he gave her orders.

With a nod of her head, she left the ballroom quickly and ran up to room changing in to an outfit more fitting for the street. She left the castello through the main gate walking pass all the guards not a single one budging from their spot. Once she cleared the bridge, she made her way through the city until she was once again on the outskirts heading to the little house she was using. Ezio was there and her time of victory was coming closer each day. When the moment comes and Ezio opens his eyes she would make sure she would be the first and last thing he would ever see again.

Just as she entered a tunnel area on her way home, she was grabbed from behind, and forced in to a tight dark area. Her arms pulled tightly behind her back, held there even with her growls and screeches of protest and fighting to get away. Just as she was about to extend her blade to attack she felt cold steel against her skin and she stopped fighting. She could not see in the dark area she was in and that made this a bit more of a dangerous situation.

"Good girl." The voice spoke in a dark whisper. "Now listen to me. I know you have Ezio Auditore. You will not lay a finger on him Borgia bitch or your life will end very quickly. You will send him to the front of Mausoleo di Augusto to meet a man name Machiavelli the moment he wakes. My men will be watching you."

"Ahh, sure" She felt the person in front of her leave as well as the cold steel. She was pushed in to the area before she was let go and the second person was gone as well. "What the hell?" She moved out and checked around looking for anyone that looked suspicious but she was alone not even a person on the path she was one.

She went quickly back to the cottage and found that Ezio had not moved and beside him on a small table was a set of long white robes. She walked over, looked at the robes closely and found them to be very elegant. The one thing that caught her eye was the Assassin symbol lying in the clothes. She wore the same one. Why he would have one, he was a templar and that confused her.


	3. Good as New to Start the Hunt

_ Requiescat in Pace laptop. SO my laptop died on me, well not died, more like slowly fading cause it cant charge anymore and tittle power left on the battery is fading. Lucky for me I have home PC and I moved all my fiction files the moment my laptop went hey I am not gonna charge any more. So I can continue on for now or until my female parental unit decides she wont let me use her keyboard any more. _

_ With this next chapter you will see a lot more Ezio and a bit more of the skills Gabriela / Dulce has. I will have changed a few dialogues to make them more fitted to the characters but not a lot. Please review any questions comments or concerns. Those who have faved and or alerted Your awesome. Please review._

Couple of day passed by slowly and the new year started. Gabriela had cleaned the house up and made it rather cozy and livable. She turned her head back to the man still sleeping in the bed. It had been ten days since she first dragged his body here and ten days she has been waiting for him to wake up. The words she was told only a few nights before still haunted her. She was being watched and her life was on the line if she tried to finish her task. With a deep breath she lifted a few clean cloths up and put them in a basin of warm water .

She rung out the cloths and walked over to Ezio and sat on the side of the bed before leaning over to clean over his wound. She kept it well treated but it took time for such injuries to heal. A she cleaned over the wound she heard him hiss in pain before her gaze moved up to his face seeing he woke up. She stared at his golden eyes a moment before sitting back. She moved quickly to slow him from sitting up."

"Calmarse (S: Calm down)" Gabriela stopped a moment realizing she spoke Spanish in her haste and quickly corrected herself to make sure he could understand her. "Calmatevi (I: calm down) The pain will end soon."

"Where have you brought me?" His voice was ruff from days with no water, and groggy from just waking. His words made her think, he couldn't believe a girl smaller then he could drag him there. That's when it hit her the man that threatened her.

"No where, Messere (I: mister). A man left you here?" She spoke slowly almost like she was waiting for him to not believe her as he sat up in the bed. How close he was, how awake and a how ready he was to be killed and she couldn't move a muscle to do anything.

"Did he say anything?" he spoke with a touch of curiosity though in his state any one would have been.

"Only this. You are to meet Messere (I: mister) Machiavelli in front of the Mausoleo de Agusto." She reached out and help him stand slowly. "Let me help you get dressed."

"The man who brought me here gave me these clothes?" Ezio saw the clothes as she turned to take them up to help him dress.

"Si, messere (I: Yes, mister)" She spoke before turning to look at him.

She handed him the clothes as he dressed slowly taking care of his wounded side. Her fingers helped him lace his boots and buckle the straps over his shoulder and fixing his cape. She turned her back and took his hidden blade from the table behind her. Turning around she held it out to him as he slide his hand through easily. Turning his palm up she pulled the laces tying it up before taking a step back. She watched him walk out before she followed him and watched him as he looked out over the city.

"Ah Roma" Ezio seemed please of his location.

"Yes, or what is left of it.." She spoke softly.

"And the mausoleo?" He asked quickly.

"unfortunately you cannot see it from here." Unfortunately indeed she thought.

"How about from the top of that church?" He was being curious and maybe that would slow him down enough for her to catch him after he left and she could ready herself.

"Yes, But the stairs up are closed." She smirked inwardly knowing that would slow him down giving her more time.

"That should not be a problem. Vi ringrazio di tutto quello che avete fatto, per me, Addio." (I: Thank you for everything you did for me, good woman, good bye." Ezio spoke ever so softly before taking her hand and kissing her fingers lightly. Gabriela blushed slightly by the sudden charm he had. She quickly brushed it aside and gave him a gentle nod.

Gabriela stood watching him leave before she returned back in to her house She shut before she quickly closed her curtain and moved to the Armour in the room. Throwing the doors open she pulled out her robes and started to change in to the robes piece by piece after removing her dress.

She pulled on a pair of tight fit black pants that she quickly tucked in to a pair of thigh high brown riding boots. After getting the pants just right in the boots she puled the boot laces tight and tied them down before she grabbed white tunic and pulled in on over her head. It was followed by a sleeveless white doublet with a hood, trimmed and lined with a smoke gray, that reached down to her knees. Once she was sure her top was set she picked up a dark brown cincher and buckled it tightly. She finished off outfit with a red and gold sash and her assassin A upside down holding tight to the sash.

She reached back in to the Armour and pulled out the rest of her supplies. She reached around placing throwing knives in to the loops of her cincher. She then tied belt to her waist under the sash and that held a small sideways sheathed dagger at her lower. Checking everything over one last time she quickly slide on set of braces then her gloves. She looked over her braces each plated with a metal lion on the backs, the turned her fore right arm up and looked over a small mechanism on it.

The mechanism was hand crafted and defiantly one of a kind. It looked like a half of a mini canon on her arm with a metal loop hanging out the end of it. She took the loop and flexed her arm before pulling hard the loop came out along with a few feet of what looked to be a shiny cord with a release of the loop and a second flex the cord zipped back in to the mini canon,loop still hanging out.. With a simple smirk she reached back and braided her hair quickly then pulled her hood up over her head, letting her face disappear in to the shadow it cast. She head to the door as she finished the last part of her change, she pulled her long braided hair through a small hole in the base of the hood.

She was ready to leave and hunt her prey down. Given the time it took for her to change and get ready she knew she would have to look for him. The best kind of a prey is the kind you have to hunt and stalk for a while, and that makes the kill much more satisfying. Now the hunt was on, she was hunting him and he was hunting her before he even realized he was.

She was out the door and looked around scanning the area before she walked to the church. She looked up and saw nothing then continued around then down a path. She headed straight to the Mausoleo not letting anything get in her way. She kept her feet on the ground and head down while she slipped in and out of the crowds. She need to get to the mausoleo as quickly as possible not sure how far of a head start he got.

When she turned the corner in to the area of the mausoleo she saw a man dressed in a red and back doublet and black pants and boots. His hair was cut close to his head and he held an aura of danger around him. She narrowed her emerald green eyes and quickly moved to hide behind the corner to watch him. He was defiantly Machiavelli and he was a dangerous man and alley to Ezio. She nodded as she reached to her arm pulling the loop on her right wrist. She would remove him from the list of problem that plaques her family.

She took a step out and stopped as she heard a clatter from the roof tiles above. Stepping back in to the shadows she saw Ezio drop down and walk over to the man. She growled knowing she couldn't take them both on and live to take both out. She kept to the shadows and waited and watched until they started to walk off. She followed in the shadows making sure to keep from their line of sight. Unable to get to close she couldn't hear their whispered talk she continued to follow them.

She was able to quickly climb on to an over pass they went under and slipped to the edge on the other side to see if she could get anything important out of them. Lucky for her they stopped right under where she was standing and spoke. Well complained in Ezio's case.

"Should we not travel by horse? Roma is quite large." Ezio commented out.

"As Cesare's conquest in Romagna counties to succeed and the Borgia grown in power they have taken desirable ares of the city for themselves. We cannot use the stables here." Niccolo spoke with a bitter tone about the area around them. Gabriela frown trying to think of what he men Cesare was making Roma better wasn't he?

"oh, the will of the Borgia is law now?" Ezio spat out.

"What are you implying Ezio" Niccolo snapped back defensively

"Do not Play dumb with me, Machiavelli." Ezio's tone got dark as though eh didn't like what was going on.

"You think you can fix the problem then go be my guest!" Machiavelli spat out then leaned back against the wall as Ezio stalked off.

Gabriela watched Ezio as he walked away then disappeared through an archway. She couldn't move with out Machiavelli seeing her or possibly losing the two later. She crouched down behind the rail of the over hang and waited a moment longer. She heard screams and saw a few people running away from the arch way Ezio went in to. A few moment later she saw him coming out and walking back under the over hang.

"Just because you kill a few guards does not mean the people will grant you access to the stables." Niccolo was right people have been scared in to following the Borgia rules.

"You are right. We need to send a signal." Ezio seemed to be thinking and that was something Gabriela was wondering would be a bad thing. "Wait here."

Ezio walked away then disappeared in to the arch once more. Gabriela stood up and narrowed her eyes watching the area closely. She saw him climbing up the side o the tower. She watched until he reached the top. She was curious to what he was doing as he held a lit torch in his hand as he moved out on to a hawk perch. Her eyes widened as he dove off with the torch in hand still and the tower erupted in to flames behind him. Gabriela was shocked as she fell to the ground watching the tower burn before hearing Machiavelli under her once more.

"It seems the Stable is now available for purchase." HE has a bit of mirth in his tone.

"After you" Ezio's deep voice was dark yet sounded amused by his deed.

They waked to the closed down stable and handed the owner a bag of money before they each took a horse and rode off at an easy trot. Gabriela watched them and took to the streets behind them. She ran from spot to spot following them as quickly as she could with out stirring suspicion. She stopped seeing a pickpocket peering around a corner like he was ready to attack. She slipped up to him and quickly and grabbed his arm pulling him back and covering his mouth.

"Shut up and listen. I want you to steal the money from the man in the white hood over there on the horse." She uncovered his mouth reaching down and pulled out a small pouch from her doublet and handed it to him "There is twenty florins there for trying, if you succeed you can keep what ever you get from him. GO NOW!"

Gabriela let the man go and he took off running right by Ezio and snatching his coin purse on the way by. She waited a till Ezio got down and started after the man and Machiavelli rode off with the two horses chuckling. She took this chance to chase after Ezio and make her strike.

She followed him as fast as she could and they soon entered the poor district at the southern edge of the city. She took up to the lower one story roofs and got in front of the pickpocket and assassin. She stopped and pulled her cord from her right wrist and waiting as the thief came near he smirked seeing her thinking she would help him. He was sadly mistaken.

She pull enough cord for a good amount of slack then threw her left arm out as her was about to pass her the cord around this throat. She leaned slightly and held tight to the cord and pulled. The thief was clothes lined with the cord and his feet came out from under him before he fell on to his back gasping for air. Letting the cord go it zipped back to its holder and she quickly took the money from his hands including the money she gave him.

"Stupid, uneducated pig. To bad you learned to late." She stood up hearing a loud thump land near. Turning slightly she saw Ezio standing on the same roof.

"Merda (I; Shit)." Ezio hissed slightly obviously having other plans when he caught the guy. He walked over and knelt down murmuring softly closing the thief's eyes. "Requiescat in Pace"

Gabriela pulled her blade from behind her back and put it to the back of Ezio's neck Ezio froze slightly as he felt the blade. He slowly moved to stand up putting both his hands up showing a sign of surrender and he wasn't going to harm her.

"No need to blades, bella donna(I: beautiful woman)." Ezio was not one for harming women and he didn't plan to start.

"Silencio! (S: Silence.}. You killed my father" She growled. "Prepare to die."

She brought her blade back to strike but got nothing but air. Ezio dove forward and looked back to her before quickly taking to a higher roof. She ran to follow and Ezio ran. She never believed him to be such a coward to run away from a fight.

"Madonna, I would love to stick and fight but I have a thing against fighting women. You see I rather love them then fight them." He called back before climbing to a higher roof.

"YOU BASTARDI! (I: Bastard}" She became enraged as he refused to fight her and followed him. "You think me weak?"

They ran across roof top quickly slowly getting higher with out her realizing. He was surprised how persistent she was and found he need to make a quick escape. He moved closer to the edge of the roof running till he saw a large cart about 50 feet down full of hay. He with out even hesitating dove off the roof top aiming for the cart before tumbling to his back and landing. Climb out of the cart he looked up to see her slide across the roof and slide off even before twisting like a cat to grab the edge quickly.

"Scusi, madonna (I: excuse me, my woman) but I have an appointment." He turned and left quickly heading where she did not know.

"Culo. Volver AQUI(S; Ass. Come back here!}" She screamed out as she hung from the ledge pulling herself back up. Once she was up she looked back growling as she crawled to the middle of the roof and did not move. Now that her rage was over she found she was in the middle of a very high roof and found herself to scared to move. "That bastard. I will get him once I get down from here."

The night had fallen during their chase and she had lost both of the men that harassed her family. She would not go back to Rodrigo unless she had Ezio's head for him. As of right now she could not go back till she could get off this godforsaken roof and to safe ground and how ever long that took she wasn't sure but for now she would sit and wait.

_Horrible ending to this chapter, I just couldn't get it the way I pictured it in my head but that is as close as I could get to what I wanted. Till next time Adios and Addio! And don't forget to review._


	4. Damn French

"**Greetings." Standing very straight with Gabriela behind the cord around my neck. "IF you are curious as to how this happened its easy. I forgot to say I do not own Assassins creed, but Gabriela is of my own creation." Gulps slightly. "Also she is holding me hostage until we get at least one review.**

"**You know if you make me look any more pathetic I will wring your neck as well." Gabriela snorted.**

"**Your the one that is afraid of heights. Not my fault... Also did you read this weeks script." swallows hard holds it up."**

"**No... What the HELL? What is the Meaning off this! WHY? CESARE YOUR GONNA DIE" She storms off quickly.**

"**I am safe for a few minutes... Please review so she doesn't kill me!" **

After spending the night up on the roof she removed the hood bracers and Assassins symbol stashing what she could inside the doublet. She was awake all night waiting till a guard walked over to her Sword drawn.

"Get down!" He spat at her

"I can't" she grumbled back

"Why not?" He lowered his blade to her neck.

"I can't find a way down with out falling." She hissed not wanting to mention she was afraid to go near the edge.

The guard muttered and put his blade away before grabbing her under the arm dragging her roughly to her feet. She protested and spun punching him square in the jaw. The impact she heard a crack and he stumbled back holding his face, he let her go. He stepped back and glanced around before spotting a ladder in the direction he must have come from.

"Ahh PUTTANA (I: Whore) You will pay for that!" The guard cursed and pulled his blade once more.

Gabriela rushed around him and over to the ladder she saw if she could make it there she might be able to make it back to solid ground and be safe once more. She got to the ladder and started to climb down when the guard got over to her screaming. She looked up as his foot touched the top of the ladder and with a twisted grin he pushed. She was at the upper part of the ladder when he pushed. She fell letting out a scream. She let the ladder go and twisted almost like a cat as she landed on the ground with a bit of a muffled thump.

She didn't move for a bit before she pushed herself up slowly and started to limp off out of sight. The guard didn't give chase, probably thought the fall was punishment enough for her. She worked her way to the nearest doctor getting checked out and taking some medicine to dull the pain. She left back to the Castello grabbing a near by horse and riding off not caring if someone else owned it. Once back to the Castello to talk to Cesare about what she could do to help. She hated dealing with Cesare but when she had not choice she had no choice.

"Cesare, where are you?" Her voice was shrill as she wanted this meeting to be quick.

"Buenos Dias(S: good day) Gabriela" Cesare smiled.

"I cannot find the assassin. Tell me where I can help maybe I will stumble across clues to find him." She crossed her arms wanting the answers.

"AH lets see. You can check the whore house. And maybe his friend Bartolomeo out in the east were the french army is standing." Cesare stepped closer to her placing his hands on her shoulder. "Now seeing as we are to marry once this is over. Why not give me a kiss for payment?"

"I rather not. I rather move on to a place where I can be more use." She stepped back only to be stopped. Cesare frowned and grabbed her by the chin roughly and twisted her head to his and forced a kiss on to her. before pulling back.

"Go fight with the French army. Once they win against that damn barbarian we will be one step closer to owning of Roma." Cesare let her go and walked away quickly.

Gabriela growled turning her eyes slightly to see Lucrezia glaring daggers at her. She turned and left herself heading to her room to get a few things back to her house outside of the city. She need to start the hunt for Ezio once more and she was gonna start by finding the french army and see what she could to to help them.

She got back to her home and changed in to a simple peasant dress and putting her assassin's robes in to a back pack for travel. She stepped back out and climbed on to a horse at a near by stable that was open. She rode the horse along the dirt path around the coliseum. The structure was amazing and she stopped to admire it for a short time before she continued on her way.

When she reached one of the small french camps she dropped off the horse and walked over to the main entrance. She counted at least seven guards. Two at the entrance, three walking around and two others guarding a tent. She walked up and looked around for the captain of this group and couldn't find that man.

"Scuzi (I: Excuse me)" She waved her hand to the guards.

"Leave this is a restricted area." A guard snapped at her.

"I am looking for you Captain. I was sent by Cesare Borgia." She spoke sternly not taking any crap from them.

The guards patrolling the inside walked over to join the two at the gate. They looked to each other and spoke french to one another. She frowned and gave a slight dirty look as they spoke in a language she didn't know. They looked back to her and moved to surround her. She frowned and watched them closely keeping her guard up. She flinched and pulled away as one of them grabbed her arm.

"Oh you are the woman the Borgia sent to us for fun." They all got rather intimidated smirks on their face. "Men we have the Borgia personal whore for our own use."

Gabriela Spun and punched the man that spoke in the face and the others quickly pulled weapons on her. She frowned as she raised her hands to defend herself. She was without a weapon and had to defend herself from these French soldiers. They spoke sourly and bitterly at her getting ready to attack.

"Your going to die, woman or you will drop to your knees while we make you understand what being a woman is!" One stepped closer blade up ready to attack.

"Stay back or you will die!" she hissed at him

"You do not scare us." One spoke and brought his blade back to attack but stopped and fell to the ground with throwing blade in his back.

They turned their gaze seeing Ezio on top of a horse dismounting and pulling a blade. While distracted Gabriela spun took up the sword of the fallen soldier. Ezio ran full sprint at them h is own blade pulled as they attacked the French soldiers. It only took a few moments and all the French soldiers were dead and they were staying over them looking at each.

"Ah, You are the woman that took care of me. Why are you out here?" Ezio put his sword away. And put his hand out to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I am OK." She dropped the blade to the side and watched him closely before taking his hand.

"Good" he pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles softly. "It is good to meet you again. I never properly thanked you." He reached his other hand to his belt pulling out a pouch of coins. "Here take this as thanks."

"Thank you." she took the money her hand dropped under the weight. "This is a lot of money."

"Yes but its still not enough for what you did for me. Now may I know why you are out here?" Ezio smiled charmingly, almost made her wanna gag.

"I was asked to come out here to help the French. Did not realize it meant in such ways." She spat out glaring at the Soldiers.

"Not good to help soldiers of any kind." Ezio's spoke softly his face contorted in thought. "I Do not believe I truly learned your name. I would like to know it, because I would like for you to join me."

"My name is.." She paused a bit should she say her name is Gabriela or Dulce. Best to hide herself from him for now. "Dulce. And what do you mean join you?"

"You have wonderful fighting skill. I could use a bit of help with my next task. And being in the presence of a beautiful Spanish woman is not always a bad thing." He smirked.

"Your a flirt, and you waste it on me." She smiled shaking her head. "I will join you for now. I best not travel alone right now."

She smiled as he walked over to his horse then raised his hand to call her over to join him to ride with him. She could take his life while they ride but this attack on the french will be a good payback to Cesare for sending her to be a whore then rather then a warrior to help them. Their next location was the mercenary fort not far from where they are now.


	5. The fighter

"**Ok I have come to the conclusion y'all are mean and want me to die cause I got No reviews Not a single one... But I had people put this story on alert and fav it. "Whispering "As of right now I am hiding under my bed behind all my totes of fabric with my key board."**

"**Oh Crow...where are you?" Gabriela spoke out**

"**Eep. Some one save me... please!"**

Dulce sat on the back of the horse her arms wrapped around Ezio's waist so she did not fall from the horse, and keep up the image of an innocent woman of Rome. She thought about when she could strike and if she could do it. He was going to fight off the french army. She could attack when he was distracted. Also this gave her the opportunity to let Ezio do a lot of damage to Cesare's plan before she took her revenge. She smirked she could get two birds with one stone now.

"Bella we are almost there." He pointed up a hill to a small fort. "That's our destination."

"Charming" she muttered. "What do you plan to do?"

"Well I am going to help them remove an issue and hopefully gain favor and help." Ezio nodded like he was sure he was going to get exactly what he wanted. "Are you tired?"

"No I think I can last." she snorted a bit before looking around. "Though it is nearing night. We should hurry unless you wish to run in to wolves."

"You are right." He kicked the horse to move faster.

They reached the fort and slipped inside quickly before the gate closed. He slid from the horse and dropped to the ground with a thump of his feet before turning and reaching to help her down. She had to admit he was quite the gentleman compared to the stories she had heard of him. She stepped be hind him as they moved to the largest building I the fort. Ezio knocked on the door and we waited before the door was thrown open and a very large man with a very loud voice answered the door.;

"Ezio Auditore! Come in! Come in! I'll kill you if you don't" The man was easily a monster of a man. He would be a rather intimidating opponent.

"Bartolomeo!" Ezio was smiling as he saw the man and hugged him in greeting. This man made Ezio seem average size and Ezio was a bit broader then most men.

"Wait here. You have to meet my wife." Those words were a shocker a man like him was married. "Pantasilea! Pantasilea! Where is she?"

"Did you check behind the table?" Ezio spoke with a bit of mirth in his voice as though a joke between friends. Bartolomeo gave him a rather dirty look before turning back to see her coming. " Ah there she is."

She was an attractive woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was thin and tall not a bad catch for any guy to have caught. Though she did seem way out of Bartolomeo's league in looks. Ezio walked over to her as she bowed her head to him in respect. A woman of a mercenary was still a trained animal like every other woman around.

"Lieta di conoscervi, (I: Nice to meet you)" she raised her hand to him.

"Charmed, truly" Ezio spoke before kissing he knuckles of her hand then smirking.

Gabriela looked to him almost in disbelief. She was a married woman and to apparently a friend no less and he was still going to flirt with her. She guessed the stories of him being a womanizer was not false like he was portraying by being gallant enough to come to her aid and helping her from a horse. She raised a brown and cleared her throat slightly, crossing her arms.

"Oh this is Dulce. She was a kind woman who helped me when I first arrived in Rome. She had a bit of a skirmish with the Friend down the road." Ezio spoke as Gabriela bowed her head back and curtsied.

"Now, we talk about war!" Bartolomeo jumped in.

How goes the fight against the French?" Ezio asked kind of already guessing the situation at hand.

Bene(I: Good) My men are holding their own. " He sounded so confident in his men.

"Machiavelli seemed to think things were more difficult." Ezio's voice sounded curious as well as questioning. This made Bartolomeo slightly smirk.

"You know Machiavelli . He..." Bartolomeo was cut off by another man rushing in to the building.

"Abbiam bisogno del vostro aiuto (I: we need your help!}" everyone's faces grew serious and ready to go.

"Scusatemi {I: Excuse me}" Bartolomeo put a hand out to Ezio. "Throw me Bianca!"

Pantasilea grabbed and tossed Bianca over to Bartolomeo. It was a massive sword that Ezio would surely find difficult to wield and yet this man did it easily with one hand. He bolted out of the room Ezio was following when Pantasilea stopped him and spoke out.

"Ezio. Let me get straight to the point. The fight is not going well. We have been attacked on both sides. Borgia on one. French on the other. But know this. The Borgia position is weak. If you can defeat them we can concentrate our forces on the French front." Pantesilea was a lot smarter and more tactical then she led others to believe. Gabriela smirked she was going to like this woman, a lot.

"I think I know a way to help. Thank you for disclosing this to me Madonna (I: madame) D'avian." Ezio spoke in a rush as he readied to run.

"It is the least a wife can do to help her husband." Pantasilea smiled as she was very loyal to her husband which meant Ezio had no chance in hell and any more flirts from him would fall on deaf ears.

Ezio left the room and the moment he did Gabriela opened her bag and pulled out a few daggers and a white tunic and red sash. She pulled the lances of her dress front and let the dress fall from her shoulders to the floor. She had her pants and her boots on under the dress which was more comfortable for her she hated walking around with out pants. Once the dress hit the floor and pulled on her tunic followed by the red sash to tie it down. She left her doublet I the bag as well as the assassin's seal.

Pantasilea turned In shock seeing Gabriela changing clothes and strapping weapons to herself. She watched a moment then smirked seeing the woman was not going to stand back and watch if she could fight along side. What Pantasilea didn't know was Gabriela a was planning on taking Ezio out.

Gabriela ran out after Ezio and followed him and Bartolomeo out to the fight at the front gate. These were defiantly Borgia men and she would have to be careful should one recognize her. She Kept out of sight for the moment and hid behind the wall before going in to the fight not hurting any one,save the ones trying to attack Ezio. She Heard a call and a few men went after her. Holding up her dagger she stepped and dodged away from their blades.

She moved back till she felt the ground stop behind her. Looking back she saw a very long drop in to a very deep lake. She was terrified she would have to fight these men off. She didn't want to hurt any of her father's men but she would have to or risk falling. She panicked a bit and looked to the men they kept a distance around her before one pulled out a gun. She narrowed her eyes recognizing the weapon. Swallowing hard she got ready to fight back though her plans stopped at the sound of a loud bang and the searing pain of her flesh being ripped open and torn in to.

The distance of the shot allowed for the bullet to fly straight through her shoulder. The impact was strong enough to push her back wards and off the ledge. Like a cat she spun herself and grabbed the ledge with her good arm and held to it. Two of the men walked closer and looked down at her. She was watched them the thought of her dying passed her mind very clearly. She had two choices drop and drown or let them kill her. She wasn't going to give them the pleasure. She smirked and let go of the edge to fall. She felt the chilled water swallow her and the impact of the water to her back knocked the air from her. She just closed her eyes and let her body relax and sink slowly.

She opened her eyes and saw her own blood trailing behind her body staining the water. She followed the trail up to the surface and watched before she saw a darkening spot getting bigger. She watched a moment as the dark spot broke the surface of the water and darted down at her. She let her eyes close once more as the dark spot became a figure in white and darkness took hold.

**Dreams**

Dulce ran around the outskirts of Madrid, Spain chasing other children. They ran ram-pet through the grassy fields and paths causing mischief and mayhem. They ran around till they came to a small pond where they finally calmed down enough. The boys removed some clothes down to their knickers before diving in to the pond to swim. A few girls removed their dressed and dove in after while Dulce stood watching. They called for her to come but she only shook her head.

"I can't swim" She said "Papa hasn't shown me how yet and he is so busy."

The kids splashed at her and she left going back home. She walked up the streets and to her home which was a small cottage, villa. She walked in and looked around. Before she was greeted by a tall man dressed in brown breeches and white tunic and doublet. He had a red sash around his waist and a hood pushed back on his head. She ran over to him and clung to his leg.

"PAPA!" She called as he lifted and tossed her in to the air before catching "Papa Will you teach me to swim?"

"But of course! Mi nina. (S: my girl)" He smiled and kissed her head "Mañana {S Tomorrow} I am home all Dia {S:Day). As for now I must go. I have to meet a man from Italy and we will be back here tonight do not worry." he smiled and put her down kissing the top of her head. " Oh and Dulce do as abuelo (S: grandfather} says and go to bed when he asks."

"Yes papa" She smiled up to him and watched him leave the house.

The day zipped by and she was soon slipping from her head and shuffling across her room I a night dress. She looked around hearing loud noises from the other room. Walking down the hall looking over a balcony to the main hall she saw her father fighting a man dressed in white. She froze as she saw her grandfather laying motionless on the floor with red staining his night shirt. She watched the two fight before the man in white ran her father through with a blade.

"PAPA!" her voice cried out at the sight. The land looked up and she saw nothing of his face except a bit of a beard. He looked back down and ran out the door as a man dressed in black robes trimmed in white and red took off after.

Dulce ran down the stairs as fast as she could to her father. He laid trying to stay alive as he looked up to his daughter crying over him. He reached a hand up and pattered her hair as he spoke very softly.

"Nothing is true... Everything is permitted." He shuttered and gasped for air. "Remember this Dulce... only your allies... will know... this." Her father's hand dropped as he fell lifeless on the floor.

Dulce cried and stayed there for a long time so long all she knew was her chest hurt, her eyes hurt, and her head hurt. She turned her head hearing someone walking in. She saw a man dressed as a Cardinal of the church, he looked around then spotted her. Walking over her he knelt down and spoke out a pray for her father.

"Who are you?" She spoke softly through her tears.

"I am Rodrigo Borgia, my child, Who are you?" He looked down to her.

"Dulce Soto... a man in white killed my papa." She started to cry again. "Why did he kill my papa? He was dressed like papa and killed him why?"

"A man dressed like your papa killed your papa?" Rodrigo thought a moment and smiled "Come my child, I can explain everything, and explain your options now."

Rodrigo took Dulce's hand and walked her out of the house. He smirked as he looked down to her. She looked back up and smiled weakly not realizing what she just got herself in to. Years of hard training, years of abuse and torture just to become a weapon for the Borgia to fight their enemies when no one else could. She was part of the Borgia with out anyone but the Three Borgia themselves.


	6. Nightmare and New Task

_**Gabriela glares at me.**_

"_**So I lucked out and people finally reviewed. And I have a lot of people Alerting and faving the story. " Thumbs up" but not as good as I hoped but beggars cant be choosers. Also I would like to apologize for the mass update alerts the other day I was fixing a few things in previous chapters."**_

"_**Ezio saw me with out clothes..." Gabriela spat out.**_

"_**So, not like you have anything special... Those that freckle over your right..."Ezio was cut off as Gabriela attacked him."OW OW OW NO PULLING HAIR!"**_

"_**... OK... Anyways... everyone keep reading enjoy and so you know I will no longer be translating some words in the story such as Grazias, Escuzi and other small words. If you have played the game you know what some words mean already. Also some Spanish same Everyone know what Thank you is and hello and other stupid things, can learn just but flipping on Dora the Explorer"**_

"_**ooo Dora sounds like a pretty woman and she is an explorer." Ezio smirks from his position on the ground pinned under Gabriela.**_

"_**Dora is a 6 year old girl cartoon."**_

"_**OO DIOS MIO NO NO WHY NOT SAY THAT FIRST! Now people are going to think I am a pedophile pervert."**_

"_**Si, you are a pervert!" Gabriela bounced and landed on his lower back.**_

"_**And technically in the 1400s was it not common for a man your age to be found with a girl only 14 or 15 years of age? Married." Raises brow**_

"_**You make my generation seem so wrong." Ezio pouts. "And I never touched a girl younger then 17."**_

"_**Uh huh." Blinks "OK on with the show. And Gab don't break him. He is old."**_

"Happy eighteenth birthday my child." Rodrigo spoke. "To think we took you in to our family only seven years ago. You are a fine woman Gabriela, and en even better fighter. You have made me proud."

"Gracias Padre. I am honored for you to think such of me." Gabriela smiled and curtsies in a long navy blue ball gown. "Will you do me an Honor of dancing with me at the ball tonight."

"Yes, I would and I have a gift for you child." lifts a large box and smiles. "I sent some men back to your old home and collected a few things of your father's and had them brought here. I hope you like them."

Gabriela smiled and took the box happily and pulled it open looking inside. She found a bracer with a spool and gear mechanism on it. A red silk sash with the assassins symbol. She pulled it out followed by a large doublet with a hood. She looked over it all and pulled it to her face. She looked back to Rodrigo and smiled as she started to cry.

"Gracias Padre. Gracias." She moved over and hugged him tightly. "There belong to my papa."

"Yes and he would have wanted you to have them to wear them when you find the one who killed him. To bring him to justice." Rodrigo smiled.

"Yes..."Gabriela smiled and put the items back in to the box before looking to Rodrigo and kneel before him. "My father and grandfather died by the hands of an assassin of their own kind. I wish to find him and kill him myself. Till I can find him I give my loyalties to you. You trained me and took care of me in my time of need. I give my servitude to you.

"Good child. Now stand up there is a ball to get ready for." Rodrigo smiled patting her shoulder. "Put your gift in your room and come back down when you are ready."

Gabriela smiled and nodded to Rodrigo knowing little of the truth that she should have known. She took her gift and returned to her room placing it on her bed. Spending a few more moments looking over the gifts she heard a knock on her door. She looked up as she saw Cesare walk in. She did not hate the man she just didn't care for him. They never got along when she was growing up. She figured it had to do with her being a bit of a brat to him when growing up.

"feliz cumpleaños, Gabriela (S: Happy Birthday) " Cesare spoke almost sickeningly sweet.

"Gracias Cesare. TO what do I owe the pleasure of you in my room?" She crossed her arms not leaving her bed.

"I came to give you a gift. Lucrezia's as well." Cesare smiles and walks over to her. "Is that a problem?"

"No I guess not." She looked up to Cesare and stood to accept the gift. "So what did you get me?"

"This" He quickly latched his hand around her wrists and forced her to the bed. His lips crushed against hers as he laid on her. His weight held her down and he was easily stronger then her. She tried to fight back but her flailing did little to stop or deter him. He pushed up off her kneel on the dress pinning her legs down while he got both her hands over her head in one of his own. "Relax Enjoy... Every woman in Spain wish to be in your place."

"I am not every woman n Spain. GET OFF!" She struggled and twisted her body trying to get free from under him. "Wont this piss off Lucrezia?"

"How so she is standing right outside. It was her idea." his hand pulled at her dress ripping the seams at the skirt "I will say at least one of us will enjoy tonight. And you can try to tell Father all you want... Lucrezia will side with me."

Gabriela thrashed a bit more as a warm hand pushed on her shoulder trying to keep her still. She thrashed more before she used all her strength to push up and scream. Her eyes flying open quickly her breathing erratic and uncontrolled.

"BAJESE ME QUE BASTARDO!"( S: Get off me you Bastard) Gabriela cried out then looked around quickly as she was pushed down by a set of large hands she looked up and saw Ezio was over her a smile on his face with his hood back.

"But Mis caro Donna (I: My dear Woman). Do I not have to be on you first?" He smiled suggestively his voice filled with mirth.

"Was a nightmare..." Gabriela laid back relaxing before all her nerve ending turned back on and the sudden jolt of pain shot through her shoulder and arm. "AHH JODAR INFIERMO (S: Fucking hell)

Ezio chuckled and got up walking away from her to the door his voice murmuring out to someone before he walked across the room opening the curtains. It was easily midday and he sat back down reaching a hand over pulling the blankets down from her a bit, to get to her shoulder. Then reached to a large bowl on the side table pulling It closer.

"You madonna (I: Madam), are either the luckiest stupid woman around or unluckiest brave woman around." He chuckled as he started to pull the bandages from her shoulder to check and make sure she didn't agitate anything when she shot up. "You came out to fight with a bunch of men, and you get cornered on a cliff and shot off and you miss all the rocks and ledges down but hit the water and Sink."

"What are you getting at?" She hissed as he pulled the bandages stuck to her shoulder off. Her good hand moved up to hold the blanket up so he couldn't see her chest. "I helped you out. They got a lucky shot."

"No, I do not think it was luck on them. You froze when you looked back. You got scared." Ezio looked to her as he brushed her hand away and kept going like it was nothing. "And you have nothing I haven't seen before."

"Fine I am afraid of heights." She glared at him. "Not uncommon. And I like not to speak about it."

"Fair enough." He finished cleaning and re bandaging the wound when the door opened and Pantiselea walked in with fresh clothes. "Ah good timing. You will get dressed while I talk to Bartalomeo. Escusi (I: Excuse me)"

They watched him leave before looking to each other. Pantiselea walked over and helped Gabriela sit up and to the side of the bed to dress. Once she was dressed in a simple green dress her arm was slinged and they walked outside taking as much time as Gabriela needed. Gabriela looked around and saw the place had changed allot.

"How long was I would for?" Gabriela looked to Pantesilea.

"About a week. Ezio finished up the business with the Borgia and helped make the fort safer. He was always close by your room taking care of you when you were their. I offered to do it but he said a debt was being repaid" She smiled as they came over to Ezio when he walked out of the the main building. They walked up to him. "Where is Bartolomeo?"

"At the fight down stairs" Ezio spoke up in a rather dry answer

" He has such an aggressive view of the world. However, strategy is equally important." Panteselia spoke like a true strategist and proving she was probably the main reason this fort wasn't taken yet. She put her hand up walking him to a pigeon coop. "Take these carrier pigeons for example: Each one sent from Machiavelli bears the name of an important Templar in Roma, Eliminate them and you will have more of an impact than a battle ever could."

"Thank you Madonna" Ezio sounded very pleased. "Can you ask Bartolomeo to come see me at isola Tiberina {I: Tiber Island} with a report about Cesare and Rodrigo's whereabouts?"

"He will be there." She smiled and gave him a small bow and he nodded back.

Gabriela stood watching and keeping quiet as she took in all the info. She would have to tell Rodrigo of the Assassins knowing Templar in Rome. She would also have to tell them where to find the assassins themselves. She looked up to Ezio when he looked back to her and she gave a light nod to him and he smiled back to her.

"I see you are well enough to walk around. Do you wish to come with me or travel on your own?" He narrowed his eye slightly to me as though my next answer could mean something good or bad could happen depending on the answer itself.

"I shall travel with you back in to the city. I do not wish to be stopped and be harassed like last time. Plus its a long walk." She looked to her bad arm "Cant ride a horse like this."

"Yes very true." Ezio chuckled "Come lets get your things and we can head out. We can share a horse back in to Roma."

Ezio walked with Gabriela to the horse stable and whistled out as a painted mare trotted over to him fully saddled. He smiled and patted her nose as she nickered and pushed in to him. Walking around to the horses side Ezio put his hand over to Gabriela calling her over and placed his hands on her waist lifting her easily on to the horse saddle. He then threw himself up on to the saddle himself behind Gabriela. He kicked the horse forward and they started off leaving the fortress.

"Shall I bring you with me to my next place or would you like me to drop you off at home?" Ezio spoke softly almost like he was purring in her ear.

"Home please. I should rest my shoulder as best I can." She reached up and touched her arm as it was killing her but she could deal for a while.

"Dulce if you do not mind me asking." Ezio reached in to his cap to his side and pulled out her bracer with the gears and spool on the bottom "Where did you get this? I have been studying it while you were sleeping and it is fascinating."

"My father gave it to me." she reached out to take it but he pulled his hand away. "Porfavor, Give it back."

"You father seems like an interesting man." He brought his hand back after teasing her. "Can you tell me more about him?"

"He died when I was only thirteen. " she looked down to the bracer. "He was a great man. From the little I got to see him.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ezio nodded his head in respect as they reached her home. He helped her down before nodding "have a good night Dulce."

"Gracias Ezio." Gabriela waved with her good arm as he left. She quickly went in to the house and changed clothes as she set back out to the Castillo to speak with Rodrigo about a few matters.

She left the house dressed in her own assassin's robes and took to the streets and walked to the castillo. This time she walked by the guard not a single one moved to stop her which was smart of their part and lucky for her. She entered the building and went right for Rodrigo's room and knocked on the door waiting for a moment before hearing him call out to enter..

"Gabriela, You bring good news I hope." He watched her as she entered.

"Si padre. I found Ezio and I got an idea of where he his hiding, I am going to look in to it to find out for sure where it is." Gabriela removed her hood. "How ever your men failed to take that Mercenary Bartolomeo down."

"WHAT? How could they fail? And How do you know this?" Rodrigo stood up and walked over.

"Cesare asked me to go help the french and they insulted me, and that's when I found Ezio. He took me with him to the mercenaries home and when I went out to fight and kill Ezio the Borgia officer you had out there shot me off the cliff and in to the water." She looked down "I was unable to stop Ezio."

Rodrigo narrowed his eyes fuming before he quickly back handed her knocking her to the floor. She stayed on the floor and looked up to him before he snorted and moved away from her. He was furious that she failed and that his own men were useless. He spun back around at her when she was back on her feet.

"Go to the outskirts of town to the shop we have set up for Leonardo. Check his progress with our weapons and stay there the night then go to the bordered of Roma and Froli and help Lucrezia escort that woman Catariana here. Cesare set out two weeks ago to bring her here from her last jail. Do not Fail me again Gabriela or I might lose favor and make you just like every other orphan in Roma." Rodrigo snapped and pointed to the door. "NOW GO!"

Gabriela left the room her face burning from the slap she had new orders to follow for the time being. She would find Ezio again soon especially because she knew he was hiding on Tiber Isle. She left the Castillo heading to her next order. To talk to a man who was a friend of all assassins even her though she never knew it.


	7. The Prisonors

"_**So I got a review from another person. YAY I want to thank the those who reviewed with a hug and a thank you for saving my ass. Anyways last chapter was a little dry I know And I do apologize but last chapter was just a way to look in to Gabriela/ Dulce's past a bit more, show kinda why she is sour to Cesare."**_

"_**Sour, Hell I am doing to kill him after I take Ezio down." Gabriela crossed her arms in a huff.**_

"_**Oh shush you, and listen well your about to learn a HUGE fact that might make you see something you missed." Nods. "Now you have a Artist to torture with your presence so SHOO!"**_

"_**Hehehe you just got shoo." Ezio chuckled.**_

"_**And you have two more factions to win over so you SHOO as well." Waves at him.**_

"_**But I am not even in this chapter!" Ezio frowned.**_

"_**You are at the end now scram before I sick Gabriela on you." Shoos him away.**_

"_**I think I might like her on me." Ezio chuckles as he leaves**_

"_**Sigh... Anyways Just saying thanks for the reviews and a quick apology for last chapter, the first line no less too. When Rodrigo says having taken her in seven years It should only be five. I will fix it at a later date. And now ON WITH THE SHOW!"**_

Gabriela rode quickly through the streets of Roma her arm belted to her chest . She would have preferred staying in the city till her wound was healed but she could not let Rodrigo know she was hurt. She could only imagine the rage he would have been in if he knew. Her horse trotted around a few corners till she reached the open fields. With a smiled She kicked hard and snapped the reigns of her horse taking off full gallop.

She leaned down her cap fluttering behind her, Her hood having flown from her head and her hair snapping like a whip behind her. She smiled as she guided the sprinting horse through the country side till she came to a large wall. Following the wall she slowed the horse till she reached a gate and jumped down and striding over to a house surrounded by Borgia guards.

The guard eyed her wearily before separating as she drew closer. She was like a messenger to this house and a few others but only when the tenant was in. She didn't waste time and entered with out knocking. She looked around and saw a man with a long beard standing over blue prints and a mini model. She walked over and hopped on to the table and crossed her legs.

"What do you call a man with a low intelligence and a small penis, Leonardo?" Gabriela spoke up with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Hello Gabriela, What do you call them?" Leonardo looked up to her with a questioning glance before down to his work again.

"Cesare!" She chuckled and spun around on the table so she faced him her legs hanging off.

"Charming Gabriela." Leonardo smirked and went back to work.

"What no hug, no instant need to drag me around the shop to show me things?" Gabriela looked to him and facked pain. "I am wounded."

"I see that you are my dear girl." He walked over and smiled opening his arms to her as she pulled him in to a hug. "What happened to your arm?"

"Cesare's men being idiots and attacking me." She frowned a bit. "But that's not why I am here. Rodrigo wants to know what is taking so long with these weapons."

"Well two are done... Its the third that is giving me trouble." Leonardo frowned. "Making a glider alone is hard but making one that can have a canon on it, is impossible at least with a person on it."

"I do not like this kind of art work... Anyways I found something I want you to make it for me!" She jumped off the table grabbing some of his loose paper and charcoal sketching out a picture. "I saw a man with it and I want one. It is right up your alley for artistry."

"What do you wish me to make?" Leonardo looked over her shoulder seeing she drew a hidden blade or at least it looked like it. "Where did you see that?"

"It is a hidden blade. The man who killed my father has one. I want one to. So I can kill him the way he killed my father." Gabriela slid the picture over. "Well can you?"

"My child if you wish for me to make that you need to tell me this mans name," Leonardo took a deep breath preying it was not who he thought it was.

"Ezio Auditore. That man went to Spain and killed my father." Gabriela hissed a bit. "I know it is him He wears the white robes like he did then. White just like every other assassin does."

"My child Ezio is a Master Assassin himself. He would never kill,,,"Leonardo stopped when she pointed her blade at him.

"Ezio is NOT an Assassin. He is a Templar parading as an assassin!" She hissed at him. "Do not speak lies to me."

"I do not lie Gabriela. After many times of you describing that man I drew a picture of him and took a picture of Ezio and they are not the same." Leonardo rushed around his shop grabbing a few sketch books. "Look here. Ezio has a scare here where the man you spoke of didn't. And Ezio has had that scar for as long as I have known him. And when Ezio left to Spain he had black robes of Altair. An great assassin from the past."

"No. I know Ezio killed my father I saw him do it." Gabriela sat down. "But there was a man there in black he chased after the one in white." She growled and put her head in her hands. "If what you say is true Leonardo then Ezio didn't kill my father and Padre Rodrigo has been lying to me."

"Well Rodrigo is only half lying. Yes Ezio is a thorn in his side like he says but Ezio would never kill another assassin." Leonardo knelt in front of her. "You believe what you need to believe. The truth will avail itself when it needs to."

"Nothing is true." Gabriela spoke softly. "Everything is permitted."

"Now that's something I haven't heard in a while." Leonardo smiled. "Only a true assassin would know that. Now you can rest the night and remember this. Your true allies will know that creed."

Leonardo smiled and went back to his work as Gabriela moved o the back of the shop to rest up. She had to leave in the morning to catch up with Cesare and help escort that woman she captured to the Castillo. Dealing with that woman would be fine and easy it was Cesare she loathed to have to travel with.

Gabriela rested the night though she had little sleep though as her mind raced with the thought of Leonardo being right. He had no reason to lie to her nor has he ever in the past. Also if he knew the creed her father spoke of and told her true allies knew it. He was an ally and said Ezio was. She found she was going to need to check in to this theory before she decided anything.

In the morning she got up and at with Leonardo before she left taking the horse she had away from Rome. It was a week long trip out to where shew as to meet Cesare and another Week to get back listening to him talk about how useless people were and his plans for all of Italy once he took it over. The other thing that made the trip so long was Cesare's constant need to be near her at all times. Once back at Rome Lucrezia joined them and shared a carriage with Catarina and Cesare. Oh happy day for Gabriela, Cesare was to busy to bother her.

They rode through Rome all the way back to the Castillo bridge where the carriage stopped and she got off the horse. Lucrezia climbed out of the carriage followed by Cesare who quickly went in to the Castillo then Catarina with a few guard to hold her in place.

"Salve, Cittadini di Roma! (I: Hail citizens of Rome!) Behold a sight most splendid! Catarina Sforza. She-whore of Froli. Has at last been brought to heel." Lucrezia barked out like a banshee to those who gathered around.

"HA! No one kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia! Who put you up to this? Was it your brother or your father? Perhaps a bit of both? Perhaps at the same time!" Catarina Spat out and made Gabriela smirk.

Gabriela hated Lucrezia as much as Lucrezia did her. Gabriela watched as Catarina was back handed and was caught by the guard. Gabriela smirk faded when Lucrezia turned to her and hissed screamed out a warning.

"Cierra la boca (S: shut your mouth) Non Speak ill of the Borgia!" She turned back to the crowd. " The same will happen to any who defy Us!"

"Good People of Roma, stay strong! You will be free, your time will come, I swear it!" Catarina cried out as she was was dragged back to the Castillo.

Gabriela fallowed Lucrezia back to the Castillo up in to the halls were they met Cesare. Gabriela left the room quickly as she went to the main hall to wait for her next set of orders. She ran her head through what she was told as her mind raced with more thoughts of why everything was happening.

"Gabriela." Cesare's voice sounded from behind her as he grabbed and forced his lips on to her. She seethed when he pulled away. She saw Lucrezia in the corner of her eye. "Go help Lucrezia with Catarina."

With a nod Gabriela left and went to the dungeon with Lucrezia and a few guard. She didn't mind the dungeon though there was a rather unpleasant odor. It was like dead bodies mixed with human waist and rotting food. They entered the cell area and she looked over seeing the red head in the cell sitting calmly. That was till Lucrezia entered in to the holding area.

"Open her Cell." She barked "How was the Journey to Roma? Did you sit in Cesare's Private Carriage?"

"You're pathetic, Lucrezia!" Catarina spat out. While Gabriela leaned against he bars of the cell waiting her hood down. She watched as Catarina was pushed to the floor.

"What did he talk about? His plans for Napoli? Did you like it?" The yelling continued.

"I cant remember," the woman on the floor snapped back.

"Perhaps you will remember this." Lucrezia swung a fire poke up and down on to Catarina's leg. There was not snap heard but something had to have broke or been severely damaged. "That put you in your place. Lock it and give me the key"

Gabriela stood up from the bars and in front of Lucrezia when she left. Yelling and slapping was one thing but hitting a woman with a weapon when she had none was not OK. She stood her ground before Lucrezia screamed and swung the pick catching Gabriela across the face quickly. She was given a half smile as her cheek opened up on the left side stopping at the corner of her mouth. Her hood flew back as she held her face. Blood streaming through her fingers.

"Guards seize her." Lucrezia barked and guards quickly surrounded Gabriela grabbing her. While Lucrezia walked over and slapped her.. "Remove her gauntlets and throw her in a cell."

The guards removed her weapons quickly and took the gauntlet and with the gears and spool of wire she got from her father. She glared at Lucrezia who dropped it to the floor and placed her foot on to it. Gabriela glared and narrowed her eyes.

"You want this back then say you are a worthless Puta.{S: whore}" She sneered watching Gabriela in he cell.

" I am a worthless Puta {S: Whore}." Gabriela spoke sourly back.

"Say you will lay every guard like a whore." Lucrezia narrowed her eyes back. "Say it or I will break it then burn it."

"I will lay every guard like a whore" Gabriela seethed out her knuckles going white under as she clenched the cell harder.

"I cannot hear you, Speak louder, Enough for Everyone Por favor." Lucrezia put weight down and Gabriela her a twang noise.

"I Will Lay Every guard like a whore.!" Gabriela spoke out loud enough the guards in the room heard her. "Now give me back my fathers Bracer

"Good." Lucrezia smiled and stomped down on the bracer with a loud audible snap and crunch.

"NOO!" Gabriela threw herself at the bars blood ran down her cheek. And jaw.

"You should be lucky you weren't killed to in Spain. Father was going to kill you when he removed you from he house but stopped. You are nothing but a mistake and you will not live much past tonight once I am done," Lucrezia screeched out then left the room leaving the two woman alone.

"You are the woman who too me captive is Montigirrioni" Catarina dragged herself to the bars wincing."You work for the Borgia but you dress like an assassin."

"My father was an assassin as he was training me to be. These are my father's robes. And that was his weapon the one I struggled to learn for him."Points to the broken bracer on the floor that she couldn't reach. "But when I get out of here I will strangle that woman myself!"

"Why did you help them?" the red head questioned.

"I didn't know any better. I was told a couple lies. And Now my eyes are opening to the truth of what happened." Gabriela pulls her legs to her chest. "But if I dare not cross Rodrigo as he took me in and raised me. But when I think back he didn't raise he trained me like a pet. And something tells me that's all I ever was to him."

"So the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Catarina spoke out reaching her arm through the bars over.

"Enemy of my enemy I guess." Gabriela reached out and took Catarina's hand and shook it. "And Ezio is near."

"How do you know that?" Catarina questioned a little confused.

"I saw him outside the window peaking in. He isn't very stealthy. At least not well. "Gabriela chuckled. "Call me Dulce. And please don't tell anyone I was the reason you got captured. It would be a bit of a problem if you did."

"Promise to beat that woman unconscious and help get me out of here and I will keep my mouth shut." Catarina smiled over.

"Deal." Gabriela turned her head hearing guards moving closer to them. She growled and flexed her hand ready to fight.

The guards grew close but stopped and when both fell. The second turned around just in time to have his throat slit by a blade as Ezio stood behind them. He smirked and looked up. Seeing the red head stand and hold herself to the bars for support.

"Ezio," Catarina spoke happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying a visit to the tailor." Ezio spoke back spartly

"Saving me will provoke Cesare's wrath." Catarina worried to him.

"Fortunatly for us, he is away. Any chance there is a second Key?" Ezio searched a body near by of a guard he killed.

"The guard handed his keys to Lucrezia. So I assume not." She spoke surely.

"There isn't. There is only one set" Gabriela spoke up and stood up turning in her cell to look out.

"Dulce? What are you doing here.?" Ezio shook his head

"Like you Here for the tailor" Gabriela spoke back with a bit of sarcasm

"Do you know where She is?"Ezio asked them. "So I can get you both out,"

"Her Quarters are at the top of the Castillo" Gabriela spoke back calmly her arms resting on the cross bar of the cell.

"All right you both stay here. That key is as good as mine." Ezio spoke up with a curt nod showing he was serious.

"We arnt going any where." Both Catarina and Gabriela spoke at the same time bother being sarcastic to Ezio telling them to stay put. Ezio stopped and they watched his shoulders drop as he realized her deserved that comment. And then they waited.


	8. The Great Escape

"_**Another long chapter I know I know don't worry Hopefully they will shorten back up but I will say this there is a lot of talk in this and I do mean a lot of talk Plus a really cool fight that makes Gab and Ezio total Bamfs" Big smile**_

"_**I am going to have a scar on my face" Gabriela growled**_

"_**Um... It was Lucrezia's fault not mine." Runs for life.**_

"_**I think its Sexy." Ezio chimes in.**_

"_**You would." Gabriela shook her head "What is not sexy on a woman Hmm?"**_

"_**And Adam's Apple." Ezio shutters and walks away to go find his happy place.**_

"_**I think that brought up a bad memories Gab... Good one"**_

"_**All in a days job now let get on with this show." Gabriela smirks and walks away to torture Ezio a bit more.**_

Gabriela sat in her cell leaning against the bar looking out at her smashed bracer rage in her mind. Once she got out she was going to beat Lucrezia to the point no one could recognize her for what she did. She seethed and narrowed her eyes focusing on her little plan before she heard Catarina in the cell next to her speak up catching her attention.

"So why " Catarina's voice was full of curiosity.

"Why what?" Gabriela stretched her mind relaxing.

"Why did you help them?" Catarina asked once more.

"Like I said I was lied to and didn't know any better" Gabriela snapped a bit.

"No, I mean why did you help, what was the cause before you found out you wee lied to." Catarina spoke with a bit more authority in her voice.

"Oh. Escuzi then. I believed Ezio killed my father in cold blood. I was in bed when my padre and my abuelo (S: Grandfather) was killed. A saw a man dressed like my father pulling a blade from his body. I Screamed and he looked up to me and then ran away with a man dressed in black chasing him with two hidden blades fully extended. I ran to my father and he said to be safe and remember. "Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted." said those I can trust will know that." Gabriela took a deep shuttered breath. "Then he died. Shortly after Rodrigo came in and he took me away saying he would take care of me and he did. I was only 12, 13 at the time so I followed not knowing he was who he was."

"Do you still want revenge?: Catarina's voice sounded cold

"I do but I do not know who to seek out any more.: Gabriela sighed before standing up. "They are getting close. I can hear Lurcrezia's screaming voice getting louder."

"You heard that too. Good I was hoping I wasn't going insane." Catarina chuckled " And do not worry I wont say a thing to any one but you may want to explain yourself to Ezio when you can or else something bad can happen."

"I will keep that in mind." looked to the door as the annoy blonde dressed in read was carried in rather unceremoniously.

Ezio walked holding his blade to her throat over to Catarina's cell. Catarina pulled herself to her feet with a smirk on her face showing that they one and Lucrezia lost. Lucrezia was still screaming profanities and insults at Ezio before she turned to see Catarina so close to her once more.

"Salute, Lucrezia. How I've missed you" Catarina spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Vai a Farti forrere, Troia!" (I: Go Fuck Yourself, Whore) Lucrezia seethed and spat out.

"Always a pleasure." She smirked "Bring her here I'll take the key."

Ezio pushed Lucrezia to the cell and Catarina grabbed the front of her dress before shoving her hand down the first. Ezio smirked a bit under his hood at the site. Lucrezia may not be a friend but she was a woman with her chest hanging out and was having another woman's hand reaching down her bosom.

"oh Classy." Catatria spoke sarcastically after pulling the key from the woman's chest.

She quickly unlocked the cell and pushed it open and threw the key to Gabriela who made quick work out of her cell. She quickly moved to the other as Lucrezia was shoved in to the cell Catarina was just in. The moment she started to scream Gabriela threw her hand through the bars grabbing the front of Lucrezia's dress and pulled the same time Catarina grabbed her hair and slammed her head in to the bars. It was great team work.

"Bitch" Gabriela snapped before turning and going to her broken bracer and picking it up as well as all the pieces she could.

"Can you walk" She heard Ezio ask Catariana.

"No" Gabriela looked back when Ezio was answered and Catarina was limping really bad.

"Lucrezia attacked her with a steal poker." Gabriela spoke up.

"I guess we are going out the front." Ezio sighed and picked Catarina up.

"How do you plan to fight when we need to?" Gabriela spoke curiously.

"We will see when the time comes I guess." Ezio chuckled as he lead the way out.

They worked their way quietly and slowly out of the dungeon and Gabriela quickly took to taking the lead and checking around corner and door. One point and reached back to grab her stiletto from behind her back and quickly pounced guard who unfortunately had his back to her. She landed on him with a turd and a groan as he quickly fell. She hissed back calling Ezio around the corner. This way of moving was working out well until she started to go and a group on patrol up the hall saw them. Ezio and Gabriela froze looked to each other then back to the guards. Ezio put Catarina down and took a fighting stance with Gabriela next to him.

They both charged in to the fight. Ezio extended his blade and leap up pouncing one of the patrolling guards. Gabriela kept on the floor darting at one man ducking under his blade as he swung it just over her head. She slide her leg out sliding to a stop her leg between the guards and her weight on her back leg. Turning her blade up she stood quickly and threw her hands up slamming the blade in soft spot spot just behind the chin and up to the blade stopped at the hilt. Stepping back and twisting her step she spun around the guard and pulled down hard on the blade pulling it free of the ex-guards head letting him fall to the ground.

Ezio landed on his pray palm out slamming in to the side of the man's neck as they fell to the floor. He jerked his hand back as he continued his momentum forward tumbling in to the next guard and swinging his hand forward. He flicked his wrist once more and the blade shot out as his hand made contact with the mans stomach.. The guard keels over slightly and Ezio took this chance to grab the man by the collar and pulled while lifting whit his blade hand, blade still in the man, Flipping him over and dropping him square on the top of his head. Hearing a sickening crack Ezio let go, the mans body falling to the floor limp the blade easily sliding from his body.

Gabriela stood in a stare down with the last patrolling guard, A heavy, She was in a bit of a panic as that last guard was strong. She was not very pleased but her one advantage was speed. The guard swung his giant ax straight down on her she quickly jumped to the side out of the way and took the chance when his ax was down. She quickly moved, stepping on the the back of the ax using it as a spring board as she pushed herself up bringing her knee to the man's helmeted head. She knocked the helmet off and landed in a straddling position on his head. She quickly brought her blade up and then down in to the back of his neck twisting. As the man fell she tumbled backwards rolling down his body to a kneeling position before looking around to make sure all the enemies were gone.

Ezio raised a brow as he prepared to help her take down the last guard. Hell on a good day those bastards were hard. He watched her as moved quickly and take down the guard. He was rather impressed by her moves, and even more so curious as to where she learned them. He moved back to Catarina who was also staring slightly in surprise, she found a new respect for the woman who was able to catch her. He started to walk again as Gabriela joined them after collecting her blade and cleaning it.

"So... Where did you learn that?" Ezio side glanced to her.

"My father. He was an assassin in Spain before he was killed" Gabriela hissed out a bit.

"You may be better then I. I struggle to take those men down." Ezio smirked a bit.

"The larger guards are easy for me. They are slow and large. The one with lighter weapons and armor are hard cause they are fast and smaller targets. Also they tend to be more intelligent." Gabriela quickened her self as the walked down the hall.

She raised a hand up stopping Ezio she slinked around the corner like a cat and soon a gurgling noise could be heard then a thump. Ezio peaked around the corner and saw Gabriela cleaning her blade on a mans shirt. Looking up she waved him in to the room. He walked in and looked around before seeing a hole in the floor he looked over and thought for a moment. Then a smirk came on to his face.

"Don't you dare." Catarina spoke in a warning tone just before he tossed her over the edge.

Ezio chuckled as Gabriela covers her mouth trying not to laugh herself. She slowly moved closer to the ledge to see how far of a fall it is before freezing. It was not a long fall but it was still a fall. She took a step back only to feel a hard body behind her. She slowly looked up and saw Ezio looking down at her before he shoved her in to the hole. She screeched as she fell landing In the hay beside Catarina who just crawled out. Gabriela laid shaking in the hay before she felt a large shift next to her.

Ezio landed and chuckled once more. He quieted hearing foot steps and quickly flipped over I the hay waiting. Catarina slide behind the hay a bit to hide as a large man in armor walked in. He looked around a moment before walking to the Hay pile. Lifting his weapon he got ready to poke in to the hay just as Ezio sprang out slamming his hidden blade in to the mans throat and dragging him in to the hay. Climbing back out he pulled Gabriela up and out then lifted Catarina up.

"Don't You ever DO THAT AGAIN!" Catarina screamed at Ezio and punched him in the shoulder getting another chuckled from him.

"How much farther.?" Ezio questioned in wonder.

"We should be on ground level " Gabriela glared at him still shaking a bit from the fall. "Lets just keep going.

The rest of the way out of the Castillo was easy not to many guards which was good. Gabriela took lead and took them out quickly and quietly so they could move a bit faster and once outside they had to open the gate and get some horses. Ezio looked down to Catarina and hummed.

"Can you ride?" Ezio questioned

"Yes just get me on the horse and I can live with the pain." Catarina spoke with her head held up and proud.

"OK The gates wheels are on either side of the gate. I will take the one on the right. Ezio the left . Once open the stables are on the other side." Gabriela informed him before she darted to the right side of the large gate to work the wheel.

Ezio took Catarina to the left and was stopped by guard. Not something he was expecting. He quickly put Catarina down and drew his long sword to fight. He had to keep himself safe and Catarina who was unable to even defend herself. Catarina quickly did her best and dragged herself around the fight and pulled herself over to the gate wheel and started to pull it to release the lock on the gate. She looked over seeing Gabriela doing the same.

Ezio struck down the last man a few cut and rips in his shirt and on his body as he sheathed the blade. He ran to Catarina and lifted her once more before seeing Gabriela hoping the wall and dropping the few feet below. He did the same hopping over the fence landing heavily on his feet with the extra weight. They ran in to the Stables and got Catarina on to a horse Gabriela quickly climbed on to her own.

"Hurry Ezio." Catariana gritted out in pain.

"Ride across the Bridge I will cover you both." Ezio barked turning his horse

"I can help you fight!" Gabriela spoke up.

"No get Catarina to safety. First I will be fine." Ezio smirked and took off running pulling his sword.

Catarina and Gabriela took off and charged a head blazing through the masses on the bridge. The kept running not stopping till the reached the other side. On the other side they slowed and Ezio stopped before looking over to them as he was dismounting his horse and drawing his blade.

"Go to Isola Tiberina {Tiber Island} Fine Machiavelli there he will be waiting for me" Ezio called out to us.

"What about you?" Bother girls called out thinking he was crazy.

"Someone has to stay here and Distract the guards" Ezio smirked as he found this was going to be a fun little outing for him.

"Get back in once piece or I will never forgive myself." Catarina called back to him

"I can..." Gabriela started to speak before she was cut off by a very hard tone of Ezio.

"GO!" He yelled at them making both women turn and run away from the fight that was about t take place.

The two women ran the streets quickly Gabriela taking the lead knowing the city a bit more. She got them to the Tiber Island area but didn't know exactly where the hide out was. They looked around quietly. Before stopping and looking to each other as they took one more glance around.

"So where is Machiavelli?" Gabriela asked half to herself.

"No Idea but I need off this horse my leg.." Catarina's face was pale and slightly sweaty from dealing with the pain.

Gabriela jumped from her horse and walked over to Catarina to help her down. She reached up to help support her when she turned before a second set of arms moved and wrapped around Catarina's waist. Gabriela turned her head quickly as she was getting ready to attack the one next to her but stopped when she got the vibe of bad idea.

"La Volpe!" Catarina smiled as she was helped down.

"You know him?" Gabriela asked.

"Yes This is La Volpe, La Volpe this is Dulce. She helped with getting Ezio and myself from the Castillo." Catarina informed him quickly . "She is also an assassin from Spain."

"Ah, Pleasure to meet you Madonna. Come follow me then." La Volpe lifted Catarina up gently and carried her down a near by set of stairs and in to a building.

They entered the building and Catarina was deposited gently in to a chair before La Volpe left then alone in the room. Gabriela looked around in aw at the masterful art on the wall and even the stone work. She was amazed not even the Castillo looked to regal on the inside. This place felt warm, welcoming and even relaxing while the Castillo felt cold, and intimidating. Gabriela moved to the fire place feeling the warm fire as she heard the door once more. Turning her head she saw the man come back with a doctor to take a look at Catarina's leg.

After a few moments the door opened once more and Ezio walked in. He looked worse then he probably was. His white robes were stained red with blood though his or not was hard to tell do to the amount . Gabriela looked over to him as did Catarina. The doctor moved having finished with Catarina and moved over to Gabriela checking her face out from the swipe she got from Lucrezia's fire poker.

"Ezio" Catarina spoke out with relief.

"Where is Machiavelli?" Ezio asked calmly though a bit upset.

"We could not Find him" Catariana spoke as Gabriela was busy getting her face cleaned of blood and checked.

"I brought the Contessa (I: Countess) Here," La volpe strode back in to the room arms behind his back.

"Catarina..." Machiavelli's voice sounded as he walked in to the room.

"Care to tell us Where you have been,?" La Volpe spoke with an agitated yet calm tone

"Looking for Ezio. What of Cesare and Rodrigo?" Machiavelli changed subject a bit quick

"Cesare rode off before I could get close to him and Rodrigo was somewhere else entirely." Ezio had a bitter tone to his voice.

"That is odd. Rodrigo is usually at the Castillo" Machiavelli commented calmly though he had a million thoughts going by in his eyes all at once.

"Very Odd Indeed" Volpe spoke in a poisonous tone directed somewhat at Machiavelli.

"What a waste. No Offense" Machiavelli spate out before looking to Catarina to make sure he meant no insult but once would think different based on his attitude.

"None Taken." Catarina kept calm and looked over to Gabriela as she walked over and sat on the arm of the chair able to join the little pow wow while the doctor came for one last look at Catarina's leg

"With Cesare gone to Urbino, we must build our forces." Ezio spoke firmly as he had an Idea in his mind

"I thought we intended to strike now?" Machiavelli was now curious and he seemed a bit concerned and this made even Gabriela who barely knew the man weary

"Impossible" Gabriela piped up crossing her arms. Her hood down showing her face and the newly forming scar.

"Cesare commands a massive army in Romagna. You would never reach him" Catariana spoke up next as she and Gabriela knew first hand what Cesare had at his finger tips.

"I say we work here. In Roma. Erode the Borgia's influence while restoring our own. And, in fact, I want to begin right now." Ezio commanded and that made Gabriela smile the thought of his plan. The idea of knocking both Cesare an Lucrezia down a few dozen pegs was never a bad thing. "Volpe, Bring Claudia and Bartolomeo here. Machiavelli, meet me outside." Ezio turned and looked to the doctor "Take care of her."

He made a motion to Gabriela to follow him and she got up and did walking out of the tower with both the men. She pulled her hood up and walked with them through the streets as they did some idol chatter about weather and taxes and other mind numbing topics. They just kept walking calmly and chatting.

"So you never told me who this woman that follows us is." Machiavelli glanced back.

"This woman has a name. And as you are quite capable of talking, and intelligent enough to know I am here, I am sure you are able to turn around and ask ME who I am PROPERLY" Gabriela spoke with a sharp tongue as she took no crap from any one provided she could help the situation.

"She has a point" Ezio chuckled as Machiavelli frowned and moved his hands to clasp behind his back.

"Alright. My name Niccolo Machiavelli. And who might you be?" he brought one hand out to to shake hers.

"Dulce Soto de Madrid" She took his hand firmly shaking it.

"Soto De Madrid. The same Soto that was the Master Assassin in Spain?" Machiavelli chimed in curiously.

"Si. My padre was Roberto Soto Master Assassin in Spain before he was murdered along with my Abuelo.

"I did not know he had a child." Machiavelli was rather confused and gave her a suspicious look.

"Well one shouldn't share every detail of ones life now should they?" Gabriela spoke up before narrowing her eyes.

"Enough you too we have things to talk about. Look. The Borgia rob everything from the people to maintain power." Ezio chided them like children before speaking of the problem at hand.

"What do you intend to do?" Machiavelli questioned as so far Ezio was not making a good choices in his opinion.

"We will recruit him to our cause." Ezio raises his head with pride.

"You cannot be serious" Machiavelli popped Ezio's figurative Balloon quite quickly.

"To win this war, Machiavelli, we need loyal soldiers. By recruiting Enemies of the state we arm those who have been disarmed by the Borgia" Ezio made a good standing point

:"Go then recruit our first Novices." Machiavelli waves his hand as Ezio nodded and took off leaving the two alone. "Dulce, are you here to help or harm Ezio."

"If I was hear to harm him do you think I would say I was?" Gabriela looks to him. "I came to Italia for info on who killed my father so I can avenge the one that killed him. I will help you both as in the end it may help uncover my own answers. "She put her hand out to him. "Sound good?"

"Good:" Machiavelli smirked and took her hand "You are our first Assassin Novice, well till we see how well trained you really are. Now lets go back Ezio could be a while and we can start with seeing how good you really are." One last nod they both headed back to Tiber Island as many new things needed to be done now thanks to Ezio's plan.


	9. Bathtime and level placement

_Sorry for the long delay between the last chapter and this one. I was in crunch time for a con that I was going to be attending and needed to finish a cosplay I was going to be competing. I didn't win but that only means next year I need to push for a better cosplay. Well like I said thanks for be patient and waiting for this._

_Gab: You did suck You made a cosplay of a blonde ditzy elf girl with a harp._

_Ezio: I thought it looked nice. {gives a big smile}_

_me: Your charms do not work on me Ezio_

_Ezio: Oh... um lets get on with the show then._

_Gab: womanizer... Lets get this show over with._

_Me: I agree, ONE WITH THE SHOW!_

Gabriela and Machiavelli had parted ways with Ezio and were on their way back to the Tiber Isle. Their walk was not long but they took their time. Once they reached the large building Machiavelli stopped her and looked up to the top of the building.

"Lets see how well you can climb. A little race to the top?" Machiavelli narrowed his eyes a bit and walked to the building placing his hand to the cool stone wall.

"The top?" Gabriela looked up and paled slightly. "Yea... sounds good."

"You look a little pale Dulce. Is there a problem?" Machiavelli raises a brow looking to her.

"No, I just don't do high places very well." Dulce took a deep breath. "But lets get this over with shall we?"

Dulce darted to the wall and ran up grabbing the edge pulling herself up. Machiavelli fallowed quickly after her and they climbed as fast as their legs and hands would allow. Roughly half way up Dulce stopped on a small roof over a window. She faced the wall with her eyes closed she was about 3 stories up and found herself unable to move up any more. Machiavelli looked down over a landing just over her head and squatted down watching her from the ledge.

"That as far as you can move child?" Machiavelli spoke with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Bastardo" Gabriela hissed her eyes held closed tightly her leather gloved hands clawing the wall. "Will you help me or just going to ridicule me?"

"Reach up and take my hand and we can go in the door up here." Machiavelli sighed softly when she reached up and took her hand and pulled her up easily then escorted her in to the tower. "Tell me why you have issues with high places?"

"I used to climb a lot when I was little. I fell from ten floors up. I landed in the arms of my Guardian's son. Since them I couldn't climb all to high." She was slightly ashamed of herself.

"We will have to work that fear from you." Machiavelli hummed as he walked with her down to the main hall. "But first Dinner. We can wait till Ezio is back to finish assessing your level. He has been a bit more active in the job then I."

Gabriela nodded her head and followed Machiavelli through the tower until they were in the main hall. It was as impressive this time as was the first. She heard a woman talking and along with a man when they passed through another door in to a dinning hall. In the large room was a long table that could easily sit 20 people, with their own chair. At the end of the table sat Catarina and Volpe enjoying dinner while chatting.

"So the master returns, with a woman finally in toe." Volpe snarled showing his growing hatred from Machiavelli.

"I do not know you well Signore Volpe, but I will ask you to re-frame from using me for an insult." Gabriela narrowed her eyes and tightened her fists. She could care less of their little spat, but she was not going to let them use her in their fight.

"Escuzi, then. You are correct. I took the liberty of having dinner made while you three were out. You came back just in time to eat. Now where is Ezio?" Volpe stood calmly keeping his own cool

"Out getting recruits to our order. He should be back later" Machiavelli spoke rather smug like he was the one doing the work and how it was his idea to get them.

"I see. So I guess she il Prima (I: the first) of his new order?" Volpe looked to Gabriela questioningly.

"Si, I am. But I Assure you I am no novicio (S: Novice) like his other will be." Gabriela took a seat and relaxed as a plate of food was placed in front of her and Machiavelli.

They all quieted down and ate dinner in peace. There was little talking other then a few questions to Gabriela about her past and such. She made sure to keep her relation to the Borgia a secret for obvious reasons. Dinner was over almost as quickly as it had started and every one just relaxed over cups of warm wine while the day slowly came to its own end.

"It has been a long day, and I feel I have an even longer walk back home." Gabriela stretched her arms over her head as she pushed her chair out and stood up. "I bid you all a good night"

"Ah I almost forgot. Dulce you can have room upstairs. It will be a safe place to sleep and rest when you need. All the recruit will have a room to stay in." Machiavelli spoke to her lazily.

"Get me a Bath and I will be more then happy to use the room." She smiled

"Do not worry about a bath, Those will be ready for everyone tonight after all this excitement."

Gabriela nodded and sat back down the idea of a hot bath not just a basin of hot water and a rag was to good to be true. Also staying here kept her safe from the Borgia and any of their minions. That and it would be a good sleep especially knowing she wouldn't be waking up every few moments in fear someone broke in to her home.

Finishing their glasses everyone, except Volpe, went up the stairs to the bedrooms for the night. Gabriela walked in to her room, it was small but had a dresser, desk and bed sharing a wall far from the door a small fire place near the door and a tub against another wall. The walls were stone and framed with dark wood. The furniture was the same dark wood . The Curtain in the room were Navy and made of a heavy though very fine material and the bedding was a dark crimson red with while sheeting.. What finished the room was a dark crimson and gold rug on the floor. What amazed Gabriela was though the room was small it was nearly the size of her one room house.

She stepped in to the room and sat on bed starting to remove her thigh high boots one lace at a time when she heard a knock and saw a few people carrying buckets of water in. She continued to finished removing her layers stopping on her last layer, a thin tunic. The last two buckets brought in to the room were exchanged for her clothes. She placed the two buckets to the side for a bit later. Dulce pushed the door lazily and walked to the tub and slowly stepped in. The hot water was near orgasmic on her skin. She removed her tunic top and slowly sunk in to the water letting the hot engulf her body.

She relaxed in the water and closed her eyes to enjoy herself while she could before she would go to bed. She sat there for a few moments and the inkling that some was watching her started to bite at the back of her head. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of golden brown eyes at the foot of her tub. She didn't jump nor scream, all she did was cross her arms and narrow her eyes.

"Ezio, how did you get in here? And why are you watching me?" Gabriela raised a brow to him.

"The door was open and because I could really." Ezio smirked as he was squatting by the foot of the tub arms crossed on the edge and head resting on his arms. "I was hoping you let me join you maybe?"

"How about you do not join me, and leave before you find out I can hide weapons on myself even when I am nude?" She relaxed and sat up pulling her knees to her chest watching him still.

"I could but we need to talk." he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Machiavelli told me you froze climbing up the tower to the roof entrance."

"Yes I have a fear of heights." She glanced to him as she started to wash her body down. "It is something I gained when I fell from ten stories."

"I see, well we will work that fear out of you, if not just means you will have to use other means of escaping." Ezio smirked. "Anything else I should know? You can ride a horse, climb though not very high,"

"I can not swim." Looks over to Ezio. "And I cannot dance."

"You can not swim?" Ezio pondered that a moment, "Makes sense you did kinda sink when you fell off that cliff in to the lake below.. I will teach you to swim tomorrow then."

"That is fine by me." Gabriela moved to lean on the side of the tub her head resting on her arms. "Now I know we are going to be part of the same brotherhood and all but I am still a lady, Get. Out!" She pointed to the door getting a chuckle from Ezio as he nodded and got up and sauntered out.

"You know you can stop me any time to finish that bath with you?" Ezio mused to her.

"VA! (s: Go)" She pointed again and pounded her other fist as he left shutting the door leaving her to chuckle and shake her head. "He will definitely keep me from being bored."

Gabriela stood from the bath and grabbed one of the buckets she set aside and slowly lifted it over her head and pouring it over her body starting with her hair. She rinsed away the bath water with clean water along with any remaining soap on her body. Stepping out of the tub she took a towel and pattered her body dry and pulled on a loose fitting woman night dress and stretched. She slowly crawled in to the bed in the room passing out almost as soon as her head hit the pillows.

The morning came and Gabriela woke to the sun slipping through her curtains on to her face. She Stretched and rolled over getting out of bed. She stretched once more as she walked to her window opening the curtain and window letting the fresh morning air in to the room. With one last stretch she dressed in a pair of brown pants and her thigh high boots along with a tunic before leaving the room. If Ezio was planning on teaching her to swim she was not going to wear her full gear.

She left her room and looked down the hall before walking down the hall and stopped near a rather large door then slowly opened it and walked in to the room. The room was dark with little light coming in to the room from behind the curtains. Walking to the window she slowly pulled the curtain open it a bit more. Turning around she saw the bed was empty but a chair near by had a large sleeping figure in it.

Walking over she saw Ezio had fallen asleep in the chair his leg crossed in front of him laying comfortably on a small auto-man. He was slouched over with his arms crossed over his chest and head down. He had not even removed his assassins robes from the night before. He still had his hood up over his head. He must of retired to his room did a lot of paper work, from the looks of his desk, and fell asleep the moment he let himself get comfortable. She pushed his hood back and looked at his sleeping face.

"Hmm. He is rather handsome." Gabriela whispered to herself with a smile reaching up moves some hair from his face.

"Mmm, Mia Bella." He murmured as he shifted and actually nuzzled in to her hand taking a deep breath before relaxing again his head falling to the side.

"Ezio wake up." She smirked and pushed his head back up so it wasn't hanging to the side. "Its morning, and you can not sleep all day."

Ezio scrunched his face making Gabriela bit her lip to keep from laughing as he opened his eyes and looked about. He slowly moved himself from the chair hissing and groaning as his muscles stretched and his bones popped from his very bad sleeping position. Once he was up out of the chair he stretched over his head and popped his back before looking down to Gabriela. He blinked now noticing he was over a half foot taller then her.

"Good morning Ezio." Gabriela patted his shoulder and started to leave the room. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Did Machiavelli send you to wake me?" Ezio groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was definitely not a morning person.

"No I woke up and decided that if I am up then every one else best be up." she looked back to him with a rather Evil smile painted on to her face.

"Really? You are a evil donna" Ezio shook his head and followed her out of the room.

"No just kidding. I actually thought you might wanna start your day early as we have things to do and I am sure you have more important things you need to do yourself." She looked back to him making sure he was there as she went right to the kitchen.

"Yes, teach you to swim. Do a few errands find a couple more recruits then more paper work." Ezio thought for a moment. "Oh and train said recruits. Care to help with that?"

"Maybe depends on how well they want to learn." Gabriela hopped on to the counter and sat comfortably and grabbed an apple to eat.

"Fair enough but first thing is first we need to place you in your proper level." Ezio crossed his arms.

"Aside from swimming and my height issue, I would gladly say I am a Meistro Assassina" Gabriela smirked.

"Not so fast Bella. We will have to see. Took me near 20 years to reach the level I am." Ezio raised a brow and dropped his head slightly in a knowing fashion.

"20 years? How old are you? You cannot be that much older then me," Gabriela eyed him suspiciously as she was near 24 years and he looked to be only in his mid thirties at the most.

"I am 41 years old" Ezio chuckled and stepped over to her getting very close reaching around her to the fruit bowl behind her as he purred softly at her. "I can assure you I am still more in shape then any man your age."

"I can see that." She smirked "Round is the in shape for men now."

"Ow You wound me Bella!" Ezio stepped back stumbling dramatically one arm going up to cover his eyes while he held a pear and the other holding his heart. "So cruel to wound your Master."

"Bravo, you suck at acting too." She hopped off the counter tossing her apple to a bucket of trash. "Lets go, oh great and powerful master before I die from your acting.

With a last chuckle they both left the tower and in to the streets. Ezio walked almost lazily as he was in though and chewing on his pear. He had an Idea of where he wanted to teach her to swim but he needed to be sure. He figured the docks at the river to the west would be the best bet as was deep enough to need to swim but still give her something to hold on to till she could actually swim with out sinking.

Ezio looked over to her and put and arm around her shoulders pulling her a bit closer wrapping his cape around her shoulders when they passed a few guards. She glanced up to him with a dry glare as if to say take your hand off me until she saw where his eyes were focused. She kept walking and let Ezio escort her around the corner and down a few back alleys in the poor part of the city till they neared the dock when he pulled his arm back.

"Apologies Dulce. I did not wish to have any unnecessary fights today" Ezio spoke his eyes open wide shimmering like gold in the light as he turned his head side to side slowly as though looking and listening for anything.

"It is alright. I agree especially because I am a little dressed down to fight." She chuckled as she never put her robes on. "So we are going to learn here?"

"Yes we are." Ezio's shoulders finally relaxed as he took a steady stride to the dock then stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Gabriela turned her head slightly before pointing to a small boy sitting on the docks. "Sounds like someone is crying."

"Yes..." Ezio frowned and started to walk over to the boy slowly and relaxed. Gabriela followed behind but kept distance for the moment.

"Poor kid." Gabriela hummed mostly to herself and watched the two.

"Bambino (I: little man) Why do you cry?" Ezio spoke with a soft voice that was very kind.

"They're going to take my mamma on a boat ride. They say I will go on the next one." the boy sobbed a bit as he spoke as Ezio squatted and knelt down to be eye to why with the boy.

"Who?" Ezio frowned a bit as he spoke and Gabriela crossed her arms her head dropping as she thought a bit.

"A man from the castle came with guards and arrested us. He scared me." The boy whined and cowered down a bit making Gabriela just want to hold the boy and comfort him. She knew what it was like to loose your only family and not have anyone to hold you and make you feel safe again.

"They ARE scary" Ezio agreed with the boy then reassure him that he was OK"But you look Very Brave."

"Will you bring my momma back?" The boy asked almost pleading.

Ezio looked back over his shoulder to Gabriela almost like he was asking her permission. She looked back to him and narrowed her eyes before walking over to the boy and kneeling beside them both. Placing her hand on the boys shoulder she smiled to him and nodded gently.

"We will get your momma back and make sure they never take her again." Gabriela smiled

"Where did they take your mother?" Ezio asked as he was in full agreement to find the boys mother especially so, if the man from the castle worked with Cesare.

"Down that street." The boy nodded in the direction of the men and his mother.

"Good, DO you have some place to go for now?" Ezio questioned in case he needed to find a place for the boy. Leaving him out alone was not good.

"My Uncle's" The boy grew happy knowing someone was going to save his momma.

"Go there. And do not stop to talk to anyone" Ezio waved to boy off as he stood up.

" Well shall we hurry then?" Gabriela waved her hand to the direction the boy said.

"Yes but you need to go back to the hide out your are not dressed for this." Ezio spoke.

"Like hell I am not going. I might not have my robes or armor but I still have my knife and I can fight." Gabriela walked off away from Ezio heading down the street.

"If you must but we must hurry." Ezio quickly passed her in to a jog then a full sprint with Gabriela hot on his heels.

They ran down the street and threw a few Alleys stopping once they reached a large open plaza. Ezio looked around and hummed before pointing. To a man dressed in fine furs missing an arm. Gabriela looked and nodded she knew that man. He was one of Cesare's flea bitten dog. He was a slaver and took people as slaves if he felt that person fit a specific look. She growled and step out ready to strike only to have Ezio drag her back and shake his head.

"The mother is not here. He may lead us to her and others. We fallow closely and hide." Ezio whispered sternly before slipping from the alley and mixing in to the crowd.

Gabriela followed suit. She never really had to hide from people so this was defiantly a new thing for her. She kept her eye on the man and slipped around corners and around people till he took off in to a sprint away from her and Ezio. She heard Ezio curse and take off running himself and not wanted to be left behind she took to a sprint as well.

They ran through the country side for a bit coming to the large Colosseum in the middle of the area. Ezio and Gabriela slipped behind some pillars and watched as the man stopped and turned around muttering then stomping off quickly. With out missing a beat Ezio and Gabriela were off right behind the guy. They slipped in to an arch way Ezio holding Gabriela close to him as they listened to the man speak about his plans. Ezio saw the rage building it Gabriela and loosen his hold leaning his head down.

"Get him, bella" Ezio purred in her ear and that was all she needed

She dove from around the arch way her dagger in hand as she pounced the guy stabbing him in the back. She landed on him as she fell to the ground and quickly she stood up and pulled her knife taking a fighting stance against the other guards. Ezio slipped from around the corner and took to discarding the guards as Gabriela took to freeing the people.

Once the people were free Ezio and Gabriela left the area before any guards showed up and caused a bigger mess. With a smile nudged Gabriela and took off to a light jog. She stumbled and narrowed her eyes and took off after him till they reached the city. He sighed contently as she caught up with him punched him in the shoulder. They slowly started to cross a the bridge back to Tiber Isle.

"What was that for?" She snapped.

"You did really good. I would say your not quite a maestro but your defiantly near it." He smirked "And lets get something to eat. I am hungry."

"pss Ezio Over here!" A voice was heard and they both looked at each other before looking to where it had come from.


	10. Find Friends and Becoming More

No loves from the last chapter but that is OK. I figured people would at least be entertained by Ezio being a brat. So I would say on a scale of 1-10 Dulce's affection for Ezio is about a 4 . He has her respect and trust because he is earning it. And well she doesn't want to Kill him any more, which is good., right? Anyways I have found that every time I hear the song "Serenity" by Godsmack it makes me wanna write this story same as "We all die young" by Steel dragon. I don't know why they just do and I listen to them as I type to so keeps the juices flowing. Now on with the show.

Ezio and Gabriela looked to each other as they walked slowly down a few steps at the end of the bridge and looked about a moment before Ezio nodded to a box and near. They stepped closer when a noise sounded behind them. With out even thinking Ezio put his hand up and forcing Gabriela behind him quickly to protect her. She was a bit caught off guard by his actions, having never had anyone push her back away from danger.

"Chi e La? (I: Whose there?) Ezio snapped quickly

"Ezio" There stood with his arms open was none other then Leonard a dear friend to both assassins though neither knew that yet.

"Leonardo!" Ezio smiled brightly and moved to greet his friend.

"I knew you were behind the break-in at Sant'Angelo! It is good to see you, friend." Leonardo praised .

"Come here." Ezio demanded as he gave the man hug and pat on the back

"Forgive me." Leonardo spoke with a solemn tone as they broke apart. "The Borgia have commandeered my services. Actually They would have killed me had I refused."

"What do they want" Ezio frowned not liking what he just heard

"War machines. I have constructed weapons for all the Borgia guards and other terrible monstrosities besides. They are very well designed, Ezio. Here." Leonardo pulled a large scroll from his belt handing it over to Ezio. "The names of the Templar's overseeing their construction. Cesare intends to supply his army with my creations. You must dismantle them."

"Grazie. I will take care of the plans and the Machines." Ezio handed the scroll back to Gabriela and she took it quietly and smiled when Leonardo's eyes met hers.

"There is far graver news, I am afraid." Leonardo leaned in a bit and whispered. "they have the Apple."

"Yes, I know." Ezio lowered his head as he spoke and Gabriela turned her head away looking to the bridge feeling a bit responsible for that. "I gave the Apple to Mario"

"I am sorry, Ezio" he panted the mans shoulder for comfort. "Cesare left it in my hands to study, to make it work. Then Rodrigo took it from me, I know not where."

"I will recover it in time.. Leonardo, I have lost all the codex inventions you once fashioned for me." Ezio nodded showing he was not going to give up with out a fight.

"Hmm. Remaking them will be easy, I never forget a design, but you must compensate me for the raw materials." Leonardo blushed a bit.

"Really? They are not paying you at Il Vaticano?" Ezio raised a brow as he was going to pay for his equipment. Gabriela walked over to stand besides Ezio as they spoke of new equipment as she was very interested In the idea herself.

"Very... very little" Leonardo grumbled in disapproval. If we are to do this, we must appear to not meet at all."

Ezio looked down to Gabriela and she only shrugged before looking around not seeing any guards but that didn't mean they weren't around. They walked over and watched as Leo drew a circle, square and hand on to the bench seat.

"A hand?" both Ezio and Gabriela asked making Leonardo smirk.

"It is pointing to where you should sit, so sit!" Leonardo chuckled as he moved away from the bench a bit.

"Yes Maestro." Ezio spoke sarcastically and sat down and actually sighed out relaxing his already aching feet. He reached a hand up and to Gabriela. "Care to join me Bella?"

"Do not mind if I do. " With that Gabriela sat next to Ezio her back leaning against his arm as she relaxed as well.

After a moment Leonardo walked over and sat down next to the pair and hummed softly a few whispers went between the two. Gabriela was keeping her eyes open for any guards that might have an issue when them sitting there. Ezio shrugged his shoulder making Gabriela look back to the men.

"What?"She was curious to what they wanted.

"Where is the bracer you had?" Leonardo frowned a bit.

"Oh." She reached to her waist and pulled a small bag from it handing it over.

"What happened?" Leonardo felt the pieces and opened the back tears coming to his eyes. "Your father would be so up set."

"Lucrezia stomped on it...when I was captured and refused to give her answers." Gabriela sighed softly.

"I must return to my workshop, What here." Leonardo got up and scurried off quickly.

"So you know him?" Ezio questioned.

"Yes he is a good friend. Same with you I can see." She spun on the bench to sit her back to the wall and she looked up to him. "Is there something wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Leonardo?" Ezio frowned a bit.

"Well last time I saw him I was planning to kill you." She frowned a bit.

"I guess that is a good reason not to tell me." Ezio chuckled and looked over the wall and smirked. " We have some time why don't we go for a swim?"

"Ezio..."She groaned as she was tried from running out chasing a man then coming back. Though that didn't stop Ezio from picking her up and hopping the wall in to the water.

When they hit the water Gabriela started to panic and pushed and kicked at Ezio as they sank a bit more before floating back up. She clung to him shaking as he just chuckled. He back stroked a bit till he reached a small bit of land just under the wall. He pulled her off him and she quickly grabbed on to the land as he pulled himself out. From that point on he was showing her how to swim and explaining the movements she needed to swim. Before long they both heard some one caught from above them. Looking up they saw Leonardo giving him a stern look.

Ezio helped Gabriela from the water and they both climbed up the wall and hopped over and talk to Leonardo once more. He shook his head handing them each a small package and smiled before he left again. Ezio open his and smirked placing he new hidden blade on his other arm now having two and now twice as deadly. Gabriela opened her and sighed contently as Leonardo fixed her father's gauntlet and even made it a bit better.

"I guess its time to go back home." Gabriela sighed a bit as the sun was near late after noon and the sun would be setting in a few hours but the day was not over just yet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Ezio smirked."What?"

"Come with me quickly." His hand slid down her sopping when arm to her hand and started to run.

They ran down the bridge and threw a few streets before he stopped and whistled as a horse came galloping from around the corner. Ezio quickly mounted pulling her up quickly then darted off through the street around people almost recklessly. They flew out of the city and through the country side before he pulled to a stop as some very old ruins. He dismounted and helped her down and they walked up the old steps and he smiled."

"Ruins..." Gabriela gave a halfhearted smile.

"No, come on fallow me." he pulled her over and started to climb up.

"I do no think I can." She saw the top and was already in a bit of panic.

"Yes you Can just don't think about the height." He smiled down "Come climb up in front of me. I will catch you if you fall."

"OK." With a deep breath she climbed up till she was above him and she continued up with him right under her.

She reached the top a bit shakily before she sat down her legs over the edge. Ezio pulled right up next to her with out much of an issue and pushed his hood back. She looked up and saw the forest around the are and the setting sun. It wasn't anything like seeing the sun set over the ocean but it was nice. Ezio spun around and smiled.

"Dulce turn around." he whispered softly to her ear making her slowly slide away from the edge and turn herself around.

What she saw was amazing. The City of roam glowed in various shades of gold from the setting sun. The fields shimmered as the breezed fluttered over the blades of grass. The old white stones from the aqueducts and other scattered ruins looked like golden platinum. The site was amazing and Ezio smiled seeing the look on Dulce's face. This was a beauty very few got to see.

"Ezio, it is beautiful." Gabriela spoke softly.

"Yes, and if you let your fear of heights hold you back, you will never see things like this." Ezio smiled down to her.

The wind blew over the area and Gabriela shrived slightly as her clothes wee still damp and thin because she wasn't expecting the day to turn in to this. Ezio looked over to her hearing the shutter in her breath. He removed his cape from his shoulder and draped it around hers as they sat watching the world till the sun finally disappeared and the city started to flow with the little fire lights.

When the sky was fully dark Ezio took a deep breath and nudged her from her softly waking her from her zoning on the city. They both climbed down Ezio first . He reached up placed his hands on her waist helping her down the rest of the way before they both mounted his horse and walked back in to the city then dismounted walking side by side. They stopped by a stall that was starting to close up and Ezio made a small purchase before walking with her to a plaza with a nice fountain.

"What did you buy that you had to be sneaky with?" She asked him softly.

"I will share do not worry. My mother says spending my money on this is just as bad as spending it at a brothel.' Ezio chuckled as he opened the small decorative bag and inside was small little brown carved figures. "Oh these are the good ones too."

"What is it." She was curious though she could smell it was sweet.

"Open your mouth" He picked up a piece it was carved to look like a flower. When she complied he slipped it on to her tongue then put his finger under her chin making her close her mouth. He ate one himself and smiled when he heard her start to squeal next to him.

"MMM.. Dios MIO its Chocolate!" she smiled brightly and even laughed a bit. "It has been so long since I have had that."

"Same. Last time I had chocolate was before when I was in Spain. You father offered me a piece only a few moment before we were attacked." Ezio frowned a bit as he saw her shoulders slump as she heard him speak of her father. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Its OK. It was so long ago. Give me another piece to make it up." She smiled up to him as he pulled out another piece and put it to her lips and she bit in to it.

She was enjoying the time with Ezio a lot more then she would have ever thought. She turned her head as a minstrel started to play and the music came beautifully unlike most other minstrels during the day. Ezio smiled looking over to the man as well before standing up and putting his hand out to Gabriela. She raised a brow and reached her hand out as he took it very gently and pulled her up and in to a waltz position his hand on her lower back pulling her close.

"Ezio..."She blushed "I can not dance."

"Shh. Just move with me now right... together... left together... "Good." He watched her eyes as he guided her through the empty plaza dancing to the minstrel's music

He moved her quicker as he got them up to the beat of the song. He watched her face carefully as he saw her almost counting in her head to not lose her place while they danced. Her hazel eyes sparkled gold in the moon light when she looked up to him. Without either realizing it they stopped dancing and Ezio had leaned down and captured her lips with his. Her arms slipped around his neck as she moved to her toes to make up for the height difference between them and his arms tightened on her waist. They stood in the silent plaza alone just the two of them with no one around to bother them or ruin this moment.


	11. meeting and the Family

_BORED I really hate being bored cause then I do nothing but think of what I can do but really don't want to do. Kinda how I felt when I tried to start this. I wasn't fully sure where to send this chapter but I figured it out. And I think saying Gabriels affection rating went up would be very accurate. She jumped from a four to a five to I say a six in the last chapter, Now while there are smooching lets continue._

They stood lips locked in the middle of the quiet plaza. Gabriela was the first to pull away as she moved to stand flat footed once more. She looked up to him under his hood, his golden eyes looking out to her. His hands had slid to rest on her hips when she pulled back. They stood a moment longer lost in each other's eyes before she finally came out of her daze. And with out warning her hand came whipping across his face and she took off running.

Ezio was left standing in the middle of the plaza alone his cheek growing red and burning. Reaching up slowly he only smirked and shook his head. Grabbing his small pouch he tucked it to his belt and quickly took to the roof tops. He was heading home though he was going at a rather lazy pace easily reveling in what just happened. Gabriela watched him climb high before she took off back to Tiber Island wanting to get there before him.

Gabriela flew in to the main door or Tiber Island tower slamming the door shut. She walked through the main hall seeing Machiavelli and Catarina talking. Machiavelli looked up and as did Catarina, with a bit of a coy smile seeing Gabriela's red face. Steeling herself Gabriela walked through the room her head held high waiting to be stopped. Nothing was said to her as she moved through the door way to the stairs as she was going to her room. She stopped when she heard the main hall door open and close again and she knew that was Ezio.

"Where are you been?" Machiavelli questioned.

"We all have our secrets" Ezio spoke dark and playful tone.

"I took the liberty of setting up a means of communications with your recruits." Machiavelli made sure to emphisis the your in his sentence. "We send orders via carrier pigeon"

"Thank you, Machiavelli" Ezio was greatful and made sure it was know that he was very thankful with his tone.

"Bartolomeo Sends his apologies." Volpe's voice sounded and Gabriela looked around the corner seeing him and a younger girl with him. "The French have doubled their assault."

"Claudia" Ezio spoke with a sour tone to the woman.

"Ezio" the woman responded dryly leaving Gabriala to questioned their relationship.

"All right. I have a plan to deal with the Borgia." Ezio spoke rather triumphantly

"we can either go after Supplies or Cesare's followers" Machiavelli spoke up with the options.

"My plan is to attack both." Ezio was very confident in his plan. "If we cut off his funds, Cesare will lose his army and return with out his men, SO I ask you, where does he get his money? Volpe?"

"Agostina Chigi is the Pope's Money-lender, but Cesare does business with someone else. As of now, all we know is that he is called the Banker." Volpe spoke of what he knew from his men which was very little. Gabriela bit her lip wondering if she should tell them more but that could put her in to questioning as to how she knew that. But her info would be very helpful.

"I know someone who owes The Banker money. Senator Egidio Trache coems in all the time and complains." The woman spoke up quickly and that allowed Gabriela a way to keep hiding though she knew the same man and had collected from him a few times. He knew her face.

"Bene." Ezio nodded "I will follow up on that lead."

"French Soldier's are guarding the road back in to the Castello. Once Cesare arrives you will never get to him." Machiavelli chimmed in again with more bad news making himself seem more and more like the leak in Ezio's group of assassins.

"I Intend to kill the French General. With him Dead, Bartolomeo will have the Frenchmen on the defensive and they will abandon their posts on the Bridge." Ezio shop back his answer to that problem like he knew it was there before it was even mentioned.

"Even with those Troops gone, the Papal Guard will continues to protect the inner gate." Catarina spoke up knowing all to well the guarding on the insides of the Castello.

"There is a side entrance. Lucrezia;s Latest plaything, Pietro has a key." Volpe smriked almost having forgot that bit of info himself.

"He was at the Castello" Ezio nodded remembering the poor man.

"Come see me later, I will have my thieves ascertain his location." Volpe nodded and bowed heading out his eyes glancing to Gabriela as he passed back to leave.

The other nodded and left as well. It was late and everyone was heading out to get some well needed rest. Gabriela turned her gaze as Machiavelli helped Catarina from her chair and Ezio nodded heading to the stairs. Jumping up and leaping two steps at a time Gabriela ran up the stair and down the hall in to her room. She sighed as the only light was that from her fire place. She moved to sit on her bed let that meeting roll around in her head a bit wondering what she would have to do.

She thought a moment longer and laid back on her bed sighing heavily. She kicked the floor a bit and reached her hand down pulling the laces of her boots before relaxing and closing her eyes for the moment. When she opened her eyes again the sun was up and she was laying under her blankets nice and warm. She curled up tightly then stretched out as far as he body would allow her before sitting up her mind hazy of the night before. Looking to her arm her gauntlet was off and her boots had been removed. Getting up and quickly gave the room a look over and found her choke wire wrist guard on her night stand and her boots sitting next to the bed. She lifted her guard up and a small pouch sat under it and the smell of chocolate hit her nose.

"Ezio." She smiled and sat back on the bed lifting the pouch kind of feeling bad that she slapped him the night before."I should apologize to him."

"Apologize to who?" Catarina stood at her door walking in as she had just scared Gabriela. "I knocked."

"Ah Catarina, you scard me." She smiled softly "I need to apologize to Ezio."

"For what?" Catarina walked over slowly and sat down on a chair having used a cane to move.

"I slapped him last night and ran away from him." She looked down to the pouch again.

"That explains the red face I saw on you and the hand print on his face."Catarina chuckled softly "What did he do to deserve your wrath dear girl?"

"He kissed me." Gabriela looked over and saw a stunned look on Catarina's face.

"He kissed you and you slapped him thats not the first time that had happened to him." the woman chuckled loudly. "I thought he did something horrendous."

"Not just that, I let him, I enjoyed his lips on mine. When I pulled back it was the first thing I could think of doing" Gabriela dropped her head "So I did. I still haven't told him my secret and I do not know how to tell him. I am afraid to tell him actually, and thats becaues I do not know how to tell him."

"Be blunt with him" Catarina smiled. "Ezio as complex as he may come off, he is a very simple guy. Just say you need to talk to him and just tell him straight out. The longer you push this off the higher of a chance he finds out the wrong way and then there is a huge problem for you."

"You are right. But when do I tell him? He just got rather busy as did I with the new recruits. Training and missions" Gabriela looked down before her head shot up. "I can tell him right after we get rid of The Banker! We will need to lay low for a while it will be perfect"

"Good now make sure you tell him." Catarina got up "I am heading back to Froli. I am useless here and I need to get back home to my children. Best of luck."

The woman left leaving Gabriela to think a bit more before getting dressed in her full robes today. It was a cloudy day which meant a chance of rain, and a really soul sucking day. She finished dressing and sat on her bed once more for a bit before doing a once over making sure she had everything. She was going to have to head up to deal with Cesarre soon but had to get away from Ezio and any spying eyes to do so. Volpe men were good as seeing and Claudia's women were good at listening. This would be harder then she would have wanted.

"Vittoria agli Assassini!" Gabriela heard from outside and saw Catarina ride off away from Ezio who looked alittle sad to see the woman go.

Ezio looked up to the window seeing Gabriela looking out he waved to her and called her down with a simple motion of his hand. He waited outside as she came out and looked to him. She had her hood up and her head down she kind of still felt bad that she hit him. Though She wasnt sure why she felt so bad about it. She had hit other men even killed them with out feeling so guilty.

"Come, we are going to the brothel to get some more information." Ezio spoke sternly and headed off quickly not giving her a chance to argue.

"Ezio..."She kept behind him as she spoke up.

"What?" he grumbled looking back sounding very upset.

"I am sorry for last night." She looked up to him and saw him glance back his look a little cold. "I shouldn't have slapped you. It was wrong of me especially after you were so nice."

"Yea, you should be sorry." He spoke up a bit harshly which stunned Gabriela because the stories she had heard of him from Catarina and even Leonardo never put him in this kind of negative light. "You slapped a face of perfection leaving a bright red mark on my cheek. You almost ruined it and all the ladies around would have had to hate you for your discretions" He looked back with a smirk on his face as his voice got more playful and jokey.

"You are a brat" Gabriela spoke punching his arm making him laugh. "I honestly felt bad and you make a giant joke out of it.

"Sorry Bella. You are not the first to slap me, nor will you be the last." He chuckled putting an arm around her shoulder in a half hug before letting go "But I do forgive you and lets hurry the faster we get that info the faster we can get this Banker"

They walked through the boring street quietly as the morning sun started to burn away the gray clouds in the sky. They turned a few corner and ended up near a river and soon to a large building covered in flowers and banners. The sweet smell of flowers was everywhere choking those not used to the strong ouder. Ezio pointed to the building and they walked ever closer as scantly dressed woman waved at Ezio and giggled.

As the entered they were engulfed in another strong scent of perfumes and incence. Gabriela raised her hand to her nose to fend of the strong oder as it was already making her a little ill and dizzy. Going to the main desk She saw Ezio remove his hood and smile very warmly to an older but still very beautiful woman with dark hair and dark eyes. He watched the woman when she walked over and spoke very kindly to the woman.

"Buongiorno, Mother" Ezio's voice was warm and respectful

"Ezio." The woman threw her hands down as she spoke very upset "Thank you for coming to see me."

"What troubles the Courtesans?" Ezio knew that tone fom his mother all to well.

"The old proprietor of this brothel, Madonna Solari was a cheat and liar. Her ties to the church have been uncovered. Worsem several of those who work for us sleep with the enemy still" The woman was very upset and that rage actually made gabriela step away in fear she get yelled at. The power of an angry mother.

"I will find them." Ezio nodded to the woman.

"Visit the girls I trust, they will help you. Grazie Ezio." The woman gave him a warm and thankful smile.

"Where is Claudia?" Ezio asked and was pointed to the other side of the brother and he only nodded and walked over. His heavy booth steps getting the younger womans attention.

Gabriela followed Ezio over and saw the woaman. She was the same woman she saw at Tiber Isle the night before. She was curious of her relationship to Ezio still but was starting to get a feeling it was not that of lovers or friends.

"What do you want?" The woman spoke with a very sad voice when she looked up to Ezio

"You spoke of a senator at the meeting." Ezio's voice had a bit of an edge like he wanted nothing but business with this woman unlike his tone with his mother.

"Find him on the Campidoglio, you do not need me." Claudia crossed her arms and frowned at Ezio looking very hurt.

"Once I kill the Banker, your girls must take his money back to the underground." Ezio was ordering her to get this done rather then asking and this made Gabriela a bit upset that he was being so cruel.

"Fine" Claudia nodded weakly her shoulder dropping.

"Stay alert" He snapped at her before he spun and left.

Gabriela looked to Claudia with an expression of apologies. She felt bad that Ezio treated her like that but knew she coudlnt do any thing to stop him. Claudia waved it off and shook her head before giving a soft smile to Gabriela and made a shoo motion with her hand so she didn't fall behind with Ezio. Gabriela moved quickly to leave with him and looked up to him and frowned needed to figure out his problem with that girl.

"What is your problem with Claudia? Was she an ex-lover or something?" Gabriela asked making sure she got his attention.

"Dulce, she is not, and never will be a lover of mine." Ezio was very quickly to inform her of that. "She was my sister"

"Was your sister. Either she is or she isn't" Gabriela gave him a rather pointed stare.

"She. She Did something that I told her not to do even after I said she would be doing it alone." He sighed as he walked and looked down."And she made it very clear she didn't care what I thought and what people thought of her."

"She took charge of the brothel even though you said no?" She looked up to him getting a nod.

"We needed the brother open yes but I could have found snother person." Ezio looked up to the sky.

"But you didn't and she is helping you the best she can by keeping that place open even at the cost of her own apperence. I think you should say thank you rather then staying mad at her." Gabriela took his hand. "Honestly I would have been mad to but what she had to give up to further you does outweigh your pride as head of the family."

"Dulce, You are right. I will go back once we get the Banker." Ezio smiled and started to run his finger wrapping Gabriela's hand as they had places to be.


	12. The Banker and The Traitor

_Sorry for the long time between this update and the last. I was in a bit of a slump and was just so worn out and tired. Thanks for your patients and understanding I have a TON of stuff I need to finish because I had a Zombie march I attended, I was dressed as Undertaker From Kuroshitsuji. And a birthday party to attend. Life is fun gotta keep going. Now on with the show!_

Gabriela walked quickly with Ezio as they made their way to the Campidoglio on horse back. They rode quickly up the way and stopped when they heard a small fight going on, three Borgia guards and one older man. Ezio narrowed his eyes watching the men before dismounting his horse. With out a second thought he ran and pounced a guard taking him out before standing and throwing both his hands out stabbing the second two in the throats dropping them.

Gabriela collected Ezio's horse and rode over before dismounting her horse and watched the two men. Ezio looked around to check for more guards while the older man slowly got up brushing himself off and catching his breath. She did feel bad for the man as having the wrath of the Borgia on you was a sealed and fated death.

"A good Samaritan in Roma? I thought they were a dying breed," The older man spoke sarcastically.

"They are..." Gabriela mumbled getting a look from Ezio before he turned away." What?"

"Senator Egidio Trochee?" Ezio questioned the man.

"I don't Owe you money too, do I?" the man got very weary of Ezio the moment his name was asked. This brought the word Guilty to Gabriela's mind.

"No" Gabriela spoke up rolling her eyes now kinda wishing he did cause this guy was an idiot to her.

"I'm looking for Cesare's banker." Ezio tried to reassure the man

"Ha, Cesare Borgia? And you are?" Egidio spoke rather sarcastically.

"A friend of the family" Ezio spoke rather dryly back.

"Cesare has a lot of friends these days. Unfortunately. I am not one of them." The man made sure to emphasis he was not close to Cesare.

"I can pay." Ezio was growing tired of this man already.

"Ma Che Meravigli! (I: Well, isn't that something?" He fight guards and he gives away money. Where have you been all my life." Egidio opened his arms widely in a gesture of joking to what Ezio said not believing him obviously.

"We Better get out of here, we are starting to draw a bit to much attention." Gabriela spoke up quickly seeing a few guard in the corner of her eye.

"I know a place." Egidio said before walking buy and waving them to follow.

They walk through the street quickly avoiding as many guards as they could. They slowed down and hid in the crowd from guard patrolling the area. They had little time to get what they needed before their window of opportunity was closed. With a few more snaking turns down a few alleys they finally made it to Egidio's house where all three quickly went inside and shut the door.

"Maledette (I: Fucking) Letters. I should have never sent them to the ambassador. Now Cesare will murder me." Egidio grumbled.

"I am gonna murder you" Gabriela snorted in her irritation before hearing Ezio shush her.

"Benvenuto (Welcome) to the Home of my brother. Francesco. Thank God he's not here, we haven't talked since he found out about he letters." Egidio let us in and shut the door as he complained more. "What did you want again?"

"Cesare's Banker." Ezio almost growled out with annoyance of this man himself.

"Right. I need to arrive with the money. Problem is, there is no money." the man made sure we understood his dilemma and why he had the banker after him.

"You are meeting the Banker? Where?" Ezio snapped wanting to know

"I never know until I'm there. I go to one of three places. Then his friends take me to him." Egidio spoke of how he interacted with the Banker showing that this banker was indeed smart.

"I will bring you all the money you owe." Ezio nodded making sure he understood.

"Sul Serio? (I: seriously?) " Egidio was shocked. " You need to stop this. You might actually give me hope!"

Gabriela and Ezio walked quickly from the house and took to a rather populated plaza before they both sat down and watched people walk by. Ezio glanced to her and she glanced back with a shake of her head. Ezio nodded lightly and smirked then waved his hand lightly at her to go. She frowned and got up slipping from her seat and disappeared in to the crowd. She returned a few moments later and sat down handing a bag of coins over to Ezio.

"Not bad." Ezio smirked and opened the purse "You got a lot. Give it an hour and one more run through should be enough for what we need."

"Ezio, I got a bad feeling about this. Like something is gonna go wrong." Gabriela hummed softly looking around and chewed her lip.

"I know but do not worry. "He smirked "We will fallow him to meet the banker then kill the Banker. While we deal with any guards and such Claudia's girls will take the money back."

"It just seems to simple and easy." She frowned.

"Dulce, your negative ways of thinking will bring us misfortune." Ezio smirked and flipped her hood over her head. "Now once more go get more money.

Gabriela stood up and walked in to the crowd once more and disappeared from sight. She wasn't to long as a woman screamed thief shortly after she was pickpocket. Ezio got up and quickly strode away with Gabriela weaving in and out of the crowd to hide from guards till she caught up to Ezio and they made their way back to Egidio's home. They walked in and tossed and Ezio tossed the money over to the waiting man.

"I cannot believe you would just do this." The man was shocked they had returned and caught the money.

"There is a condition." Ezio spoke quickly.

"I knew it." Egidio griped knowing this was to good to be true.

"Keep an eye on the politics of the city. I want you to report back to Maria at the Rosa in Fiore about targets who are helping the Borgia." Ezio spoke swiftly as his demands were not very demanding.

"And what, you'll... Make them disappear?" Egidio retired sarcastically cutting Ezio off. "The Pezzo di merda (I: piece of shit) may hate me , but he's still family. Va Bene we go."

"We will Follow you to the Banker."

Ezio looked to Gabriela and nodded before moving to the side of a building and started to climb before stopping and looking back down to her. He looked to Egidio as he started off to the meeting spot and looked back down to Gabriela and pointed in the direction he went.

"You follow on foot I will take to the roofs if you get lost just look for myself." Ezio nodded and bolted up the wall to the roof.

Gabriela nodded and followed the annoying man to his meeting spot with the escorts. She hid around the corner hearing a bit of mumbling but nothing coherent. She kept her gaze at the door watching as the men walked out and started down the road. She slipped in to the crowd and walked quietly between people following.

Gabriela glanced up as a shadow blaze over her and she saw Ezio sprinting across some ropes. She moved faster and slid in to a wall dropping on to a bench as she became to close to the men she was following she relaxed and watched them from under her hood as they moved away slowly. With a deep breath she stood and went a bit farther when she saw them near a large domed building and the money was taken inside while Egidio was shooed off.

She narrowed her eyes as guards surrounded the building and then she saw Ezio climbing up and dropping in to the roof She smirked and fell back to wait quietly. She waited as a man in armor walked out holding the box. She bit her lip and glanced around Ezio disappeared. She got up and chased after the box. She would take the banker out herself if she needs to.

She followed them till they were walking up a hill just outside of town to a large building. She remembered this building and know she knew who they were after. She also knew that during this time of year he was throwing a party and every one was scanty dressed if at all at this party. She hissed and took to the sides hiding In to a few bushes and started to work her way up in to the area with out any guards seeing her. Once in a small group of party goers.

She moved on quickly seeing her next spot seeing a courtesan holding the box walking away quickly. She smiled as that part was done. She walked near a bale of Hay when a set of arms clad in Guards armor wrapped around her. She froze and clenched her fist ready to strike at the man. He pulled and tossed her in to the pile of hay before pouncing on top of her pinning her down.

"Get off! I will Kill you!" She hissed as she tried to grab for her dagger.

"Really? Kill me" The man spoke before removing his helmet to show that it was Ezio.

"You ass." She struggled to his hit in their closeness.

"Shut up and help me out of this shit." He grumbled as he started pulling at buckles and ties with her help taking the clunky armor off. "Maybe we can take more off at home."

"No." she punched his shoulder and then pushed. "Go The girls got the money. I will keep watch in case you need help."

"Bene Dulce, Grazi." Ezio smirked and started to get up before stealing a kiss from her them leaping up and leaving. He left her stunned for a moment before she shook it off and climbed out of the hay herself.

She walked through the shadows staying out of the light until she reached the building. Gabriela did not want to be this close to any of the Borgia right now as to her they were now the Enemy because of the lies they told her. She started to walk again when a hand grabbed her from the back of her robes and lifted her off her feet then was tossed in to the wall of the building. Looking up she saw 2 brutes in full armor. One had its weapon out pointed at her while the other reached out and grabbed her by the front of the robes..

"Your coming with us. Assassino" The Brute spat out before she was dragged in to the building.

She kept cool not moving for her weapons yet as her time would come for her to escape. Pushing her in to a large living room she looked around and smirked as now was her chance. Slowly she moved her hand together to pull the wires from her gauntlet but froze when she saw Cesare walk in to the room with Rodrigo. She did not know they were both here she reached up pushing her hood back looking to them.

"Gabriela my child. I feared you were dead." Rodrigo smiled and walked over hugging her tightly.

"I am Alive and well Padre. I have been undercover with in the assassinos. I am gaining their trust. Soon I will know all their plans." Gabriela smiled and hugged Rodrigo back.

"Good job my child. Do you know anything now?" Rodrigo smiled hoping.

"Yes Ezio is on his way to kill the Banker." she frowned. "He is going to kill Tio (S: uncle) Juan." She frown like she was going to cry. "But he doesn't know you are here."

"Good. Then I shall retire to my room." Rodrigo growled and glared at Cesare before leaving to go to his room to sleep.

"Well that's some sad news to hear" Cesare spoke once Rodrigo was gone. "Right Dolce?"

"Do not talk to me with such a familiar tone Cesare" Gabriela narrowed her eyes. "I am not marrying you no matter what you may try to do."

"You are nothing but a woman that needs to learn her place!" Cesare snapped out and slapped Gabriela in the face. "You are getting to close to that assassin. My little spy saw you and told me."

"I am gaining his trust" Gabriela tried to defend herself.

"I will show you gaining trust" He slapped her again knocking her to the floor. "I know you found out the truth of your past. I am not stupid." Cesare hissed grabbing her by the hair. "You will learn your place once more., especially after what you did to Lucrezia. Bring her to the room at the top. Now!"

Gabriela was lifted from the floor and was dragged up the steps to the top most room in the building. She looked back as Cesare followed behind. Once in the room the Brutes held her and Cesare quickly removed her weapons starting with her dagger. He held it up and looked it over impressed by the craftsmanship.

"Bed now!" Cesare barked the Brutes pulled her to the bed forcing her down. She struggled and pulled trying to get free. "You will only make it harder on yourself Gabriela if you do not stop. Tie her arms to the head rails. And her legs to the foot"

The Brutes nodded and forced her arms together and used the wire from her gauntlet and tied her hands together to the head rail then let her go and grabbed her legs one too her red sash the other her belts and tied her legs to the bed. Gabriela struggled and pulled trying to get free. Cesare walked over and smiled down before lifting the Assassins seal that was tied with her red sash. Looking around he walked to the fire in the fire place tossing it in to the fire before walking back.

"Tell me everything you know." He held the dagger to her.

"I know nothing." She snapped out. "Aside from the fact you all lied to me. Ezio never killed my father. Ezio tried to protect my father."

"Mmm wrong answer." He ran his blade down her robes cutting them off her and opened them exposing her upper body then cut away her pants leaving her body nude in front of him and the Brutes.:"You are right though. And I hired the man who killed your father. Now tell me what the assassins are planning"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed and pulled at her ties as he admitted to hiring the man who killed her father.. She spat at him. "I will tell you nothing you asshole!"

"To bad" He looked to her face and smiled "I get to have fun then."

Cesare waved the Brutes to leave before he removing is clothes. He slipped on to the bed moving between her legs and lifting her hips. Gabriela screamed and pulled at the wire and belts and sashes holding her down. Cesare only smiled down to her as though giving her a chance to give up any info before he had his way with her.. She pulled more and narrowed her eyes to him and he took it as a challenge and forced himself in to her.

Gabriela screamed out as he started to rape her like he did to her on her 18th birthday. Though this time he wasn't as gentle and this was more for his amusement and to torture her. He forced himself in to her hard and harder ignoring her screams of pain and agony. Nothing was going to be sacred to him as he pushed deeper before thrusting in one last time filling her with himself as he released himself deep inside of her. She screamed out she felt him release inside of her before he slowly pulled out. She laid shaking a bit.

"Care to share now, Gabriela?" Cesare mused watching her suffer.

"No. I will never betray my assassin brothers and sisters. My name is Dulce Soto of Spain Not Gabriela Borgia." She looked to Cesare "You killed my father. You will die."

"So be it traitor" Cesare growled and stood up going to the fireplace using a poker and tongs he picked up the assassins emblem and walks to her. He narrowed his eyes watching her before positioning the emblem upside down over her stomach and slamming it down. "Branded an assassin like all the others!"

Gabriela screamed out a blood curdling scream from the burning Emblem being forced to her stomach. He pulled away and tossed it to the floor and redressed before leaving the room quickly. A click and latch heard as he locked her in to the room. She laid on the bed shaking as she was now officially enemy to the Borgia.


	13. Knight in midnight Robes

_Again sorry for the Very long wait. I went from 25 hours a week at work to 40 over night and my friends introduced me to Minecraft. Love them so much... Anyways sorry for the slow update as I have stated before if you give me reviews I will update faster because I will know there are people actually reading this and not skimming for smut. Last chapter Ezio and Dulce went after the banker and Dulce had a very bad run in with douche... I mean Cesare._

_Dulce: haha you called him a douche._

_Ezio: Well he kinda is. More like a donkeys ass but that would give a bad name to donkeys_

_Di;ce: and their asses._

_**Face palms** lets just keep going... Also I will be switching from Gabriela to Dulce as she has officially renounced that name._

Dulce laid in the bed in the dark room the dying fire the only light.. Tears threaded from her eyes and in to her hair. Turning her head lightly to velvet covered windows in the room only to barely see the sun light. Based on the glow of the curtains and the little light that peaked through the sides it was midmorning. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day before when they were riding before this whole banker thing started.

Ezio rode quickly as Dulce kept pace on her own horse. They dust flew behind them as they had a lot of land to cover and not a lot of time to get it done in. Ezio glanced over to her a few times before slowing his horse to a walk giving it a break and making her do the same.

"Dulce, This will be dangerous." Ezio spoke calmly

"I know" She shrugged it off like it was nothing like she always did.

"If you wish to back out and not do this, I won't blame you." He watched her expression.

"I will not back down. These people killed my father. I will do what ever it takes to take them down." Dulce frowned and narrowed her eyes sharply. "Anything..."

"Do not lose yourself to hatred Bella. I did and almost lost my life and that of my mother and sister." Ezio placed a hand on her shoulder with a heavy squeeze. "Now if anything happens and we get seporated or you need to run, go to the Rosa. I will meet with you there."

"Ok will do." She nodded lazily.

"I have your word?" Ezio persisted

"Yes, Ezio, you have my word on my fathers grave, that I will meet you at the Rosa." Dulce smiled to him.

Dulce laid on the bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep because of the uncomfortable position she was in but it allowed her to clear and mind and think. She first thought of how to get out but nothing would work. The wire around her hands would slice them off before she could get free. Second she thought of was Ezio and how long he would take to save her if she was worth saving to him. He flirted with her yes and he showed affection but if she was just another assassin in his little group she could be replaced by another person who could be trained to his specific desires. The more the thought the more bleak her escape came up to be, that was until she felt a cool breeze over her burning stomach.

Dulce's eyes snapped open as she turned and looked to the window seeing the curtain billowing around a very tall and very wanted man. She pulled slightly on the head board rails lifting her head more as her knight in black Silk assassin robes came for her. His eyes laid on her glowing such a bright gold under his hood they burned brighter then the mid day sun.

He was over next to in a few long strides his hidden blade out and slicing the red sash and belts on her ankle before his hands moved to her wrists untangling the wire from around them and letting the spooler on her wrist retract it all. Once he had her arms freed Dulce rolled to her side quickly her back to him. He removed his hood and cape dropping them over her shoulders and head as he walked to the door listening.

Dulce watched him as she pulled his cape tightly around her and removed the remain scrapes of her own clothes. Her boots gloves and gauntlets were only thing savable as Cesare practically shredded the rest with his knife She pulled a few long straps and made a makeshift bra strap and skirt.

"Do you trust me?" Ezio whispered softly to her.

"Yes?" Dulce spoke with a bit of concern in her voice as she picked up the assassins symbol that was tossed to the floor.

"Good close your eyes." Ezio walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Dulce did as he said and he leaned down placing a kiss on both of her eyes as he lifted her up wrapping his arms around her waist making her wince at the feel of his shirt rubbing her stomach. With out warning he moved quickly and stepped out the window and swung around the ledge with ease using one arm to holder her and the other for his grip. Needless to say the moment her feet left the floor and she realized she was outside her arms tightened around his neck. She kept her eyes closed tightly as he continued to move.

"Hold on tight." He whispered before kicking hard off the side of the building. He twisted them in the air as his arms wrapped around her.

She didnt have time to register that he kicked off the wall with her and was dropping before they landed in a large pile of hay and leaves. She shook in his arms as he just laid with her listening to the world outside they hay. Once he sure it was clear he slipped from the pile pulling her with him. Scooping her up bridal he walked down the path to his horse and slides in to the saddle with her in front of him before riding off quickly to some place safe.

They reached Tiber Isle before night fall. He reached up pushing the hood over her face back and she was sound asleep. He twisted on the saddle and slipped down holder her back letting her legs rest on the horse till he was fulling down then pulled her legs off and entered the tower quickly. A few recruits looked over and cleared a path to her room.

Dulce woke in her room under her blankets. She sat up slowly and looked around and found Ezio sitting cross armed in a chair near the fire place. His head was down as though he was sleeping. Smirking she stood up slowly and then winced looking down at her night dress and feeling her stomach. It was bandaged tightly and the smell of medical salves lingered around her.

"You need to rest." She heard Ezio speak up.

"You are awake?" Dulce walked over to him slowly.

"Yea." he dropped his arms and opened his eyes looking over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...Still stings but I will live." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Ezio turned his gaze to her his eyes cold as though he was judging her punishment.

"A large armored guard grabbed me from behind and dragged me in to he building." She looked away from him. "Cesare tried to get information out of me."

"He wasn't very gentle with you was he?"

"No." Dulce clenched her fists and teeth holding back tears. "But I am stronger then him I can keep going."

"Thats what I want to hear." Ezio smiled and stood up. "We head to Bartolomeos in a week. He needs some back up again. I told him I will come once I get a few more recruits trained up enough."

"Yes." Dulce nodded her head a she was ready to get back out and fight, atleast mentally she was.

She sat down in a chair near the fire next to Ezio and looks to him. He was dressed down just a loose shirt and black pants tucked in to his boots. He still had his bracers on as though an enemy could come rushing in any second and he needed to attack.

"So, how long was I out?" She hummed softly sitting in a night dress,

"Its about mid night. So little over 12 hours." Ezio looked over. "I do say I perfered your outfit when you got here."

"You would idioto" She turned her head away from him crossing her arms and puffing up her chest. "But at least you have good taste

"Mia Cara, I am wounded" Ezio grabbed his chest as though he was shot. "But I do agree with that last part." He smiled and slowly stood up and stretched. "Well I must be off. I just wanted to make sure you were fine before I went to bed."

"Ah, I thought it odd you would be in here. Well Buenos Noches Senor Ezio."

"Y tu, Dulce. Y tu." Ezio smirked picking up a bit of spanish from her before he left the room.

Dulce sat in the chair a moment longer before her stomach growled. Sighing softly she got up to make her way to the kitchen for food when she saw a tray of bread and cheese with half a bottle of wine and 2 glasses one dirtied the other clean. With a while she walked over and ate the bread and cheese followed by a bit of wine from the clean glass. She soon found herself falling back to sleep as her body demanded more rest to repair itself more.


	14. The French get the upper hand

To my fans, I am sorry for the late update. I hit some writers block for a while and when I was ready to go again my poor computer had to get a system recovery because of my brother. **Sand face** after that my computer couldn't read my wireless and refused to connect to the internet. I got that fixed with a few days effort and a beating stick to my brother. Because of this issue, I need to hunt down all of the you tube videos I have been using to write this fiction as well as the Open office writing program I am using. Now that I am done with that I AM BACK BABY AND READY TO GOO WOOO!

Nearly a week had past and Dulce's unfortunate event. Her stomach was scabbed and blister over now but it still burned and felt hot. She headed to the study to speak to Ezio about the ties she had with the Borgia before any relationship between them got spoiled. She turned the corner and stopped seeing Machiavelli at the door knocking before stepping in and shutting the door. Dulce looked around before walking to the door and putting her ear to it listening.

"When so you leave to help Bartolomeo?" Machiavelli asked boredly.

"Tomorrow, Why? Do you wish to come with?" Ezio replied calmly

"Hardly" Machiavelli spoke with a rather dry tone.

"So what brings you here?" Ezio chirped with curiosity.

"It is about that issue we spoke of a few weeks back," Machiavelli spoke firmly the sound of cloth shifting as through he sat down.

"Which issue would that be?" Ezio hummed softly.

"That issue, That you said you would deal with." Machiavelli snapped a bit.

"I have been keeping a close eye on it." Ezio spoke lazily. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of the Issue quickly and cleanly." Machiavelli spoke sternly. "Or I can either way the problem will be fixed"

"I will take care of it Machiavelli, right after this next mission. I promise" Ezio gave a sigh of defeat and shook his head.

"Good cause this Issue was brought up three months ago when you first came back after your first time up at the fort." Machiavelli sighed as the sound of fabric sounded again. "Do not fail Ezio. I wish not to fix this issue myself.

"Yea..." Ezio sounded up set

Dulce moved quietly from the door and back to the stair waiting for Machiavelli to leave the Office. She heard the door open and shut before seeing the man walk by. He looked to her and gave a polite nod and continued on his way. She got up and walked down to the door knocking before stepping in.

"Ezio?" She spoke softly.

"Oh Dulce, I am glad to see you up and about." Ezio smiled to her.

"I got tired of my room. We leave tomorrow?" She question

"Yes." Ezio stood up and lifted a package from his desk handing it to her. "Here for you"

Dulce stepped closer to the desk and pulled the package open to see a new set of assassins robes. She pick them up and looked them over. It was just like her old outfit that Cesare cut up. She got a new clincher but this one was black with loops for throwing knives. She had also received a new silk red sash. She brushed her hand over the material slowly before looking up to him.

"Thank you Ezio, but you did not have to do this. I had other clothes I could have worn." Dulce looked back down.

"You are right I didn't, but I wanted to." He stepped around the desk putting his hand to her cheek. "Bella, did you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"No. It was just a question about what I should wear tomorrow.." She pulled from his touch as she kinda felt cornered. Lifting his gift to her before she nodded to him "Grazi Ezio"

Dulce left quickly her head down not able to tell him what she wanted as she got scared when he asked if she needed to say something. Ezio and Machiavelli spoke of an issue that needed to be fixed. Obviously it was something that had came up when she was not with them yet and one she was not privy to know about yet. She sighed and knew if it was something Ezio wanted her to know he would have told her.

"Dulce." Machiavelli's voice sounded from the dinner hall as she walked by. "Did Ezio give you a ranking yet?"

"No not yet why do you ask." Dulce watched him as he had a very knowing and suspicious look on his face.

"No reason. We were talking about it earlier and couldn't agree. He said level 5, cause you had a lot of work still to do. I said 7 because your abilities far superior to the novices but you still lack in a few areas." He nodded as he spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Thank you for having such confidence in me." Dulce smiled to him wearily and bowed her head. "I must head to my room and prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes you do. Pack light" Machiavelli stated coldly and turned leaving her to stand alone

Dulce walked through the halls of Tiber isle Tower till she got to her room. Machiavelli's words didn't sit right with her. It was like he knew something and was hanging it over her head and it was not her level ranking. She frowned and sat on her bed before looking to her new robes before taking a deep breath. She didn't have to pack much but she had a few things to do before bed. The morning was going to start a long day.

The next morning Dulce woke to Ezio shaking her awake. The sun had not even made its way over the horizon and the sky just started to change color. Getting up with a bit of a struggle Dulce got washed and dressed. She met Ezio in the kitchen for a small light breakfast before they left the tower and walked to the nearest stable to pick up his horse.

The morning walk to the stable felt like it took forever. The cool morning bit at their faces as each breath exhaled steamed the air. The horses in the stable bundled together with blankets over them to keep the chill off till the sun was able to warm the land. Saddling and mounting two horse, Ezio and Dulce rode off heading east to the sun to meet with Bartolomeo and help him with his battle.

They arrived late morning and saw mercenaries rushing around quickly. Pulling to the side they dismounted and walked up the path leading the horses. They saw Bartolomeo stomping by before he spun raising Bianca at them aggressively.

"Who Goes There?" Bartolomeo barked out

"Salve to you too." Ezio raised a hand defensively his other hand moving out with the reigns to block Dulce from Bartolomeo.

"Ezio" The monster of a man was surprised. "I was expecting my wife"

"Somehow, that does not surprise me." Ezio spoke dryly

"The French Puttane(I: Whores) have us under pressure" Bartolomeo spoke up sourly.

"Tell me about their General, This Baron de Valois?" Ezio questioned to figure out what they were truly up agianst.

"Cesare Persuaded King Louis to lend him an Entire army to defeat me." Bartolomeo smirked slightly "I'm flattered"

"Where can I find him?" Ezio spoke up needing more information

"Its only a matter of time before I have Valois by the throat. We have them in retreat." Bartolomeo spoke up puffing up trying to put on a show that things were going smoothly with out issue when a gun shot hit the wall not to far from Dulce's head

"they seem to be getting closer." She complained checking the side of her face for any cuts and to remove the dirt from her eye.

"The situation is under control..." Bartolomeo waved her off like nothing was wrong.

"Close the Gate!" A mercenary cried out loudly.

"Bene. So maybe I could use a little help." play up a cheerful tone like he would accept help even if he 'didn't' need it.

They stepped inside the gate as they lowered it. Turning they all looked out to see the French army march up then stop near the bottom of the hill. The leader was on horse back and Dulce smirked. Such cowards were the french to Afraid to come with in accurate shooting distance of the fort. Thats when they heard the french Frog speak up.

"Bonjour, General Aviano. Etes-cous pret a vous rendre(F: Are you ready to surrender?)" The french general spoke up. Dulce was pretty sure the mercenary had no clue what he just said but she would admit to be surprised if he did.

"Why don't you come closer and say that?" Bartolomeo Called back. Dulce was right.

"You must learn how to speak French" The general called back before jabbing in an insult "It would mask your barbaric sensibilities"

"Perhaps you could teach me, and I would instruct you in fighting, since you seem to do so little of it" Bartolomeo fired back making Dulce and Ezio both chuckle.

"As amusing as this parley had been, I'd like your unconditional surrender before sunrise." The Frenchman Demanded.

"Hah! My lady Bianca will whisper it in your Ear!" Another cleaver come back. Dulce was starting to think there may be hope that the mercenaries here may not be just stupid muscle.

"I believe anoehr lady Might object to that." The French man waved his hand and Bartolomeo's wife was pulled out.

"Mio Marito vi ammazzera tuli! (I:My husband is going to murder all of you)" Pantasilea snapped out to him

"I'll Kill you Fortuto Francese(I:French fuck) " Bartolomeo snarled out like a rabid dog.

Dulce narrowed her eyes her her fists clenching. She looked to Ezio and saw much of the same expression on him. He looked ready to kill. You did not mess with his friends or those connected to his friends. He was taking this little action personally as an insult to him.

"Calm Down, for your wife's sake. You know My terms: Enter My camp unarmed at dawn." The french man called back calmly as he had the upper hand as they walked away. He stopped only a moment for one last insult. "And Practice your French. Soon all of Italie will be speaking it."

"I will get you Pesso di merda figlio di buttana! (I:You piece of shit son of a bitch!) "Bartolomeo barked back as he was now very badly in need of help.

Bartolomeo roared out and gathered his men quickly. There was no thought in what he was doing. He and his men stomped down the hill and after the french. They reached the out skirt of the fort and started an all out battle with the french that lasted till sun down. The main gate closed the french man and Pantasilea inside and out of reach. Ezio and Dulce followed as an extra set of blade to keep Bartolomeo for doing something more stupid. When they finally caught up to the crazed Italian he was yelling through the fortress gate.

"You steal a man's wife and then go hind inside a fortress?" Bartolomeo cried out in rage. "Nothing Hangs between your thighs, in fact, there is a whole there so deep it reaches in to the maledetto inferno (I:Fucking Underworld)"

"What goo are you to her dead?" Ezio bark out at Bartolomeo "We will regroup and fight through the gates as we did at Arsenale!"

"The Entrance is thicker with Frenchmen then the streets of Paris" Bartolomeo complained.

"So we will climb the battlements!" Ezio had an answer for everything and Dulce ducked as another few shots were fired.

"They cannot be scaled." Dulce sighed as she was looking over the wall closely.

"Pantasilea would know what to do." Bartolomeo sighed. "Maybe this is the end. I enter at dawn bearing gifts and hope that coward spares her life.

Dulce and Ezio cocked their head before turning to each other trying to think of something. Ezio's eyes went wide like he realized something. Dulce frowned a bit curious as to the new expression on his face before Ezio half cheer with excitement.

"Perche non ci ho pensato Prima? (I: Why didn't I think of it before)" Ezio spoke up excitedly.

"What did I say?" Bartolomeo was confused as was Dulce.

"Call you men back to the Barracks. I will explain there." Ezio instructed before grabbing Dulce's arm to hold her back..

"You better have something good." Bartolomeo warned Ezio before waving to his men and yelling for them to fall back.

Ezio watched them leave before looking to Dulce with a twinkle in his eye. He had a plan and it was going to be a good one. They quickly did a sweep around to make sure all the mercenaries were leaving before they too went back to the fort to speak of Ezio's plan to get inside and win this war.


	15. Gifts of Surrender and Truth

_No new this time so no news is good new right? Aside from typing this story out I have been watching a show called code Lyoko. Also I started a bowling league and that should be interesting to say the least. Well till next chapter On with the show!_

Dulce and Ezio quickly ran back to the fortress after doing one final scout around the french Fortress. They ran back to Bartolomeo's place quickly and walked right on in. Bartolomeo paced the room quickly swinging Bianca impatiently. He turned to see them come in and was already on his toes about what Ezio's plan was.

"So You have a plan?" Bartolomeo quickly asked out.

"Once inside, you men can overpower the camp's patrols, correct?" Ezio ask more like confirming what her already knew.

"yes, But..." Bartolomeo started

"Especially if the patrols are take completely by surprise?" Ezio hinted as to what he was planning and that made Dulce's eyes widen as she realized what he was planning.

"Me Certo (I: of course.)" Bartolomeo still didn't quite understand.

"then we need to liberate several suits of French armor. at dawn, we are going to walk right in." Ezio smirked as he spoke when the lights finally clicked in Bartolomeo's head

"The Trojan gift horse." Dulce chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Hah!" Bartolomeo was beyond excited. "Ezio Auditore you are truly a man after my own heart! Magnifico!"

"We will get the armor" he motioned between him and Dulce..

"My troops will gather it from the Dead. We will then depart from the north, so as not to arouse suspicion." Bartolomeo spoke with a determined tone. "And. Ezio. Make sure to kill them with out a fight. The armor has to stay clean."

Ezio nodded and headed out with Dulce right behind him. They went to the stables and mounted their horses riding off quickly They had to get quite a few suits and not just the mercenaries but also two for themselves. Ezio kept glancing to her as they rode like he was planning something different for her. Dulce looked back and narrowed her eyes as they reached the first fort.

The two of them managed to collect about 25 usable suits of armor between the 4 small forts they raided. They watched as the Mercenaries swooped in and stripped the armor and then running off before any one could be roused of suspicion. They moved north to the meeting point where they met already changed and changing mercenaries and Bartolomeo. Dulce glanced around for the armor so she could change herself while they walked up to the group.

"Bring me a suit of that perverted armor." Bartolomeo grumbled.

"You are not wearing one." Ezio quickly cut in before Bartolomeo did anything.

"What?" He was confused.

"Its part of the Plan" Dulce chirped.

"You surrender to us, We are bringing you to the Baron." Ezio informed him.

"Ah, yes" Bartolomeo understood and hummed. "Then what?'

"Your men attack on my signal." Ezio answered like he was sure the man he was speaking to was smarter then that.

'Bene." Bartolomeo nodded.

"Let's go change Ezio Dawn is nearing." Dulce spoke up and tapped his arm pointing to the group of mercenaries. As Bartolomeo already started to bark orders.

They walked to the group and Ezio was handed armor to change in to. Dulce took a small bundle that handed to her. She looked it over and quickly went to Ezio. She looked ready to kill someone. Ezio looked to her and blinked before smiling and chuckling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dulce snapped.

"Gift of surrender?" Chuckles. "Come just change it will look good on you! And I promise to make it up to you later."

"You better." Dulce grumbled as she moved off and changed. "So horrible.."

Dulce joined the group of men as she was dressed In a long forest green gown with a black corset top trimmed with gold. Her breast were being squeezed up and out and looked ready to fallow out of the dress. The skirt was long in the back and short in the front , so short she was sure the girls at the Rosa would think it was to short. Her arms were bare except two sleeves that sat on her for arms. They were just long enough for her to wear her braces and have them be hidden.. She growled as had to fix the annoyingly tall heels that laced up her leg to her knee.

The men stared at her as she walked by looking like a woman. Ezio walked over while looking her over. He reached over and helped her undo the halo braid around her head. He then handed her a vial to cover her lower face from view because of the half smile scare Lucrezia gave her. She took the veil and slipped in on before taking the wig and pulling that on over her hair. It was long and flowed down her back.

"You look beautiful Bella." Ezio tried to cheer her up.

"Death to you later." She hissed getting a chuckle from him.

Ezio moved the mercenaries in to formation as they headed off walking the patrol path to the main French Fort where the Baron was located. Dulce walked right behind Bartolomeo as Ezio kept in to the center of the group. They were stopped a few times and when they were Ezio quickly disposed of the guards that stopped them. They reached the main gate rather quickly and Ezio moved to take his spot next to Bartolomeo.

"Que Venez-vous Faire ici? (F: Declare yourself)" a guard yelled out.

"Mes solidats condusent le capitaine Italian a san excellence le Baron. Il veut se rendre. (f: My soldier are taking the Italian Captain to his Excellency the Baron. He wants to surrender.)" Exio called back surprising Dulce and Bartolomeo but they kept their head down.

"What part of France are you From?" The guard looked to him curiously

"Montreal!" Ezio Called back quickly and the guard accepted it.

"Open the gates!" The guard called letting them in.

"You speak French" Bartolomeo questioned obviously know the answer.

"There were a couple of French girls in Firenze." Ezio smirked back and wiggled his brows through his helmet.

They walked through the area quietly and over to a set of steps. They looked around quietly as they heard some one walking closer to them. Looking up they saw the Baron holding Pantesilea tightly. He smirked down to Bartolomeo with a triumphant look. He waved his hand out in a grand gesture as he began to speak.

"General d Alviano. It seems that you have seen the light." the pompous French man spoke.

"Enough of your crap. Release my wife" Bartolomeo ordered out wanting his wife back.

"Such entitlements from a man born with nothing to his name." The baron spoke up with boredom in his voice.

"Mine is worth its currency. Unike yours, which is counterfeit." Bartolomeo barked back not helping with their little plan to much.

"How dare you?" The Baron was no longer amused.

"You think that commanding an army grants you nobility? Nobility comes from fighting besides you soldiers, not kidnapping a woman to cheat your way out of Battle. Why don't you grow a pair and release my wife?" Bartolomeo held nothing back and quickly regretted it when a gun was raised to her head.

"You savages never learn." The Baron frowned raising a gun to Pantesilea

The french man retreated in to a large villa at the back of the fort. Ezio Bartolomeo and Dulce quickly took to fighting. The french men stayed away from Dulce not thinking was a threat till she started taking them out quickly.. They fought hard and worked their way to the back stopping and looked around. Dulce reached back using a blade to cut the back of the dress off and removing the wig quickly and the veil.

They heard the French man scream out that if so much as heard of someone coming close he would kill the woman. Dulce frowned and growled as did Ezio. Bartolomeo was not one for stealth and looked to Ezio for help. With a node Ezio looked to Dulce and they both slipped around the corner and disappeared quickly.. They both moved and while she took out a guard Ezio ran by and dove in to a hay stack before she followed after him.

"So how shall we do this?" Ezio whispered.

"Well we need to make no one sees us. Or Hears us." Dulce thought and poked her head up looking around. " You have a clear shot to the far wall. Then you can climb to the roofs."

"I got a few throwing knives." Ezio hummed.

"I got more." She smiled.

"Where?" He looked a little concerned.

"Really.?" She punched his leg making him grown and frown.. She pulled her sleeves off and he would see she tied them around her arm around her braces. The material was billowy so they were hidden well. "Take as many as you can carry."

Ezio nodded and took another ten and gave her a smirk and a kiss, which he claimed was good luck, and bolted off. Dulce poked up slightly watching him run to the wall then climb up and sore from roof to roof till he was at the Villa then disappeared. Dulce closed her eyes and waited till she heard a gun shot. Her heart stopped as she shot out of the hay before running to the Villa. She was ready to kill the Baron herself until she saw Ezio over his body.

Dulce fought with the gate before breaking in to it. Ezio finished with the body and walked over to Pantesilea and cut her free. He helped her up and looked over to Dulce then smiled triumphantly. Dulce was quickly joined by Bartolomeo before he realized she was was free.

"Pantasilea!" He roared out as he ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders looking like a beat puppy as he complained. "Don't ever disappear again. I was lost without you."

Dulce walked away from the three to wait. She turned watched Bartolomeo and Pantasilea together before they left passing Ezio then hear as they both headed home. Dulce knew after that night those two were not going to be apart from each other longer then needed. Dulce crossed her arms feeling a little jealous of the couple that was until she felt a warm cloth touch her shoulders. Looking back she saw Ezio with out the helmet draping the armor's cape over her shoulders.

"Thanks. Can we go change now?" She pulled the large cape around her.

"Yea we will go back to the Mercenary's fort for the week. No doubt we will need to hang low for a bit after this." Ezio smiled patting her shoulder once more before leaving.

"Yes hang low." She followed holding the cloth tightly around her exposed shoulders.

Ezio took a horse from the French army and climbed in to the saddle before pulling Dulce up to sit behind him because of her dress. He rode off slowly till they were in the clearing then took off running making Dulce grab him quickly around the waist. The ride was short as they got back to the mercenaries' fort. She quickly slid off the horse and in to the fort without even looking back to Ezio. The time she waited for Ezio to kill the french General talk to with the loving couple, and the ride back to the fort let her think of everything over the past few week and a half.

She thought back to how he pretty much begged her to go back to the Rosa to meet up after their last mission. Then he came and saved her even though it risked his own life and took care of her till she woke. The next to cross her mind was his conversation with Machiavelli and then her talk with him and Machiavelli right after. The last thing she thought of was when they were preparing to go and how she was a gift of surrender, and called her beautiful, though it was after she was veiled she was confused to say the least.

She stepped in to the for and was greeted by Pantesilea with a hug. They quickly went up the stairs to get Dulce changed in to something more covering and comfortable. They got her out of the dress and shoes and in to a night shirt. Pantesilea helped her brush her hair and put it in to a long braid with a smiles. It was not much but is was a thank you to Dulce for helping to save her life. Pantesilea would never be able to fully pay Dulce and Ezio back for it. With one last hug between the two new friends, Pantesilea left the room and Dulce sat on the bed. She was tired but her mind still raced until it came to a screeching halt when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked out to see if she needed to cover more or not.

"It's me." Ezio spoke as he entered the room. She got the armor off and was dressed in a loose shirt and pants with his boots still on. He turned then shut the door. "You OK? You jumped off the horse and ran in side in quite the hurry."

"Yea so much in such a short period of time." she looked down. "That party with Cesare and what he did... a very odd conversation with Machiavelli before I packed, and now all last night."

"You spoke with Machiavelli." Ezio seemed a bit displeased with that bit of knowledge.

"Yea, told me to pack light." She looked up to him. "I didn't like how he said it,"

"That makes this so much harder." Ezio sighed and walked to a chair in he room sitting down. "Dulce, There is a spy, a leak, or something in our group."

"I heard a rumor of that going around." Dulce spoke softly as she was a leak but not like she leaked much of anything useful. "So?"

"Machiavelli did some digging and found the name La Angel de Muerte (S: Angel of death)" Ezio looked to her pointedly. "And then he found the name Gabriela Borgia."

"Really? Machiavelli is good at getting info." Dulce hummed as Machiavelli was too good at getting info and it was to close to home."So why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Dulce. Machiavelli believes you are Gabriela Borgia." Ezio looked to her and moved his arms to cross them over his chest and that was when she realized he hand both his hidden blades on as well. "All his evidence points to that as a truth, and You have helped so much I wish not to harm you and find out it was not true. Now I give you my word right here and now I will listen to what ever you have to say before I make any judgments so feel free to tell me anything that might disprove him."

"That's why you have been so distant last week." Dulce sighed and looked to him. "I won't lie to you. And I swear that on my father's grave. Ezio Auditore... I am Dulce Soto daughter of Roberto Soto, Master Assassin of Madrid Spain.

"Good." Ezio smiled and relaxed slightly. "But that's..."

"I am not done." Dulce held her head high and spoke up clearly. "I am also the adopted ward of Rodrigo Borgia, La Angela de Muerta..." She could see the disbelief in Ezio's eyes. He frown a bit and she could see the hurt. She dropped her head as she started to fight back her own emotion and tears. "...Gabriela Borgia"


	16. Betrayed and Broken Hearts

**I have been on a roll this month with this Fiction. I think I has something to do with the fact I just made a pair of hidden blades for myself for my Halloween assassin's creed Cosplay, and I am play revelations AND the new game comes out next month. BOOOYA! Well here is the next chapter slaughter if you must but as usual I am trying with the grammar and the spelling. I know your probably missing the banter between Ezio and Dulce before the chapters but I had to separate the two for a while.**

"I am also the adopted ward of Rodrigo Borgia, La Angela de Muerta... Gabriela Borgia" Dulce looked to him and could see his body tense up at what she had said to him. "But I promise you have not shared anything."

"You are Gabriela Borgia?" Ezio asked as calmly as he could though his rage building.

"Yes, But only because I did not know any better. Cesare hired a man to kill my father. And Rodrigo was using me. I would not put it past him to have ordered my death had I succeeded in what he ordered me to do." Dulce slide from the bed over to the chair Ezio was in kneeling as she reached out to touch his knee.

"Do not touch me." his words were sharp and cruel.

"Ezio, Please, I meant not to hide this from you, but I had very little options."Dulce frowned drawing her hand away from him as his golden brown eyes glared at her shining like the golden sun.

"You Lied to all of us. You put us all in danger. You admitted to working with the Borgia and you want me to believe you told Those men nothing?" Ezio snapped as he stood up looking down to her looking very intimidating.

"I am sorry Ezio. You must understand, they have hurt me more then I ever knew before I met you. When you were in that house, my little house, for a month, I was asked if I knew where you were and I said no I lost you. Later after you brought me to Tiber Island, I was asked if I knew where you were hiding, I said I wasn't sure I needed to check on something." Dulce pleaded with him to make him understand.

"Does not mean you did not share other things." He grabbed the front of her night dress and pulled her to her feet.

"Ezio, Cesare has had a spy follow me. He found out everything I know and did.. Cesare knew I found out about my past and he had attacked me to get me to tell him what I knew about you." Dulce had tears in her eyes now in fear and determination to get him understand her and know she wasn't lying. "I renounced the name Gabriela Borgia and claimed my inherited role from my real father to Cesare himself."

Ezio turned and shoved her to the door of the room making her stumble back and fall back to the floor. He grabbed her bag from the side of her bed along with her bracer and threw them at her. He looked very hurt. Dulce grabbed her bag and Bracer as she stood back up for one last try.

"Please Ezio, I am not lying! I cared so much for the assassin's to say anything. I care even more for you, Ezio." She was near the point of crying as she spoke. "I am falling for you."

"Your entire time with us has been nothing but lies so its hard to believe what you say now. If you did cared for them you would have spoke up." Ezio growled as he pointed to the door. "Good thing its only one sided. You get only one chance Now Leave or I will make you! You and your lies are not welcome."

"But Ezio!" Dulce tried to plead with him as he flicked a throwing knife in to his free hand. "I am sorry..."

Dulce left the room quickly and started down the hall before before she started to pick up speed. As she turned down the stair. Bartolomeo was walking up with a bright smile. He opened his arms to her to thank her again only to have her duck his arms and push past him nearly making him trip down a few step. She kept going till she reached the stable and quickly mounted her horse as she was still in her night dress. She looked back and saw Ezio standing in the window of her room a dark look on his face before she spurred the horse and took off quickly.

Ezio stood in the room after Dulce left. He spun around and punched the heavy wooden bed post. Then stormed over to the window to make sure she left the building. He watched her run across the fort to the stables then climbed on to a horse. He frowned and narrowed his eyes watching as she looked back then rode off full gallop. He closed his eyes as the door opened up and Bartolomeo's signature foot thump stepped in to the room.

"What happened? Dulce ran past me like there was a fire." Bartolomeo frowned.

"Machiavelli was right again." Ezio growled.

"When is he not right? He is the only guy I know that will make sure he is right before speaking up." Bartolomeo chuckles.

"Yea, I was hoping he wasn't this time" Ezio looked back. "Dulce, She worked for the Borgia. And I let her in to my Den. She admitted to being their little puppet and denied ever saying anything to them."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Bartolomeo frowned himself. He liked the girl but finding out she is enemy was hard to take in.

"Let her run for now. I already spoke to La Volpe about having a few men to watch her so I can keep an eye on her till I have a clear enough mind to deal with her." Ezio frowned and lifted his hand as he saw he broke the skin over his knuckles and was bleeding "She lied to all of us and betrayed us... betrayed me."

"I think someone needs a stiff drink and a few bandages." Bartolomeo patted his shoulder. "Come lets get you cleaned up. And we can send a pigeon to Machiavelli about what just happened."

"Yea..."Ezio sighed and headed out of the room along with Bartolomeo to clean his hand and get it bandaged up.

Dulce rode her horse all the way back to the outskirts of the city to her little house with out stop. She stepped off the horse and stepped to the little house she called her own and looked to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and closed her eyes and opened the door stepping inside looking to the dusty room. She dropped her bag by the door then slide to the floor leaning against the door as she finally let herself break down until she passed out by the door of her little house.


	17. Reunited and Then Some

_ Hey sorry for the long delay. Life got in the way. I hope to have more posted soon. Like I have said in the past send me a review, or something to let me know you like it. It also reminds me to update the Story. SO even getting a "Hey update Bitch!" will remind me to to sit down and work. As of right now I am preparing for my second annual anime/ Game convention. I had to make 3 cosplays, and 2 power point presentations for two panels I am running and Game board for a game panel I am hosting. I have to do that on top of making a friends cosplay, and styling wigs and working 40 hours at my actual job. I am starting to think I need to be payed for doing con stuffs. But anyways Last we left off Dulce told Ezio about her and he was not to happy. So lets continue shall we. Also Warning they finally do it!_

Dulce fled back to her home after her unplanned discharge from the brotherhood. She hid in the little house day in and day out till the week finally ended. She finally got the strength to leave her house, more like the need to leave for food. She put on the simple green dress she wore when Ezio woke up and went to town to get food and water. She was at a stall listening around to hear something new when the sound of some one screaming Assassino caught her ear.

Dulce turned quickly and looked around for guards expecting to be surrounded before a shadow flashed over her and the thumps of guards feet thundering down the road. Looking up she saw one of the recruits trying to run while climbing higher on the buildings only to be shot at by archers on the roofs. Without thought she fallowed after hiking her skirt up, showing the leather pants and boots under. She quickly and tucked the skirt in to her pants so it gave her the freedom to run and climb with out it tripping her up..

It did not take long for her to catch up to the guards and the young recruit still fleeing.. Seeing her chance Dulce darted up some barrel and started running across low awnings and posts sticking out from the wall. With a few more steps she dove off the end of an awning right to the guards slamming two of them to the ground. With no weapon in her hand she was at a disadvantage as the others spun around on to her. She took a defensive stance backing up slowly. She watched as the recruit escaped out of sight.

Realizing her mistake Dulce frowned and looked back as a guard tried to flank her. She spun around quickly and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could push her as the guards took pursuit in her. She kept running through streets and alley ways trying to lose the overly and annoyingly persistent guards. After the fourth street downed she was growing tired and that's when she heard one some one land right behind her and a guard cry out. Looking back over her shoulder she saw a man standing in a fine suit with a tight cut hair style. One by one he dispelled the guard's lives till none stood. He looked back to her Dulce and that's when she realized it was Machiavelli.

"You are still alive?" Machiavelli sounded mildly surprised.

"Yea I am.." Dulce frowned watching him as he was the reason Ezio questioned her, and the reason she had to explain everything before she was ready. "If you have no more business I must leave." She turned to leave

"To go back to your Borgia Family?" Machiavelli spoke quickly and harshly.

"I am not..."Dulce spun around ready to attack with weapon or no weapon though her words were cut off quickly.

"Oh that is right. Even the Borgia do not want you. I learned of what you told Ezio, and I also have people that confirms your story, Dulce." Machiavelli sheathed his sword and calmly folded his hands behind his back. "I do say, I am not one to be easily surprised. You have surprised me."

"Oh please tell me how." She snapped as she held her ground to him.

"You proved me wrong. When I first met you, I was a bit uneasy knowing you were an assassin from Spain, Especially when you came to Italy after your father died, the same year the Borgia came back." Machiavelli stepped closer to her. "I thought I was right about you being the spy in our group,"

"I was a spy when I first joined but sometimes things Change." Dulce watched him closely. "And such things can change ones out look."

"Like falling in love." Machiavelli spoke very smoothly to her as he was now with in arms reach of her. "Sounds like a good story for a play."

"I have no idea of what you speak. If you are done I need to go shopping for dinner." Dulce snapped and decided to fix her dress so it was now free from her pants.

"No, I have a job for you" Machiavelli spoke with a very stern tone.

"Oh really? Why would I help you after you ruined everything for me?" Dulce snapped as she stepped in to him. Her short stature noticed to his.

"Because, helping me, helps Ezio, and it can help you get in to good graces with him again." Machiavelli looked down to her in a studious manner. "I know how you feel about him, Dulce, and like ever other human, you will do what ever you can to get his favor back. All I ask you to do is deal with a few Templar issues so Ezio can focus on more important matters. Do this and he might take you at least as an alley again."

"I want nothing to do with assassins or Templar ever again, Good day Machiavelli" Dulce turned and left the Alley to the main road leaving him behind before she heard him yell out to her.

"Then why did you help that recruit?" His words calling out and himself left the alley in the opposite direction.

Later that night Dulce was home and finished her small dinner of half dried out cheese and hard bread. The question Machiavelli spoke haunted her. Why did she help that kid if she wanted nothing to do with them? She sighed and looked across the room and saw her father's gauntlet and belt seal. Frowning and sitting up straight she watched it and then closed her eyes asking for help to figure out her answer. With no help around she blew out the candle that lit the room and walked to her bed to sleep. She stopped hearing a jingle of chains, armor and horse hooves outside. Glancing outside she saw 4 guards dismounting some horses one in full armor holding chains and shackles.

She stepped from the window and walked over to her father gauntlet and pulled it on before tugging the second on pulling the laces tight then tying them. She heard a pounding at the door.. She quickly moved across the room and fixed her bed to look like she wasn't home and glanced around the room for a place to hide. With little places to go she turned to her fire place and nodded. There was no fire and she had no wood to burn and it would make for a decent place. As quick as a mouse she climbed in to the fire place and hopped up climbing up the inside of the chimney.

Dulce got up inside and out of sight just as the door crashed open. She pressed her back to the chimney while her booted feet gripped at the sides and palms grabbing stones in front to anchor her up. She heard the guards thrashing about the room and cursing and yelling at each other for her not being there. They spoke a bit more before the stomped from the house. She waited a while longer before she finally slide down the chimney and looked out her hidden blade extended to fight. Stepping out she saw they trashed her home. With that her answer was clear she was going to start taking out Templar as payback for Cesare's guards being sent after her.

A few Days had passed since Dulce started visiting the pigeon coop by her home and taking missions to remove Templar influences from across the city and open fields of Rome. She was out by the Colosseum as the sun was setting. She sloped in sides and and walked around seeing many guards and other men dressed in odd costumes. She saw one man dressed to look at the Holy savior Jesus. Shaking her head she gave another look around as her target this night was not here. As she started back to the exit is when she saw Cesare's personal hired assassin. He was not her target but him being around was not a good thing. Keeping to the shadows in a hiding spot she waited and watched.

She watched as the men were strung up to their crosses and they recited lines that seemed to tell the story of Jesus being crucified. She found it a bit grim for a play but if they wish to portray this event who was she to stop them. She watched as men in costume walked around the stage area until she saw one break from the pack. He rushed up and killed two other actors before everyone panicked and started to run. Only a few did not move and they took fighting stances. She stood up straight as a fight ensured. The man removed his helmet and she realized it was Ezio fighting the few guards.

She pressed in t the shadow of the wall more watching him as he killed the last of the threat and pulled the man from the cross down. She sighed softly and turned to leave when Ezio attacked Cesare's assassin. What surprised her was when she waited for her moment to escape she saw the man running from the Colosseum. Ezio did not kill the man. She waited a moment when guards and soldiers flooded in to the area through the only open door. Turning back she saw the man Ezio pulled down half collapsed against him while Ezio Fought with his hidden blade.

With a curse in her breath Dulce darted from her hiding place jumped up landing on the man Ezio was struggling to fend off and drove her own blade in to him. Ezio Stumbled back as she stood up and he narrowed his eyes his hidden blade out ready to attack her. She looked to him from under her hood as she stepped back away from him.

"Leave Ezio while you can." She spoke to him before taking off in to the fight removing a few more guards from the fight.

"Dulce..." he spoke her name coldly before he lifted and dragged the man he held out of the area and to the closest doctor.

The fight lasted a while longer before Dulce was able to escape the area. She needed to find her target though it was probably to late, and she needed to hide from Ezio. She stepped down the path and saw the thief that she spoke to back in the Auditore Villa. She saw him looking off before running away. She looked up and saw Ezio yelling at him before taking off after him. She frowned and remembered the spy.

She took off after after the two fallowing them through the streets even after they took to the roofs where she could not fallow. She chased them till she reached a small open area where Ezio finally caught the man. He held him by the collar and the man flailed to escape. She got slightly closer to hear what was being said.

"Long live the Borgia!" the man grabbed Ezio's arm and stabbed himself in the throat with the hidden blade. Ezio dropped the man and pulled back.

"Merda! I was right. I have to stop La volpe before he gets to Machiavelli." Ezio hissed and sprinted off quickly he took right to the roofs removing the obstacle in his way so he had a straight line.

Dulce sighed and fallowed after. Machiavelli was wrong about her, and La Volpe was wrong about Machiavelli. If Ezio wasn't fast enough some one was going to die to night. She cut through alleys and scaled over walls and fences keeping as close to the ground as she could as she wanted to beat Ezio to the two men or at least get there the same time. She did get there quickly enough but only after Ezio stopped La Volpe. She saw him hand a letter over to the thief master. She got closer and stayed hidden behind a corner to listen to the men speak.

"My god" La Volpe gasped out,

"This is good news." Machiavelli spoke up half questioning.

"More then you know." Ezio sighed out in relief.

"I am once again in your debt Ezio." La Volpe spoke honestly and calmly.

"what debt is there amongst friends who trust one another?" Ezio took a slight jab at the two as he knew the two men He spoke with had little trust for each other because of their personal views..

"Yes, Thank you for relying the message in time." La Volpe nodded his head to Ezio before turning to Machiavelli. "Come Niccolo, it has been far to long since we've talked."

"I heard the Colosseum Passion Play took an Unexpected turn this evening" Machiavelli spoke up with a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Really?" Volpe spoke with a surprised tone.

"It Seems Gesu Cristo (I: Jesus Christ) was resurrected three days early." Machiavelli chuckled as he spoke and walked away with La Volpe.

Ezio spun and walked to the Alley where Dulce stood. She dropped her head and turned to peak around the corner and Jumped back as Ezio was right there. With out even thinking she backed away from him. His eyes watched her as he stepped closer every time she backed away. In a blink of an eye Dulce spun and ran quickly away from the master Assassin. Ezio quickly took off after. The one advantage She had was she was a faster more nimble runner then Ezio because she was smaller. She pulled away and started to disappear around corners making Ezio take to another path to catch her.

She kept running and looking around. She went in to hiding spots listened and looked till she was sure she lost him. She didn't waste time by walking home down the streets, she took to back alleys and short cuts running down streets and around corners and people till she finally reached the outskirts and closed in on her house. She had to grab a few of her things so she could run and hide. She knew after last night Ezio would be after her head.

She raced around the room and stopped as she heard people yelling and the clopping of horse hooves. Cursing she chanced a glance out the window and saw Ezio dismounting a horse. She quickly darted across the house in to her newly found and used hiding place with in the Chimney of the fire place. Climbing up a bit higher in to the chimney she waited. She heard the door open and close. She heard him walking around the small house a chuckle escaping his lips.

She held her breath listening and waiting she heard his foot stepped moves across the floor. Then heard him hum before the door opened and close. She let her breath out slowly and closed her eyes waiting a while longer making sure she didn't hear anything else before she slipped down from the Chimney. She slowly stepped from the fire place and stood up straight. She glanced about the room one last time only to freeze when she heard some one clear their throat beside her. Ezio stood in the corner next to the hearth of the fire place where she couldn't see him when she left her hiding place. Turning slowly she looked up to him and stepped back only to have him quickly snatch her wrist and pull spinning her in to the corner he was in. She swung to punch him only to have his hands grab and pin her hands over her head and step in to her to keep her from kicking him.

"Why are you here?" She screamed out at him "If your here to take my life, then be quick."

"Your so eager to die?" Ezio was taken back a bit.

"Why else would you be here?" Dulce snapped at him. "I have already accepted I am on borrowed time."

"Dulce." He spoke softly as he held her still to the wall. "I know what happened. Catarina sent a letter to me explaining what you two spoke of. I know what you did after you left and was able to understand why. I also know the Borgia have been looking for you. I came here to apologize and ask you to come back. You will be safe.."

"You came to get me to join you again?" Dulce narrowed her eyes. "You refuse to listen to me when I spoke the truth, and begged you to understand why I had to do what I did. And you want me to forgive you and come prancing back to you.."

"Well maybe not prancing back." Ezio tried to lighten the conversation his only response was a quick whip like slap across the face.

"You insult me! I finally found the truth about what ruined my life. I trusted you Ezio. I trusted tu!" Dulce started to cry as she ranted at him Though in her angered and highly emotional state she was yelling at him in Spanish.. "Le he dado mi lealtad. yo era violada y torturada y aún me mantienen tus secretos. dejar que mi corazón se abren hasta que usted, me cayó en amor con usted aunque yo sabía que no debía. Yo le iba a decir que todo, pero no hubo tiempo ni lugar pude. me encantó, Ezio y le partió el corazón. " (S: i gave you my loyalty. i was raped and tortured and still i kept your secrets. i let my heart open up to you, i fell in love with you even though i knew i should not. i was going to tell you everything, but there was no time or place i could. i loved you Ezio and you broke my heart.)

"Dulce." Ezio felt bad as he reached out to her. She swatted at his hands before he got his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried in to his chest. "Dulce I understood about half of what you just said but I understand " Ezio only chuckled as he felt her fist punch him in the stomach.

"Your an Idiot." Dulce mumbled in to his chest before looking up to him her hood falling back from her head. "I won't forgive you right now but I will in time. What you did still hurt a lot."

"I know, Bella." Ezio smiled down to her as he moved his hand from around her to her chin lifting it slightly more as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers then pulled back. "Mi dispiace. I was wrong Dulce.."

"Shut up Ezio." She slipped her hand up around his shoulder and pulled kissing him once more.

Ezio pulled her tighter to him as he pushed her against the wall and Dulce wrapped her other arm around his neck. His hands slithered down the sides of her body to her hips. Dulce's hand at his shoulder slid down and undid the buckled that held his shoulder pad and cap on and let it go to hit the floor before hand found the buckles of his leather belts. In a matter of five minutes she had removed his belts and sash from around his waist. His hands did more then just rest on her hips. They slide back and removed her stiletto dagger from her back and pulled the laces of her cincher till it was loose enough to unbuckle and remove along with her own reddened waist sash.

Ezio pulled back from the kiss and moved a trail down her neck as his hands slipped from her and unbuttoned his doublet then shrugged it off leaving him only in his boots, pants and tunic. Dulce leaned back to the wall her eyes closed as she panted heavily to catch her breath as he worked his kissing down her neck. She pushed him away and opened her eyes looking to him as he looked to her smirking. Ezio quickly scooped her up and stepped to the bed dropping her on to it before crawling over her and kissing her once more. He shifted and pulled her leg up to rest over her shoulder and started to unlace them while he continued to passionately kiss her.

Having both of her boot removed as well as her pants with them she laid on her bed under Ezio's gaze in just her own doublet and tunic keeping her covered. Ezio moved back and quickly worked his boots off and knelt on to the bed pulling her to sit on his lap facing him. She wrapped her legs about his waist and her arms around his shoulders tugging his tunic up till she got to bare skin and felt over his muscular back. Ezio's hands moved up under the shirt running over her bare skin till he found her bra strap. He hummed and chuckled and slid his hands back down. He pushed her tunic and doublet up and pulled it off her over her head before tossing it to join his on the floor. He was soon un-shirted when she pulled his over his head quickly.

Laying her back on the bed he kissed her once more. She removed her own Bra strap as he finished removing his clothes so they both were nude on the bed. Their hands explored each others bodies until neither could take the burning touches any more. Dulce pulled his hip closer to her with her strong legs as she begged to be penetrated. Ezio gave in to her begging and slowly with some effort pushed himself in to her till he no longer could. Pulling back and pushing back in he reveled in the feel of her body.

Dulce cried out with pleasure as Ezio thrust himself in to her with such precision and care it made her understand the stories of him being an awesome lover were not just stories. He had her begging for more till she was screaming in ecstasy and repeated releases. Ezio gave in to his own pleasure when positions changed for more pleasure. They loved each other through the dusk and well in to the night before they both found they lacked the stamina to go on any longer.

Laying in the bed Ezio wrapped his arm around her pulling her close so her back was to his chest. Dulce shifted back till she was snuggled up against him comfortably. With a sheet and thin blanket over them they both let darkness fall over them and take them to the land of slumber. Both found the peace they needed and they both gave in to each other.


	18. Flight of the Female Eagle

Morning came to early for the pair as they laid in the bed. Dulce groaned and buried her face in to her pillow in an attempt to sleep more. Ezio chuckled watching her before he moved to sit up on his elbow and lean over her a bit kissing her shoulder. The simple action made Dulce grumbled and turn her head to look back to him before looking about the room.

"What time is it?" Dulce grumbled and stretched out.

"I will say an hour or so past dawn." Ezio purred as his hand ran over her back to her hip then back up her side.

"Mmm... last night was not expected." She slowly sat up and stretched the blanket falling from her body exposing all the scars on her body. The gun shot on the front and back of her shoulder, the burned A in her stomach, the slices around her wrists and the half smile on her left cheek. "Kind of rose up from no where quickly."

"Mmm, yes, but it was not unwanted was it?" Ezio smiled as his lips brushed over her shoulder as he spoke.

"Defiantly not unwanted." Dulce smiled and slowly leaned back before her smile faded. "Ezio."

"Hmm?" He moved to rest his head on the pillow moving his hand to trace over her stomach his callused finger tips tracing the brand. His eyes showed a hint of anger and sorrow in them.

"It is time to get up." She slipped from his grasp and moved across the room before picking up her clothes.

"I could guess." He sounded miffed as she walked away from him to get her clothes. He watched her a moment before tilting his head. "What is that on your leg? I did not notice that last night"

"Hmmm?" she looked down and frowned when she saw what he noticed. "That was a bad day when I was about seven. It was before I understood the order. I found a Templar knight that was working for the Borgia. I was with some friends and we were young and most of us had parents in the order. We threw rocks at the man and most of us ran away, I held my ground as he came at us. I yelled at him that I was an assassin and I would kill any evil man that would hurt other people. The man laughed at me before slapping me and kicking me around the street. He stopped laughing when I tried crawling away and used his sword to stop me., stabbing me through my leg to hold me in place."

"A bit extreme for a ranting child that didn't know any better." Ezio had started dressing listening to her. She was lucky to have known about what was going on at such a young again. He knew nothing till he was seventeen.

"Some thought so. But I remember him saying, that if I was truly an assassin, then it was his job to remove me from the world before I got old enough to be a problem. He pulled his sword back and got ready to kill when my father flew from the sky and took him out. After that everything was a blur cause it happened so quickly. My father tended my leg then punished me for being stupid. I learned after that to keep my mouth shut." Dulce chuckled as she was nearly dressed all she needed to do was tie her cincher and pull her gauntlets on.

"Well you learned young and you remember it don't you?" Ezio smirked tightening his bracer as he was finished. And heading to the door. "Let's get us breakfast." He pulled his hood up and put his hand out to her as she walked over after finishing tying her leathers. "Then we can head back to Tiber. Isle We have a few recruit that have reached the level of Master Assassin and they must go through the induction process." Ezio smiled but sounded a bit unsure

"You seem upset about this." Dulce looked to him curiously.

"One of those that is going through the process will be Claudia. She has never even tried a leap of faith so I fear for her safety. She is still my baby sister." Ezio stepped out of the house with her right behind him.. "I worry for her."

"Ezio, your sister is the only woman in all of Rome, besides your mother, that actually has the ability to make me nervous. She knows a lot more then what you think. I believe she will be fine and she will surprise you." Dulce smiled to him as she headed off down the street.

"I know, and that scares me actually." Ezio sighed and shook his head and Fallowed her down the street as they headed in to the city to search for food on their way to Tiber.

After a few long moments of walking around they found a bakery and bought some fresh bread seasoned with honey and cinnamon with pieces of apples baked in. They ate the bread as they walked down the road weaving through people and around guards till they reached the large tower of Tiber Island. Dulce stopped and looked up seeing a dozen recruits perched high up on the tower blending with the shadows before climbing in to open windows or the roof to get back in side. Ezio smirked as he pushed lightly on her lower back escorting her in to the building once more.

They Entered the main room and it was a bit more decorated then when she last saw it and it had a few more assassin in the building as well. She looked around a moment more before her eyes fell on the a cloaked figured in the middle of the room. She smirked know that man all to well. La Volpe stood thinking deeply as he looked to the floor.

"Volpe. How goes Roma?" Ezio ask calmly

"Very Well, Ezio. The French and Papal forces are in disarray." Volpe sounded amused with sharing this info with him.

"Then it is almost time. Call the Assassins together and...bring Claudia." Ezio spoke firmly before he sounded slightly hesitant.

"Now?" Volpe was confused and curious. Dulce could see it in his face.

"Yes." Ezio nodded his head once reassuring himself more then anything else.

Ezio walked in to the large ball room with Dulce fallowing him. He walked to a low fire basin and placed a few pieces of wood inside of it. He stared at the the basin as thought it was the most important thing in the world. Dulce walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn his gaze to her before.

"It's OK Ezio. Everything will be fine." Dulce tried to reassure him..

"I know. I just cannot believe its time for her. Can you light the wood while I get the last few pieces.?" Ezio turned to the wall behind the end of the ball room.

"Sure." She spoke softly.

Dulce knelt down and started to fix the basin with small brush before working a flint and steel to ignite it. She slowly worked her small sparks to a fire that burned low and very hot. Ezio walked across the hall and picked up what looked to be a clamp for moving fire wood but the end did not open enough. Looking closer it was a brand in the shape of a ring with and brotherhood seal on it. She looked to her hand before the other moved to her stomach. She remembered that scar on her father's hand and her grand fathers. It was to prove you were a master Assassin and a master of the order. Ezio moved and placed the end in to the fire to let it get hot for the coming ceremony.

A hour or so later the recruits filled the hall. Volpe and Bartolomeo stood at the bottom of the raise floor watching as Ezio stood proud at the top in the middle of Claudia and Machiavelli. Dulce stood among the recruit as was her place when she was first told to leave. The recruits fill the hall and stood on either side of the room. Their robe colored varied based on their abilities however Dulce was the only one in white among the recruits. Machiavelli started the ceremony calling all attention to him.

"Laa shay'swaqi'un moutlaq bale Kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." Machiavelli spoke proudly. "We work in the dark, to serve the light, we are assassins." He crossed his arm over his chest as did every one else in the room.

"Claudia. We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Mario, our father, and our brother once stood around this fire, fighting off the darkness. Now, I offer the choice to you, join us." Ezio reached his hand out to her in offer for her to join their ranks. And with out Hesitation she took her brothers hand and he escorted her to the fire. Machiavelli pulled the brand and rapped the burning red metal around her finger branding her for the rest of her life as an assassin.

"You and I have not seen eye-to-eye on many issues" Machiavelli shot out to Ezio after the branding.

"Niccolo.." Ezio was ready to warn him this was not the time and place for any such conversation before he was cut off by Machiavelli's raised hand.

"But you were exactly what the order needed. You have led the charge against the Templars and rebuilt this brotherhood." He stepped back putting his hand up to present Ezio. "Now. We must put Ezio where he belongs. At the head of the Assassins." Machiavelli turned to face Ezio once more. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You will now be know as il Mentore (I: The Mentor), the guardian of our order and our secrets." Machiavelli bowed to Ezio a respect that no other man would get from him.

"Where other men blindly Follow the truth, remember..." Ezio spoke up

"Nothing Is True." the choir of voice rang out.

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember..." nodded lightly

"Everything is permitted" The choir rang out once more.

The assassins watched as Ezio and Machiavelli left the room with Claudia on right behind them. It was time for her first leap of Faith as an Assassin. It was a right of passage to do it. Many of the other assassins left and circled the landing point to pull her out to celebrate if nothing went wrong. Dulce fallowed the three to the roof. She stood inside the door clinging to the frame like her life depended on it as she would move no further out watching Claudia jump. The two men walked to the edge ready to leap after her to join the celebration that was to ensue below. Ezio grabbed Machiavelli's arm and started speaking softly to him.

"I have always stood by you I was the one that kept Dulce from killing you when she brought you to Roma. And the one who caused the explosion as you fled the Castillo. The Mercenari who protected you at il Colosseo were mine as well." Machiavelli smiled and looked over Ezio shoulder to Dulce with a smug smile.

"Maestro Machiavelli. Cesare has returned to Roma Along. He rides for the Castel Sant'Angelo!" A thief pushed passed Dulce and yell to Machiavelli and Ezio.

"Grazi" Machiavelli nodded as did Ezio.

"Well?" Ezio looked to Machiavelli

"The decision is not mine to make." Machiavelli stepped back to let Ezio become the master of the brotherhood

"Niccolo. You better not stop telling me what you think. Why else would I see the opinion of my most trusted adviser?" Ezio smirked as he made sure to not let Machiavelli get away from work to easily.

"Go kill them Mentore. Finish what you started." Machiavelli waved his hand out stating his opinion very clearly.

"Good Advice" Ezio smirked. He looked back to the door and put his hand out to Dulce who looked to him like a scared deer before she slowly stepped from the safety of the door way to him taking his hand as he held it tightly pulling her close.

"I tend to write a book about you one day." Machiavelli spoke up.

"If you do, make it short." Ezio grinned before looking to Dulce her arms now wrapped tightly around his waist.

Ezio lifted her up so her feet dangled and quickly stepped and launched them off the roof top. He re-angled them in the air so they landed in a dive in the cold water of the river below. They sank in to the water before they started to resurface Ezio and her bother kicking to swim to the surface. They swam to the closest dock and climbed out Dulce shook slightly not from cold but from the realization he just jumped from a 60 foot high building in to the water below. She could barely walks on to a 20 foot high roof.

"You getting Brave Bella." Ezio smiled to her.

"Only when your around, Stronzo." Dulce snapped back still shaken.

They bother got up and called their horses. They rode as swiftly as possible to the Castillo. They had only a small window to get in, get Cesare and get out. Their other goal was to get the apple or at least the location of the apple before it was lost to them for good with the death of all the Borgia. They cleared the streets quickly as they entered the Castillo area. Now they just had to get insides.

Ezio moved to the water's edge and found a small boat. Climbing in he helped her in to the boat before steering it to an area he found before that he could climb up with. He got ready to climb up and looked back to her with a frown as she looked up the wall and looked a little green. Ezio sighed softly crouching down and whispering softly to her putting a hand on her cheek.

"You climbing up with me? Or do you wish to find your own way in?" He asked very softly.

"I can get in. Go. You will be faster alone your way as I my way." She nuzzled his hand. "When you kill Cesare we can enjoy each others company that much more."

"Si." Ezio nodded and kissed her forehead before jumping off the boat to the nearest pillar taking off up the side of the Castillo.

Dulce pushed the boat around to the front and climbed up the side of the wall to the main walk away and kept low in the shadows in the dark moonless night. She slinked by a few guards who were chatting till she slipped around in to the main area. She heard the pounding of hooves on stone and quickly dove in to a pile of Hay to wait and listen. Cesare came flying around the corner on a horse and threw himself off it like a mad man.

"I want to see the Pope!" He demanded at the guard at the door.

"His holiness waits for you at the top of the Castillo, in his apartments." the guard quickly spoke back.

"Get out of my way." Cesare pushed the guard to the side and rushed in.

Dulce had little time she had to move and move quickly. She had to meet Ezio on the other sides of the area to enter in to the back door. She took a deep breath and found her next target hiding spot then ran. She was small and quickly so unlike Ezio and most others she could get in to tighter smaller spots to hide before moving to the next. She quickly made her way around the building and found a familiar face walking up the steps to the back door. She darted up after him and was greeted by a twitch of his head under his hood. It was like he knew it was her with out having to see her. Once they enter this door its was going to be the start of the end of this battle and they were both looking forward to it.


	19. The Break In

Dulce and Ezio walked in to the door entering in to a large wine cellar. There was only one other door in the room and it was locked. Looking around the room Dulce stopped and looked up seeing a large opening in the ceiling. With a hiss she called Ezio over and pointed up. He nodded in approval and squatted down in front of her. She placed her hand on his shoulders and as he locked his fingers together and she stepped on to his hands crouching herself. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hide do not attack any guards the quieter we are the better." Ezio spoke softly.

"I know, no worries Ezio." She smiled "Toss me."

Ezio gritted his teeth and stood quickly using all his legs muscles and arm muscles to send her up in to the air as she pushed herself up with all the force she could off his hands. She Flew up and out the hole landing a bit ungracefully on the floor above. She was squatted and looked around before swiftly moving behind a curtain and pillar to wait for Ezio to come up.

After a few long moments he heard a hiss from the whole and looked around before slipping over to the whole. Ezio was only a foot from the opening when called for her. He pulled himself from the hole and looked about before waving to her to lead the way. She had been in the castle more then he so she knew the lay out.

Walking down hall and slipping behind curtains to hide they made their way to the main apartment were they heard screaming. Dulce frowned as it seemed Cesare was throwing yet another tantrum. They got closer to the door and saw it was guarded. Moving back they climbed in to the rafters above and made their way to a small opening in the wall where they could listen and watch. They saw Cesare slap Lucrezia and then storm off quickly.

Jumping down Dulce quickly rush to Rodrigo and slid to kneel next to him. Though she knew everything he did and that he lied to her she still let tears fall for him. He took her in and raised her and kept her safe and healthy. She still owed him her life from when she was young. Ezio knew this as well and he only stepped over and knelt reaching over and closed his eyes.

"Requiescat in Pace" Ezio spoke softly before nodding and standing up looking to lucrezia and stepping closer to her.

"I know... I know where that bastard is going." Lucrezia choked out a bit trying to open her throat back up. "San Pietro... the pavilion in the courtyard."

"Thank you" Ezio gave her a nod. He did not feel sorry for her in the least. He placed a hand on Dulce's shoulder "Let's go."

"Yes... that bastardi needs to die." She got up and followed him out till they broke in to a sprint down the halls.

They ran quickly getting closer to their exit to escape and make the race to the Pavilion. They had to get there before Cesare. As they ran Ezio was in the lead and was slammed in to by another person. Ezio stumbled and hit a stack what looked to be horse feed while the other stumbled forward. Dulce slide to a stop kicking up a bit of dust looking up as to who they ran in to. Then she saw Cesare.

"Assassin!" Cesare spoke up first then ran to the door.

"Cazzo!" Ezio quickly chased only to run in to the iron door as it latched and locked.

"I will come for you two Later." Cesare spoke smugly thinking he won.

"Ezio..." Dulce spoke worriedly.

"We go up to get out." He walked back and started to head back up the tower.

Ezio spent little time looking and once they were on the roof he went to the edge and looked about. He looked back to her and pulled a pack from under his cape and held it out to her.. She looked to him stay a good distance from the edge.

"You will have to jump Dulce." He held the bag out to her with more force.

"No... I cannot." she stepped away "I can find another way out. You go get the apple. You're faster with out me. I will meet up with you at the Rosa. Then we can travel back to Tibrer together."

"I will not leave you in such a dangerous place." He snapped.

"Your not now go I can get out. Get that Damn Apple Ezio. Before Cesare does!" Dulce pointed and made Ezio sigh he knew she was right.

"Be at the Rosa before me then." With that Ezio dove off the tower and pulled out a parachute and glided over the area.

Dulce had little less available options. She went back inside and worked her way back down the tower. She knew another way out then the one, Cesare and Ezio used. She learned of it by accident and by just looking for ways to hide around the castle when she was younger and bored. She found her secret spot and slipped out the castle and right out in to the city sewers. She pulled herself from a sewer tunnel and closed the cover before heading through the streets heading for the Rosa as quickly as she could. She was about half way there when horse came flying by her and a hand grabbed her by the back of the robes lifting her up.

She looked up and saw Ezio as pulled her up on to a horse and was racing his horse as fast as possible. She looked back and saw guards chasing them. They fled out of the city completely and raced in to the country side. She was not sure where they were going but she wasn't going to complain as long as they were being chased.

"Take the reins Dulce!" Ezio ordered as he slide back then hopped on to his feet in the saddle.

"What are you doing?" Dulce took the reigns quickly as he let go and looked back as he quickly spun around sitting backwards. He fixed his bracer and raise it up firing his fun at the Guard knocking the head guard down and tripping the horses behind them.

"Keep going straight." Ezio moved and spun himself around in the saddle once more and took the reigns back guiding the horse to slow down as he walked it to a path. "We need to get back to Tiber. But the Guards every where are looking for us. We will need to take the tunnel system back but the walk will take a while."

"So what will we do?" Dulce sighed as she was tired seeing the dawn sun rising.

"Head to the mercenaries then take the tunnel from there back." Ezio saw she was tired. "We can sleep when we are there before traveling again."

Dulce nodded as they continued their trip to the mercenaries fort. Bartolomeo was waiting for them at Tiber with the other assassins waiting to see what has happened. They trotted up the hill quickly and through the gates quickly. Ezio quirky slid back off the rear of the horse and before stepping around grabbing Dulce by the waist as she swung her leg around to hop off.

"Did you get the apple Ezio?" Dulce asked now that they were able to speak a bit more openly.

"Yes," Ezio frowned as he walked to the building "But Cesare got away."

Dulce nodded an fallowed him in to the building to be greeted by Bartlomeo's wife. They greeted her back and went up to the guest rooms. They were both tired and it was nearing dawn. Ezio stepped in to a room and turned back to Dulce waving her in to the room. She stepped in and the door shut. They both removed their armor and leathers and clothes till she was left in a long tunic and he just his pants. He slipped in to bed quickly after and held the blanket up letting her join him. The moment they were relaxed in the bed and everything went quiet they both fell in to a well needed slumber before their trip back to Tiber via the underground maze.

_I know short chapter but I will let you know now a lot is gonna happen in the next chapter due to the facts we are growing closer to the end. Ok so I hope you enjoyed the short chapter as the next is probably going to be a doozy._


	20. Celebration a Major Victory

_Oh oh oh M rated stuffs don't like don't read. Warning here bahahahaha. Thanks to the readers for coming back and those that posted comments and decided it they wanted to torture themselves more. I have started a new Story call The Eagle's Return That was falling a young girl named Sarah and the assassin Altair. Its set in modern day (sorta) So check it out if you like. If not well that's fine too...Jerks... I kid I kid. Any ways as always R&R and Enjoy this next hot and sassy chapter._

A full day underground and the pair of assassins finally were back at Tiber Island. Dulce pulled herself up the ladder Lazily as the boring walk was little to be desired. Ezio Fallowed up behind her and staggered out of the gate before closing it. They both looked ready for a long nap as they felt more tired just from that walk then if they had been in battle.

"Finally we are back. Oh hot bath here I come." Dulce whined as they walked out of the tunnel hall and in to the main room.

"I agree" Ezio chuckled before seeing the group that was waiting for them to return. "But after a little talk with them."

"hnn." Dulce wrinkled her nose is distaste but nodded following him as Ezio took the lead.

"Rodrigo Borgia is dead." Ezio spoke loudly as they looked back to notice him and Dulce.

"And Cesare." Machiavelli spoke up questioning their target.

"Poisoned, But alive." Ezio was not to happy about that.

"We must not allow him to assemble his remaining supporters. The coming weeks are critical." Machiavelli spoke smoothly as one could tell his mind was already thinking about what to do next.

"With Your Aid I will Hunt him down." Ezio nodded to Machiavelli as they were becoming a very dangerous combination.

"My men will patrol the city." Bartolomeo offered. "But we might need an army."

"We have one" Ezio smirked and pulled the apple from its pouch to show everyone. "But for now we plan our next move, and rest for the battle that is to come."

Everyone nodded and took their leave. Claudia walked over to her brother and gave him a welcoming hug before leaving to return to the Rosa. Volpe nodded and left along with Bartolomeo. Machiavelli walked off to his office as he had his own work to do. Ezio looked back to Dulce and nodded to the stairs. They both went up to the bedrooms and she saw that her old room was given to a new recruit leaving her to wonder if she got a new room.

Ezio glanced back seeing her looking off in to the rooms as they walked. With a smile he reached back and took her hand in his pulling her forward making her stumble slightly to catch herself and pay attention once more. Dulce looked up to him and frowned as he chuckled and pulled her to his room pulling her inside then shutting the door. Once the door shut Ezio pushed up against the door and buried his face in to her neck.

"Ezio" Dulce chuckled and placed her hands on his shoulder only to have him grab and pin them to the door.

"Sh." He whispered in to her ear before his hand slide from her hand and traveled down her arm to her body resting over her breast. A moments pause before he pulled at the buckles of her leathers till one by one he undid them all and tossed it to the side letting her robes slip open. His hand ran over her clothed stomach before over her breast again to her neck and stepping back. His eyes burned in to her very soul before he pulled her in to a rough and wanting kiss.

He pulled back and rested his forehead to her and closed his eyes. His other hand sliding to her neck his finger tips lightly massaging the back of her neck. They stayed like that a while longer before Dulce broke the silence with a soft whisper.

"What was that for?" Her voice was so soft that had he not felt her jaw moving and her breath tickle is lips he would not have known she spoke.

"To celebrate our victory." Ezio smirked. "Cesare may have escaped now, but gaining the apple far surpasses his death in victory."

"Mmm. Here is to victory then." Dulce smiled as her hand found it's spot between his legs and gave a gentle squeeze making him groan and narrow his eyes."

"You play dirty bella." He purred before stepping back from her to start removing his armor and doublets. He stayed in his tunic, pants, and boots.

"It's the only way to play with you." Dulce smirked and stepped around him quickly as she removed her own layers till she was only in her tunic. She made her way to the bed coaxing Ezio to join her. He accepted the open invitation rather quickly.

He stepped over and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close again his lips finding hers once more before he knelt slightly and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed before it broke when she was dropped on the bed. Looking up Ezio slid over her body and pressed in to her. He pressed his lips to her's once more his hands exploring her legs before she moved to wrap them about his waist.

Ezio let his hands wonder back up her body pulling her tunic up exposing her chest before pulling back from her lips and moved down to capture her breast with his lips. She cooed and shifted her body against his before he pulled back from her body and from between her legs. He smirked seeing her laying vulnerable on his bed as he removed the last of his clothes. She slowly sat up and pulled her tunic off tossing it to the floor then slide further back on the bed. He knelt on the bed and moved across before grabbing her legs and dragging her back to him a playful growl escaping his lips.

Dulce smiled and placed her hands to his chest raking her nails through the fine black hair. She watched him yearning and hungry for more. With one last kiss to the lips Ezio slipped his hand around her slender hips and buried himself deep in to her, receiving the first song of pleasure from her lips. His hips moved slow and precise making her gasp out heavy breath laced with moans. Dulce was nearly writhing under him when she pushed herself in to him and quickly forced him to the bed so she was on top, without breaking contact.

She moved and sat up on his hips before moving and swaying her own. Ezio smirked at this new position and was rather content with staying in it. His hands on her hips as she rocked and rolled her hips making his voice groan out deeply to blend with hers. Her hands clawed at his chest nails digging to his skin a bit more with each motion driving them closer to their edge.

Ezio sat up slowly stopping her hips before slipping his legs under himself so she sat on his lap her legs resting beside his. He wrapped his arm tightly about her waist as he used the other to caress the back of her neck. He buried his face in to her neck teasing the skin till it turned red then moved to another spot. His hips moved quickly as each motion drew another cry from her throat. It was not long after when she cried out his name and her body arched in to his. Her arms wrapped his shoulders to pull herself closer as she cried out in pure bliss. He quickly fallowed behind his teeth gritting as his arm around her waist tightened her he growled deeply spilling in to her body.

They remained holding each other a while longer as the throw of passion worked its way through their bodies. He laid her back on to the bed, as their bodies untangled. Pressing one last kiss to her lips he shifted them and pulled the blanket over their bodies. He pulled her closer his arm draped over her till it laid on her hand. They relaxed together in bed no words between them as they enjoyed the quiet. Ezio was the first to let slumber take him as Dulce heard him start to snore. She smiled and relaxed more before falling asleep herself.


	21. August

_Remember to review after you read so I can know how badly I suck at writing OK? OK. Not much else to say and well the other two are indisposed right now so lets get on with the show!_

Dulce and Ezio woke the next day to the mid day sun finding it's way in to the room through the opened window. They both just laid on the bed not wanting to get up as if they did that meant they needed to start their day. Dulce laid on her stomach half on Ezio as he was laying on his back his hand lazily tracing her spine. Dulce frowned lightly as she was running questions through her head.

"What is with the face bella?" Ezio hummed making her tilt her head up a bit more.

"Huh, what face?" She was a bit confused.

"You srunched your beautiful face bella." Ezio smiled as his hand moved up to her shoulders.

"Beautiful huh? How am I beautiful to you Ezio? I am covered in scars"

"Beauty is more then just what a person's face and body looks like. It is also who they are, and how they are." Ezio smiled softly to me and kissed my lips. "Besides you still accept me with all my scars, don't you?"

"I Do, but it's OK for a man to be scared not a woman." Dulce frown.

"Who ever made that rule never met you" Ezio chuckled like a deep purr.

Dulce smiled to him as he made her feel better and made her feel beautiful again. Dulce slid up and kissed his lips softly her hands sliding over his chest and up this neck.. Ezio grinned like a cat in to the kiss and rolled them over so he was laying over her. His hands found her hip and stomach as they were ready to explore her body once more when he was stopped by a loud knock on the door. Ezio growled breaking their kiss, waiting before the knock grew to a pounding.

"What?" Ezio snapped sharply.

"Cesare was spotted in the center city gathering his guard." Machiavelli's voice sounded in to the room through the door. "I Took the liberty to have hot water brought up for you to wash be quick."

"Thank You. I will be right out!" Ezio growled.

He slid out of the bed and pulled on a pair of old pants and went to the door letting a servants in with the buckets of water. They set the water down by the tub and quickly left as none wanted to stay to long as they could see he was very upset at the moment. Once the servants were gone he grabbed a bucket with a heavy sigh. Dulce stepped over and rubbed his back gently making him look back with a smile.

"You want help with going after Cesare?" She smiled to him she had her own reasons to go after him.

"You just wanna kick his ass yourself." Ezio chuckled and poured the buckets in to the tub till two were left.

"You are right I do." Dulce spoke rather darkly.

"Then wash up quick" He pointed to the bath while he took the last two buckets for himself.

They both washed quickly and dressed in clean tunic's and pants before pulling their robes on. Ezio usually wore a black one with red trimming but this time he blue robes with fur crossing his shoulders. She dressed in her usual white robes and sashes before pulling all her leathers on. Once they were both dressed they left the room quickly. A few recruit joined them on their way out of the tower before they disappeared leaving Ezio and Dulce once more.

They mounted two horses and rode off to the center of the city. They had very little time to get there as they did not want to miss Cesare. If they were lucky they would end his life that day. They raced through the streets before Ezio nearly launched from his horse to a set of step. Dulce saw and nearly did the same to keep up with him once she caught up she saw Cesare and frowned her eyes narrowing quickly with rage.

"You Delude yourself Cesare!" Ezio spoke up having heard Cesare.

"Guards!" Cesare cried out before rushing away leaving Ezio and Dulce to be surrounded.

Ezio raised his hand holding the apple. He reached over taking Dulce's hand tightly and the entire area went dark. Every one in the area started to glow golden shades and slowly froze. They did not stop like fear and shock but as though time stopped. Guard charged us but did not move from their spots. The next thing a deep pulse shot through the area and the guard all fell to the ground lifeless. Ezio growled as Cesare had got away.

A few Guard flooded the area and looked around confused till they saw us. Ezio put the apple away then drew his sword quickly as did Dulce. She ran ahead in to the battle while Ezio took his time as he walked. Dulce spun and twisted around the guards before one stabbed at her she side stepped slightly grabbing the guard wrist and pulling hard making him thrust further and stab his friend behind her. She spun around with a back handed swing stabbing that same guard in the back of the neck with her dagger. Ezio leaned back as a guard swung at him before standing up and stomping the guard in the side of the knee then thrusting his long sword in to the man. The fourth guard back away and dropped his sword before turning to run. He did not get very far as Ezio spun around with a throwing knife and threw with all his might catching the man in the back before snapping the blood off his blade.

Dulce walked over to Ezio and he looked to her the look of rage on his face as he failed to get his target again. Dulce dropped her head quietly as though she was the reason Cesare got away. Ezio reached up and slid his hand in to her hood cupping her cheek softly running his thumb over her cheek bone. He pulled back slowly and sheathed his sword as he whistled calling their horses back for their ride home. They were greeted by Machiavelli when they returned he went to open his mouth only to catch Dulce shake her head quickly when Ezio passed him wordlessly.

"May I ask what happened, Dulce?" Machiavelli waited till Ezio was gone to speak.

"Cesare got away while leaving guard to fight for him." Dulce hopped down from her horse and sighed dropping her head once more. "I feel as though I could have done more. Like chase him. I am faster then him and I could have got through the guards."

"And if you did and you caught him, do you think you could have bested him in a fight?" Machiavelli asked as he placed a hand on her back escorting her in to the tower.

"He is ill. He is weakened" Dulce spoke with a matter of fact tone.

"Yes but do you think you could have beat him?" Machiavelli questioned again.

"Yes, I could have. Many times over!" Dulce frowned as he doubted her abilities.

"I do not think so." Machiavelli sighed. "You would have lost your own life."

"You doubt me and my abilities?" Dulce was insulted.

"No, but you would have gone in over confident, and seeking revenge more then anything else." Machiavelli watched her. "Cesare has not lived long and evaded us by pure luck. He knows when to run and when to fight. He would have goaded you till you snapped and screwed up."

"So you are saying but not chasing I did the right thing?" Dulce looked to him frowning.

"Yes I am. We cannot replace assassins as easily as he can Templars. You are a great asset to our brotherhood as is every other person here." Machiavelli smiled softly. "Not to mention if you died Ezio would go in to a fit of revenge and nothing good can come of that."

"Thanks Niccolo." Dulce spoke sarcastically. "You are so, caring with your concern."

"I try to be. Now it is dinner time I am sure he is already in the dinning room eating and you must be starving. Go." Machiavelli smiled and pushed her off to the dinning hall so he could plan their next move.

_Another chapter done and we are getting so close to the end it makes me wanna cry. But I have other stories coming out one chapter at a time. Remember to review and check out my other crazy stories._


	22. September

A month had passed since there last attempt at Cesare's life. It was a chilly morning when Dulce woke up and got ready for her day. She was quiet in her morning rituals as Ezio was still sleeping in bed after a long night out chasing a Templars. Dulce went to the office to see if Machiavelli was awake and if he had any jobs she could do while they waited for Cesare to come out of hiding once more.

"Machiavelli?" Dulce knocked on the office door lightly and listened.

"It is open." She heard his voice call back out to her so she opened the door.

"Good morning. Do you have any jobs to do today?"

"Nothing but reconnaissance work. I have all the recruit out looking and listening for anything." Machiavelli sighed softly rubbing his face. He looked so tired.

"Machiavelli, did you sleep last night?" Dulce walked over to the desk slowly.

"Yes." he was too quick to answer.

"Not enough it seems." Dulce sighed. "I am not trying to over step my rank, but you need to go to bed now."

"I will once Ezio is awake." Machiavelli got up from his chair. "Now if that is all please, I have a lot of work."

"You do not lie well Machiavelli, " Dulce crossed her arms as she headed back to the door. "I will be heading out for recon work then."

Dulce reached the door and opened it to leave when a recruit swung to knock on the door. He stopped almost knocking on Dulce's head as he pushed by her quickly with a red colored letter that smell of very strong perfumes. Dulce stayed to see what the letter was about as she knew that color paper and smell of perfume very well. Machiavelli took the letter and opened it quickly reading it over.

"Seems like I got a job for you after all Dulce." Machiavelli nodded and looked to the recruit. "Back to your post quickly."

"Really " Dulce smirked side stepping the recruit that rushed out to get back to their place in the city. "May I ask what that is?"

"You get to go talk to Claudia. One of her girls found out something. And she wish not to discuss it through a letter or recruit." He quickly wrote down a few things on another paper as he continued to speak. "She would prefer Ezio I know that but as he is indisposed right now, you will need to take his place."

"She won't like that." Dulce frowned having learned quite a bit about Claudia over the past few months.

"She is a big girl. She will get over it." Machiavelli nodded. "Be swift Dulce, this may be the lead we need to catch him."

"I will dress and leave then." She smiled and bowed respectfully to him before leaving the office.

Dulce went up to her room she shared with Ezio and stepped in quietly to get changed. She removed her tunic and pulled her green dress on pulling the laces in the back tightly before tying it quickly . She still had her pants and boots on under the dress. Pulling the skirt up she fixed a few throwing knives to one leg and her dagger to the other. She checked Ezio as he was sound asleep before leaving and heading to the brothel.

The trip would not have been long if she could have taken her horse but riding in a dress was not easy for her to do comfortably so she walked. She made good time cutting down back allies and jobbing slightly down longer wider streets. Once she reached the plaza of the Rosa she took a deep breath and headed it. There were guards, drunk men and half dressed woman dancing and singing in the street. She was sure if she was a guy she would understand the allure they had but because she was not she was sure she would never understand completely. She got to the door and stepped in before the smell of thick perfumes and flowers hit her.

Frowning slightly, she walked over to the counter and looked across to Claudia who murmured one moment as she was finishing a few things in her ledger book. When she finished she closed the book and looked up. It was easy to say she was surprised by the fact Dulce was there and not Ezio.

"Where is my brother?" Claudia questioned harshly expecting that he would be there shortly.

"Sleeping at Tiber. He got back from Venice this morn before Dawn." Dulce chuckled lightly "knowing him he didn't sleep unless he passed out."

"True. So what brings you here?" Claudia smiled.

"Machiavelli got you letter and sent me to collect the information." Dulce spoke swiftly not wanting to tick girl off, though it wasn't looking to well by Claudia sour expression.

"Very well. A Cardinal revealed under... stress that Cesare plans to meet with Templar loyalists in the country side. The Cardinal Departs for the meeting tonight."

"We will have to move to follow him." Dulce nodded "Thank you Claudia."

"Be safe!" Claudia called out as Dulce ran out the door.

Dulce left the building and walled around the back of the building to a small pigeon coop sending a letter that said Wake him up. She sent the bird off before moving in to the back alleys to get back to Tiber as quickly as she could. Stopping and keeping her head down from the guards she got back a bit faster. She stepped inside to see servants rushing around and Recruit preparing to fight. She looked around and found Ezio half dressed to go as he was looking over a map of the city while. She walked over to join Ezio when she noticed Machiavelli was awake still.

"Well done Dulce." Machiavelli spoke up.

"Yes very." Ezio nodded half paying attention.

"A Cardinal gave Claudia's girls information on a meeting in the country side and they leave today to the meeting." Dulce smiled as she reached over and started helping Ezio finish dressing.

"Then we shall leave very soon" Ezio stood up and finished dressing with Dulce's help. "Machiavelli I shall return soon, and with Cesare's head I hope."

"Best of fortune for you then Ezio." Machiavelli nodded his head. "Dulce come with me, I have a job for you."

"But what about Cesare?" Dulce spoke up as she was going to get ready to go with Ezio.

"Dulce Machiavelli needs your help while I am gone, trust me you will like this job" Ezio smiled and kissed her cheek. "Stay safe."

Dulce frown lightly as she wanted to be there when Cesare was struck down. She nodded reluctantly and followed after Machiavelli as he walked to the other room. He pointed to a piece of paper on the table along with her robes.. Dulce walked over to the table and lifted the paper reading it over realizing it was an address.

"You want me to go to this place?" she was upset that she was now a delivery person.

"Yes, you need to go to that location to pick something up for us." Machiavelli smiled.

Dulce nodded and watched Machiavelli leave the room. She looked to her Robes and changed quickly in to them before leaving the tower. She saw a carriage with two horses to pull by the door and Volpe leaning against it. She walked over and looked cross it with what would easily be a considered a confused expression.

"You ride, my lady." Volpe mused before standing up patting her shoulder and walking in to Tiber.

Dulce sighed and climbed in to the drivers seat pulling the reigns up and giving a gentle snap and click of her teeth making the horse walk. She guided the horse out of the city in to the country side heading south to her destination. She snapped the reigns quickly making the horses pick up speed so they were jogging. It did not take long before she saw a small house with a few Borgia guards patrolling the outside. She stopped the horses and nodded as she now recognized the location.

"Six guards... two brutes and a spear-man with three little punks.." Dulce stopped the carriage and hopped down checking her supplies. "Should be fun."

Dulce kept her distance for a moment before seeing the four walking patrol move around the back of the house. She frowned then moved nodding her head as she got a plan. The Brutes would go down first. She pulled out two throwing knives and got ready. Once the patrol made its round and headed to the back of the house she ran full speed. A knife in each hand as she ran the brutes moved from the house when they saw her running close but neither was ready for her next move. She brought her hands up under their helmets and rammed the knives in to their throats making them drop. Using her running momentum she run up the side of the small house climbing to the low flat roof and right across it to the back. Two down four to go and one of the four was a man with a very long spear.

She waited hearing the men calling out for her to come out of hiding and take her beating and death like a man. She slid her dagger from her back sheath moving to the corner of the house waiting . The moment she saw a foot coming around the corner she swung her blade stabbing a man in the chest making another call out that they found her. She came around the corner quickly and jumped landing on the man who called the other two, slitting his throat. She looked up to see the other two men coming around at her.

She jumped back taking a fighting stance waiting to fight. She took a deep breath trying to keep calm waiting for what to attack first. The man with the spear swung and she ducked under the tip and hopped back away from him. She wanted to deal with him last so she could focus purely on him. The last guard quickly stepped and swung down his sword. Dulce blocked with her dagger quickly then grabbed his wrist with her free hand. She brought her dagger hand down forcing his elbow to bend before swinging up and stabbing him in the side of the neck pulling back and finishing with slicing his throat open.

She was quickly assaulted by the man with the spear making her stumble back. The man with the spear continued to jab and slice at her making her move back defensively before he moved to jab but instead changed his move and swept her feet out from under her. Dulce landed on her side and growled as the spear man placed his spear at her neck keeping her on the ground.

"Toss your weapon and remove your hood assassin" He threatened to stab her if she didn't.

"She tossed her dagger to the side slowly then carefully reached up and pushed her hood back.

"A woman?" He grinned tapped her chin with the tip of his spear getting a look at her face. "The Angel of Death Gabriela no less. You know you have a kill on sight issued on you by Cesare?"

"Little surprise there." Dulce made no moves to try and get away.

"I should kill you right now." The spear man moved his spear back slightly.

Dulce looked passed the spear man to see Leonardo standing behind him. As the man moved to attack Dulce swatted her hand out throwing off his aim of her throat. The spear grazed her shoulder and then landed in to the ground. As soon as the spear hit the ground a loud bang rang through the area before the spear man fell to the ground landing half on top of Dulce. Leonardo stood with one of his weapons in his hands shaking near violently. Dulce pushed the man off and got up grabbing her dagger then walked over to Leonardo taking the gun from his hands and pulling him from area.

"Leonardo gather your things. I have come to take you some where safe." Dulce spoke softly before whistling to the horses making them walk over with the carriage.

"Yes...yes..." Leonardo mumbled as they entered the house still shaking.

Working quickly Dulce helped him pack up his work and load it on to the carriage while leaving behind what he did not need nor want. She helped him in to the carriage before walking back to the house and lighting a fire in the fire place and fueled it with papers and lamp oil before leaving the house. She climbed up on to the carriage and rode off quickly. When they were a good distance away they looked back in time to see the house nearly explode from the gun powder that was inside. Nodding contently with the result Dulce brought Leonardo back to the city and right to Tiber Isle Tower.

They were greeted by a few recruit who quickly helped unload the carriage in to the tower to a large opened office that was made up for the artist. She helped Leonardo inside and to the dinning hall to help him calm down from what he did while they waited for Ezio to return hopefully victorious.


	23. Apple's nightmar

_OK another chapter done and fair warning the next chapter is going to be delayed till December 24. After the Apocalypse, and for Christmas cause its gonna be a Christmas special slash chapter to make everyone go AWWWWW! And To those reading this I do apologize for the bit of sappy at the end. It is just something to make you go Aww as well. ^_^ Love everyone for Reviews, favs, and follows. Thanks to those who have come back to read over and over. Now remember R&R please thanks._

Dulce and Leonardo spoke and caught up on the time they could not see each other till Ezio returned. When Ezio had returned from his mission he brought news of his failure. He was upset but he was quickly filled with joy at the sight of the older artist in the tower. Ezio smiled and walked to the man giving him a grand hug. Ezio turned to Dulce and smiled to her before stepping to her taking her hand and kissed her lips softly.

"You did well Dulce." Ezio smiled to her.

"Well I couldn't let him stay with the Borgia." Dulce smirked. "Besides I bet we pay better."

"I sure hope you do." Leonardo chuckled as he joked with them.. "Dulce can you let Ezio and I catch up a bit."

Dulce patted Leonardo's arm and left the room letting the two boys catch up on every thing. She walked down the halls to the room that Ezio left the apple in for safe keeping. She walked in to the room looking to the apple admiring the sphere. She walked closer to the apple and she could have sworn it was glowing and calling to her. She reached out slowly to it as she got closer till her bare finger tips brushed the smooth surface.

She felt warm and it was a wonderful warm it made her smile. She placed her full hand on it before she felt a jolt go through her body sharply. She froze in place as she felt the word disappear from around her and she was in a void with nothing but the Apple in her hand. Lights swirled around quickly before taking different images. The first was of her and Ezio in bed together. The next image was Cesare in a field fighting a war before he was attacked by Ezio. It then flashed quickly to Ezio climbing towers of fire and leaping from the tops before spinning once more. The next vision she saw Ezio was fighting with Cesare on a large stone wall. Guard flooded the area and started to surround Ezio then the next thing she saw Cesare ran Ezio through from behind before pulling a dagger and slitting his throat.

Dulce felt tear flood her eyes then stain down her cheeks. She wanted the visions to stop but they didn't, the apple refused to let her mind go. She then saw herself standing in blade robes that matched Ezio's her hands shaking as she was standing over the Cesare. She extended two hidden blade and dropped stabbing them both in to the man's body and she did so repeatedly until she saw the two others grab and pull her back the words 'Than is enough, Ezio would not approve.' ran in her head. More tears ran down her cheeks as yet another image swirled in to view. She was in a bed screaming in pain as woman rushed about the room. Everything fell silent to a baby cry filled the room and some one cried that it was a boy.

Dulce was finally pulled from her vision when a second hand laid over hers and an arm wrapped about her waist.. Everything faded and she tilted her head back to see Ezio standing behind her a deep frown on his face. He pulled her hand from the apple and the motion made her scream and draw her hand to her body quickly as though burned. She cried softly as Ezio took her hand gently pulling it out and looking at it. Her palm and finger tips were scorched like she had held a hot ember in her hand. A few recruit, Machiavelli, and Leonardo rushed to see what the scream was before backing away when Ezio pulled her from the room to the medical room.

"What happened?" Ezio questioned once he sat her on a chair and started to collect salves and bandages.

"I looked in to the room." Dulce cradled her hand "Next thing I knew I felt like I was being pulled in. I felt like I had to touch it."

"The apple has the power to seduce minds." Ezio frowned as he pull her hand out gentle and started to add a few salves to help clean and heal it

"AAHH that Hurt!" Dulce snatched her hand back quickly

"Sorry but we need to take care of this." Ezio frowned pulling her hand back out this time with a tighter grip. "What happened when you touched it."

"I saw visions." Dulce felt like she was going to cry again. "Like whats going to come in the next year."

"Altair spoke of seeing things when he held the apple. Care to share what you saw." Ezio wanted to know what she saw because there maybe a clue to find Cesare.

"You and I spent a night together, You and Cesare fought in a war zone. He hurt you." Dulce felt like she was going to cry again as she remembered seeing Cesare kill him. "Then I stood over him and killed him." Dulce let the tears run down her cheeks once more.

"You know where this war was?" Dulce shook her head. "It didn't look familiar to me."

"And you killed him huh?" Ezio smiled "Looks like you will be a Master assassin within the next year. Is there anything else you wish to share?"

"I...i... You will be a father. To a little boy." She fought to keep her composure as she didn't want him to pry. She couldn't tell him he was going die in a fight with Cesare. The apple couldn't be right. There would have to be a way to stop what she saw. She was being selfish but she was allowed to be right now right?

Ezio looked to her shocked before a smile pulled at his lips. After this fight he would finally have a reason to retire from active duty and just sit back and train recruits and send them to missions. His face softened and he stood up pulling her to him from the chair. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and lowered his head to rest it against her.

"Dulce. How long have we known each other?" Ezio spoke softly.

"A few years I guess." Dulce couldn't remember exactly when they met as she saw him for the first time when she was younger then again when she helped attack the villa. "Why?"

"I want you to become my wife." Ezio stepped back his hands resting on her shoulders. "I want to be wedded before the new year."

"You want to marry me?" Dulce was stunned and shocked."Did you get hit in the head?"

"No Dulce!" Ezio frowned. "I really mean it. If you are going to be the mother of my child, before the year is out, I want you mine before then."

"You want to marry me because of a child we may not even have?" Dulce frowned getting upset all over again.

"No, that is not why." Ezio sighed as he had to quickly do clean up before Dulce kicked him out of his room. "I was going to wait till we got Cesare to ask. You can ask Machiavelli, I have been asking him about it a lot recently"

"Truth?" Dulce spoke softly.

"Yes, very much. I love you Dulce. I want to settle down and have a family with you." Ezio smiled and slid his hands down her arms to her hands and held them before moving to his knee in front of her. "I will beg."

"Ezio stand up, you stronzo." Dulce smiled and chocked out a laugh. "I will marry you."

Ezio stood quickly scooping her up in to his arms spinning her around before dropping her down and kissing her deeply. He was probably the happiest man on earth right now. He just got told they will catch Cesare in the next year. He would wed before the year is out, and we was gonna be a father to a boy after Cesare's death. He had a lot of great things to look forward too.


	24. With out a hitched

_Merry Christmas! YAY Its December its time for another chapter and this on is the December scene! I got nothing much else besides that. Please R&R! And again Merry Christmas and Happy what ever doesn't offend you!_

It was finally the middle of December when Dulce was woken up by a the older Auditore woman. She only smiled and pulled the covers back in the cold morning before she left the bed side to journey across the room. Dulce sat up yawning and stretching out as she knew what today was it was a very special day. One that she could barely dream about weeks ago.

She was pulled from the bed and quickly pushed to bath and wash while her Maria washed and brushed out her hair. Dulce always kept her hair washed and braided and now that Maria was having her way she untwisted the braid till her hair draped to the floor around the tub.

"My girl your hair is so long." Maria chimed with a smile. "And so soft."

"It is the only vanity I have." she smiled feel a brush pull through the hair tugging away knots and dirt. "I do need to cut it though. Just the tips they are straw like."

"I will cut it for you once I wash it out for you." Maria hummed softly as she started her work. "When Claudia gets here we will make you a sight Ezio will never forget."

Dulce smiled as she had butterflies in her stomach. She never thought herself to be the mushy romantic wedding type but as the time ticked closer she became more and more impatient. Her musings in her head were quickly spoiled when a knock sounded on the door and Leonardo stepped in holding a large silk bag.

"My ladies... OOOOHH! " Leonardo turned to face them and flushed read spinning right around quickly. "Oh I am so sorry! I did not know you were washing."

"It is OK Leonardo." Dulce chuckled "May I ask what that is you brought?"

"Oh This?" his voice cracked as he back was still to them as he side step back to the door. "Your Dress for today. I designed especially for you Dulce. You say you hate your scars so the dress will hide them while making you look like a bella of the night."

"Thank you Leonardo." Dulce smiled softly her hand moving to her shoulder the other to her stomach. The scars on her body had faded from their angry red when they first healed to a pale pink that offset her paler skin. "You are the best."

"No worries Dulce. The best for you my Amiga" Leonardo raised his hand in a friendly gesture. "I will leave so you can finish and dress."

He all but bolted from the room as Claudia came in holding a large box full of make-up. Dulce finished her bath a short while later and dried off as she quickly dressed in her undergarments before sitting and letting Maria finish her hair. Maria worked Dulce hair in to a very delicate hair style trimming the broken ends just before. Claudia had joined in helping with the hair calling Leonardo back in to help with Dulce's make-up. Between the three of them. They had her near ready to dress in an hour.

Dulce looked in to the mirror to see her self and froze as Claudia and Maria both joined her with a smile. Leonardo was a magician as he made the half smile Lucrezia gave her disappear. She reached out and touched the mirror then back to her face. She could feel it there but it was so hard to see now. She felt like crying until she was scolded not to, so the charcoal on her eyes didn't run.

She stood from her seat as They pulled her dress from the silk bag. The dress was white as snow wit h a split down the front revealing blood red under skirt. The sleeves were tight to her upper arm before the matrial stopped at he elbow and became billowy and red. The corset style top was a square neck that sat a bit closer to her neck hiding the scar on her shoulder while giving her bust a very generous enhancement. On the back of the dress just under the laces to it fell to lace that grew wider at the bottom in the same red of the front and sleeves. The color and helm of the dress was trimmed in silver to complete the whole look. The dress was made for an assassin bride, made for and assassin's bride.

Once the dress was on she could feel the steel bones of the corset pulling her body up straight and slimming her already slim figure. She felt like a beautiful woman rather rather a lethal assassin at this moment. She looked back to Maria who only smiled as she was excited about bringing a new daughter to the family and hopefully grandchildren soon behind.

"Give me your leg my dear." Maria knelt down lifting the layers of the dress as Dulce raised her leg. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Dulce questioned before feeling a leather strap being pulled tight around her leg. "Looking over the material she saw Maria strapping a belt of throwing knives to her leg. "Maria what are you doing?"

"Make you feel more comfortable." Maria smiled. "I never told Giovanni but, I had three daggers strapped to my thigh during our wedding and one hiding in my bouquet."

Dulce looked to Maria very surprised. Maria was definitely an assassin's wife. The though of Maria having been and assassin did cross her mind but it was hard to tell with the way she held herself. Maria pushed her leg back and stood back up clapping her hands as though saying she was done. Dulce gave once last look in the mirror a new wave of excitement washed over her..

"Come my dear we must go to the main gate church. We should have left a while ago."

"Yes, you are right." Dulce nodded slipping on a pair of silver slippers and rushed from the tower. All the assassin's were already gone leaving the four of them alone to get ready.

"I will ride ahead mother and go to Ezio letting him know to meet up at the church." Claudia smiled. "That and I have to change in to my own dress."

"Be swift my daughter and be safe." Maria waved as Claudia ran out hopping a horse and sprinting off. She climbed in to a carriage waiting and pulled Dulce in while Leonardo stood behind hands on her waist so she didn't fall back.

The drive snapped the reigns once Leonardo was in and shut the door as they rode quickly as possible to the church they picked. Dulce played with a cloth in her hand as she was very nervous. Maria watched her and smiled before looking out the window. Dulce had nerves of steal when it came to hunting and killing a target but now she was in a major step in her life, her nerves were gone. They reached the Church and Leonardo quickly jumped out to help the two ladies out. Dulce climbed out last and stepped to the cobble stone looking to the small church with a smile. They stepped to the church stopping as they heard yelling from the gate plaza just down the street.

"All of Italia shall be united and you will rule beside me." The voice rang out clearly.

"That is Cesare's voice" Dulce snapped and picked up her dress running down the street.

"No Child stop!" Maria cried out as she was scared Dulce would get hurt and she chased after.

Come to watch my triumph? Soon Micheletto and his army will arrive but you shall be dead before then!" Cesare called as Dulce turned the corner to see Ezio, Claudia, Machiavelli, Volpe, and Bartolomeo standing weapons ready.

"Insieme per la Vittoria!" Ezio cried out raising the apple.

"Vittoria agli Assassini!" The other four called out.

They soon charged in to battle with the many Brutes Cesare had with him. Dulce feared for them as she watched unable to fight with many onlookers. Maria joined her and covered her mouth seeing her two children fighting for their lives. Soon guard from around the area pushed through the crowd to help fight against the assassins. Dulce could no longer sit back and watch there were severely out numbered. She grabbed the knives from her leg and quickly took aim. She threw swiftly and took out a guard going after Claudia.

The crowd back away from her as a few guards glanced over to see who took their friend out and set their sights on Dulce. She stepped back only a single throwing knife in her hand. She held her ground as Ezio looked over and saw the Guard's moving closer. He held the apple out and the guards stopped and ran each other through. Dulce quickly rushed over to Ezio as he stepped closer to her wrapping his arm around her as another spike of power emitted from the Apple. Dulce shuttered at the pulse and frowned as it felt like It was stealing her life, just like last time.

"You look like a beautiful woman who need a strong man in her life." Ezio smirked.

"I am looking but so far I have not found a good man." Her hand moved and pulled his dagger from his back sheath and spun around taking another guard out from behind. Them.

"So why are you so dressed up?"Ezio pushed her to the side as he punched another man to the ground then stomped on his head.

"Cause I found the perfect man, and we are supposed to get married. But he is late." She gave him a look of death.

"Blame ass who was screaming out uniting Italy." Ezio spook coolly.

"I do." She quickly stepped to him reaching her arm out quickly stabbing a man in the throat behind Ezio ."Also you for wanting to have this ceremony so soon."

Ezio chuckled softly as he raised the apple to strike out again. He pulled Dulce back with his free hand so he didn't harm her. She spun and saw Cesare sneaking up on Ezio sword drawn back. Dulce slipped from Ezio's grasp and ducked under his arm spinning around with his dagger putting herself between the two men as Cesare trusted his blade out at them.

The blade hit Dulce in the stomach. It hit a spot right between the laces of the corset and forced her back in to Ezio's back making him stumble forward and Dulce fall to the ground. Her dress staining red slowly. Cesare pulled his blade back glaring at Dulce as he could careless he stabbed her but what confused him was his blade tip was the only thing to pass her dress the rest stopped like hitting a barrier. In fact two of the metal boning at the laces in the front stopped the blade cause of how closely they were pulled. Together. Cesare ran away quickly as Ezio started to turn and the last of his brutes fell.

"Dulce!" Ezio cried out seeing the red staining her dress thinking she is badly hurt. He quickly knelt by her pulling her up to his arms before he spun his head and looked to Cesare. "Throw down your arms Cesare Borgia." He was going to give Cesare a chance to surrender to the assassin's before he ripped his throat out. Dulce winced as she gripped her stomach through the corset tightly.

"Micheletto's troops mass behind me. We will take back my city once and for all." Cesare sheathed his sword in cocky triumph.

"This I not your city any more" Ezio spat out as he pulled Dulce closer

"By Order of Pope Julius II, I arrest you Cesrae Borgia for the crimes of murder betrayal and incest!" Micheletto called out, he was an old friend of Machiavelli from what Dulce had learned but didn't share.

"No! No! No! No! This is not how it ends!" Cesrae screamed out making Dulce look up. "Chain will not hold me. I will not die by the hand of man."

"He forgot rape." Dulce chuckled softly before wincing drawing Ezio's attention back.

"Dulce!" he frowned as the other assassin's gathered along with Maria and Leonardo.

"I am OK Ezio." Dulce smiled trying to sit up.

"No you are not. You are bleeding through your clothes." Ezio extended his hidden blade and cut the laces of the corset to of the dress to relieve her of its pressure on her body. "We need to get you inside and get a doctor."

Ezio lifted her up quickly and rushed by every one in the crowd going to the church that was expecting them. He sent Volpe to get a doter as he was the quickest and had Bartolomeo and Machiavelli watch the church doors letting no one in. He brought Dulce inside setting her on a pew. The bleeding lessened a lot but persisted still as he held his hand tight to her stomach. The doctor soon rushed in and took to his job fixing up the wound stitching it closed. It was small and she was lucky. Had she been wearing her normal attire the blade would have ran her through and the doctor made that quite clear.

Everyone soon cleared the church Ezio wrapped his heavy cape around Dulce's shoulders as they had to post pone their wedding to another date for now. The Priest chased them out yelling at Ezio in Latin and throwing holy water at him. Ezio rode with Dulce going back to the tower slowly. She was covered by his cape his new one was nearly a cloak on her.

"So a corset saved your life." Ezio mused.

"Yea. I will never take woman's clothes for granted ever again." Dulce smiled. "And your mom is probably pissed about the dress."

"How so. She did not pay for it." Ezio looked down to her. "I was looking forward to you attacking it with all your might and knives to get it off."

"You are a jerk and a tease." Dulce elbowed him lightly in the chest. "So shall we wait till later to try this wedding thing again.?

"Yea, How does April sound. Spring time?" He mused.

"I like that Idea. But can I not wear a dress?" She looked up to him.

"Sure, you are beautiful no matter what you wear. But I do have to say you are more radiant then ever. How did Leonardo hide that scare so well?" Ezio reached a hand from the reigns to stroke her cheek.

"Magic. He is a wizard." She smiled leaning in to his hand." Let's just go home. I am tired."

"Same, tonight will be a good night to sleep." Ezio smiled as he sped their trip home up they were both tired and both were ready for a long nap and to plan their union one more time.


	25. The Final Flight

_Happy New Year everyone! I have not much to say because not much has been going on. I did how ever finally finish Assassin's creed three I hated the ending of it. Aside from that nothing special. I do apologize now for the length of this chapter. This is probably the longest chapter of the story. So as always R&R_

A few nights have passed and Dulce woke alone in bed. She got out of bed slowly and walked out of the room only in a long night dress. The halls were dark only a few candles lit and the pale midnight moon gave little light through the window at the end of the hall. Walking to the end of the hall she looked down the stair to see the a bit brighter light along with a few voices.

Stepped down the stairs she went through the door way at the bottom turning her head to the light only to see Ezio and Leonardo talking at a table with a few maps. Leonardo saw her first before Ezio turned his head and gave a gentle smile. She joined them and sat next to Ezio as she stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"It is late why are you up?" Ezio spoke softly to her.

"The bed became cold. Why are you both up.?" She hummed through another yawn.

"I am a night owl" Leonardo admitted.

"What Cesare said is bothering me." Ezio laced his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"What he said bothers you? He is captured, is he not?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"It was the manner in which he said it 'Chains will not hold me'" Ezio grumbled and I understood what he meant.

"If you are so worried. There is a way to find out." Leonardo pulled the apple over from the other side of the table.

Dulce tensed up tightly as she had not see it there before. She eyed the apple as her hand found the skirt of Ezio's robes and clenched it tightly. She still remembered the visions it gave her last time, the nightmare it forced her to see. She closed her eyes and looked down as she felt the pull of the apple on her soul.

"No." Ezio felt Dulce's grip on his clothes and her reaction. "It is too powerful. I must be hidden outside the domain of men."

"What a shame" Leonardo frowned as he hated to hear this art would be hidden away. "Hiding a masterpiece where no one will ever see it."

"And yet. What if he meant what he said?" Ezio narrowed his eyes as he reached out to the apple hesitantly before he grabbed it quickly with determination. "I cannot Risk it."

Dulce felt the power of the apple pulse through the room. Ezio had taken the apple to see what it had to share about Cesare. He seemed lost in a dream before he quickly jumped from his seat throwing the apple to his other hand. He looked panicked.

"Cesare was right. I have to leave!" Ezio spoke quickly as Leonardo and Dulce looked up to him.

"What about your friends?" Leonardo spoke up quickly

"I built this brotherhood to last, with or without me." Ezio spoke before he looked to Dulce like she would be the one to make it last if he died.

"What do you intend to do?" Leonardo stood up questioning him as he saw the fear in Dulce's face like a nightmare being being relived.

"Plant a seed." Ezio hummed as he moved to a chest in the side of the room. " Here a gift,"

"IF this is goodbye, then keep your money I do not want it." Leonardo snapped as he placed a hand on Dulce's shoulder as he was going to refuse Ezio the chance of death.

"We will see each other again, you have my word." Ezio spoke before reaching out taking Leonardo's hand to shake and hug." Bouna Fortuna (I: Good luck) my oldest friend." He turned to leave only to stop and look back. "And take the money. On you meager salary you will need it."

He then left the room as Dulce shot from the seat after him, No sooner had he left the room Dulce had her arms wrapped around him from behind stopping him from moving. He looked back and dropped his head before grabbing her arms and turning to face her.

"I am coming with you!" Dulce demanded.

"No you must stay here. I need you to tell everyone where I went, and I need you to make sure Machiavelli doesn't lose his mind." Ezio smiled and lifted her chin up.

"Ezio, I want to kill that bastard. He is the man who killed my father. He sent me to kill you for him. I will not let you go alone! He will take you from me too!" Dulce cried out grabbing the straps of his armor. "You will not leave me behind."

"Dulce, I will not argue with you." Ezio pulled her hands from his armor. "As il Mentore and your maestro I am ordering you to not come with me. And till I get back Machiavelli is in charge."

"You bastardo... "Dulce frowned and started to cry the image of Cesare killing him fresh in her head "Culo! (S: asshole)"

"Dulce I do not wish you to get hurt." Ezio frowned. "Please understand."

"I don't want to." Dulce pulled away from him and left quickly running to the stair going back to the room.

Ezio stood fists clenched and jaw tight as he took a step to go after but stopped. If he went after her now he knew he would cave and would bring her to the battle field he saw Cesare in. He did not want to put her in to any danger that was not needed. He spun and left quickly as he had to ride quickly and could not waste a single moment.

Dulce ran to the room and slammed the door as she started to curse in Spanish throwing things across the room in rage. She threw a glass bottle half full of wine across the room in to the fireplace the fire growing large before dying a bit. She dropped to her knees face in her hands crying. In her fit she didn't see Machiavelli open the door and watch her a bit. Once she calmed down he stepped over and knelt beside her and took hold of her shoulder.

"That is some rage in you girl. What did Ezio do to bring such wrath to his room?" Machiavelli looked around the room.

"He ordered me to stay here while he goes off and gets himself killed by Cesare." Dulce shook under Machiavelli's hand before she looked up to him tears streaming her face.

"You have little confidence in him, that is not good." Machiavelli frowned.

"The apple showed me that Cesare would kill him." She shuttered. "Am I supposed to sit here knowing that he will never return?"

"Why are you not with him." Machiavelli stood pulling her up.

"He ordered me not to go with him" Dulce got to her feet feeling defeated.

"Explain a lot.." Machiavelli sighed heavily "Well then I will be back to check on you in about an hour. "He over emphasized the time he would be back " I best not see you when you try to leave" Machiavelli smirked doing it again when he said leave and stood muttering softly to her "Dulce, best of luck."

Dulce's eyes widened as Machiavelli left the room. She smiled weakly understanding that Machiavelli was giving her an hour to get out. She went rushing across the room pulling clean pants and tunic from her dresser. She followed those with her freshly cleaned and tailored robes and armor. She finished dressing and went to the door only to stop. She had one chance to leave and knowing Ezio if he didn't want her to leave he would make sure she couldn't. Turning she saw the window to the room and walked over and opened the curtain looking out then down. There was a pile of hay under the window, but she was still near the top of the tower.

"I got thirty minutes till he is back. If I live I will kill Ezio myself." She took hold of the window sill and slipped her leg out, then the next till she hung from the sill her feet against the wall. Closing her eyes she let go of the sill and dropped back words. The wind whistled past her ears before she felt the hay encase her body like it did last time she jumped with Ezio holding her.

She climbed out of the hay and looked up seeing the open window. She finally did a leap of faith herself, well more like a fall of faith but it was close enough in her mind to count. She stumbled away a little shaky before falling her horse and quickly riding off to follow Ezio. As she road through the streets quickly a second rider joined her. It was Volpe.

"Dulce, Machiavelli told me what's happening." Volpe spoke up.

"Are you here to stop me?" Dulce kept riding.

"No. I am here to give you a message. And this from Leonardo" Volpe strained his horse to keep up with Dulce's while handing over a bracer "He went to Viana, IF and when you come back alive. Machiavelli is going to honor you with the title of Master, only if you come back with Ezio alive."

"Tell Machiavelli I think him for his confidence in me." She glanced down seeing the bracer was a hidden blade designed for her off hand. "And tell Leonardo thanks." Dulce smiled and snapped her reigns. "I will not fail in keep him alive."

Dulce raced her horse from Rome following the same path Ezio must of have taken. She Followed the path for three months stay away from Ezio so he did not find her before she came up to a lone horse tied to a tree. She rushed up to the beast seeing it was Ezio's horse running past she came to a clearing that was the sight of a huge battle. She went wide eyed seeing the massive fight her eyes moving quick till she saw the flutter of red and black in the distance. She charged down in to the battle pulling her dagger. Her goal was to find Cesare and kill him or at least protect Ezio till he was dead.

She leapt from her horse landing on a Borgia soldier then darting off to where she last saw Ezio. She skidded to a stop seeing him attacking Cesare he brought his blade back for an attack only to have Cesare knock him back and call for guards. His words were mottled over the battle cries and the clanking of swords. When she saw Ezio surrounded by soldier Dulce bolted straight to the men. She swerved around other men and darted up a large rock before jumping and diving off the end and bringing her stiletto down on one man head and her new hidden blade.

She held nothing back as she moved from the two men she fell to another. Ezio glanced back seeing Dulce only to continue to attack the men who he was fighting. He pushed back a few soldiers striking them down. Dulce spun around after taking out one last man only to see Ezio had turned and glared down at her.

"What are you here did I not order you to not come with me?" Ezio stepped quickly to her catching a sword of another man.

"Yes, but..." Dulce slide under his arm stabbing her dagger forward in to the stomach of a soldier. "... I did not come with you, I followed you."

"Not My Point." Ezio roared in anger slashing down at the man he held back "You disobeyed me!"

"I am saving your life" Dulce slashed her dagger up across her attacker before she spun to face him"You will die if you face Cesare alone!"

"I highly doubt that" Ezio snapped as he started to run off "Now go home!"

"I will not" Dulce chanced after him. "I will help you whether you like it or not!"

"Fine but you are here on your own. I will not help you." Ezio seethed as he kept running.

Ezio ran back to his horse only to jump up and ride off with out her. Dulce called her own horse with a loud shrill whistle. She climbed on to her horse and chanced after Ezio. They rode quickly not stopping until Ezio's horse was felled by a canon ball. Ezio flew off and Dulce's horse reared back throwing her off. She and him both landed with the wind knocked out of them until before they got up slowly making their way ever closer to Cesare. When they got near the city Ezio pushed to the side grabbing Dulce and pulling her in to a hay pile.

They sat a bit seeing Cesare walk in to the city while two of his men grabbed a woman running out and stabbing her in the stomach. Dulce rushed to move from the hay to attack only to have Ezio hold her down. He refused to let her go after them as he soon climbed from the pile and pulled her out. He ran and dragged her with him as he made for a large breaching tower. He looked up and stepped inside the tower with Dulce in toe before looking up. He let her hand go and looked back to her.

"You think you can climb." Ezio started up the side quickly.

"Yes." Dulce grumbled before rushing up the side of the tower herself. She stayed as close to Ezio as she could climbing up with him. She reached the top shortly after he did and stepped from the tower ledge to the ground just outside. They moved quickly as they had to continue to the center of the city. Where Cesare would most likely be hiding.

They ran behind homes and down back alleys to avoid any other guard in the area. They finally reach the next tower and with a heavy sigh they stepped in to the tower. Dulce started to climb up along with Ezio before they felt the tower shake. Looking down from their short way up they saw fire slowly flaring up. They looked to each other before back down.

"MOVE! The gun powder will explode!" Ezio yelled as he started to speed up in his climb making Dulce rushed up a head of him.

They climbed higher till one of the barrels erupted shaking the entire frame of the tower and even breaking supports inside. Dulce lost her grip and started to fall. Ezio reached out quickly grabbing her arm as she grabbed his. He groaned and pulled her back up to the wall as he continued to climb with her one more next to her. They reached the top as a second and third barrel exploded breaking the lower supports making the tower start to collapse.. They moved to the edge of the platform to jump off but stumbled back as the tower tilted back.

"We have to jump!" Dulce cried out as she walked back to the edge.

Ezio stood up and ran to the edge his arm moving out to wrap around her as he jumped off taking her with him. She twisted her body with his as they fell landing on a pile of leaves and hay that was starting burn. They did not stay in the hay very long before they tumbled out quickly patting out the burning leaves that clung to them.

"So much for that tower" Dulce grumbled as she looked up to their next goal.

"Yes well lets go" Ezio snapped walking off quickly.

They made for the third and final tower with little interference of any guards. They climbed the third and final tower getting slowly closer to the top Dulce heaved herself up on to a larger beam to rest a moment as Ezio stopped as well. They looked up to the top of the tower and they knew at the very top of the tower was the man they were seeking to kill. Their final leg of their mission was at the top of this tower.

"Dulce stay in the tower out of sight. When we reach the top." Ezio hummed. "Do not come out unless I make the signal, you got that?"

"I will wait but, I promise I will not wait for your signal if you are out numbered and to stubborn to call for help." Dulce snapped back.

Ezio gave her a look before he finished his climb to the top with Dulce behind him. She stayed in the tower as Ezio stepped out running off to the wall it led to. Cesare was there fighting of Viana guards taking them out quickly when Ezio finally arrived.

"Cesare! The wall surround you! " Ezio roared out "There is nowhere to run!"

"Come then, Ezio!" Cesare called back "And bring that Bitch if she is here!"

Dulce watched her dagger in her hand as she waited for her chance to fight. She watched as Ezio attacked with such rage it had to equal that of her own heart against this man. Ezio moved like a master as he spun blocking one guard before swiping his hidden blade out slicing their throats open before he moved to attack Cesare once more. He stepped quickly and swung his hidden blade at the mans neck only to have Cesare hold him back. Cesare lost his grip on Ezio's arm stumbling back as the blade came down only to cut away a metal collar about his neck. Cesare knocked Ezio back and growled.

"GUARDS!" Cesare cried out calling more to his side.

The men quickly surrounded Ezio and attacked him with out relent once more. Dulce moved from where she stood ready to attack as she watched and waiting for her moment to attack. She gripped her dagger tighter as she saw Cesare come back to view with his sword ready and a dagger in his off hand. The moment she saw that she felt the pulse of the apple through her body as though it was trying to control her. She struggled to move her leg to move forward before she gritted her teeth looking to Ezio as his back was turned to the on coming man. She saw everything slow down before she let a scream out used ever bit of power in her body to move forcing the unknown power away.

She finally felt her body lighten as she could move on her own and so she did. A guard attack Ezio slash up his side missing his body but caught a pouch on his side ripping it open and flinging the contents out. Dulce darted from the tower perch as she saw the content of the bag, The apple, fly out over their heads going straight to Cesare's direction. With out thinking she took a flying leap from the perch grabbing the apple out of the air pulling it close to her body as she landed between Ezio and Cesare.

Taking this moment of surprise she spun slashing at Cesare making him stumble back as she removed a second and final metal collar from about his neck. She held the apple tightly as she growled ready to strike out again. She moved to attack Cesare but he had recovered too quickly and drove his sword out. His blade sliced through one of the grooves on the apple though the other side and found its mark in her stomach right under her sternum. She froze and did not move The world around her seemed to have stop once more. The pulse of the apple echoed through her body.

Cesare pulled his blade back just as Ezio spun around to see what happened. Dulce dropped to her knees as the hand holding a now bloodied apple dropped to her lap before she fell to the side. Ezio let out a roar knocking away the last few guards with his own sword before he dove at Cesare stabbing the man in the crook of the neck.. Dulce watched as muffled words filled her ears before they cleared at the end.

"No man can murder me" Cesare called out.

"Then I leave you in the hands of fate." Ezio bark and lifted him up and threw him over the wall.

Ezio watched the man fall before turning his back before he hit the ground. Quickly Ezio moved to Dulce and the apple. He grabbed her and pulled her up close to him holding her tightly like she would disappear. He slowly picked her up.

"We will find a doctor you will live!" Ezio spoke quickly as he was not going to let her die.

"Ezio...I saved the apple." She lifted the the sphere for him as she winced to the simple movement.

"I need to save you." Ezio moved to the wall to find a way down quickly.

"Ezio... I am...sorry." Dulce shivered in his arms. "But I defied the apple."

"What do you mean?" Ezio knelt back down unable to find a find a way down safely for them both. "How did you defy the apple?"

"It told me... Cesare would kill you." Dulce smiled weakly. "But He didn't... I stopped him... Ezio everything feels so warm"

"Dulce..." Ezio frowned pulling her closer

Ezio held her tightly as he watched her closely. The apple sparked to life in her hand before it stopped. Dulce winced and her body jerked as though in pain. Her face and hands turned to the same material as the apple as the same grooves formed across her skin. Ezio looked to her in fear as this happened to her skin. Soon the clothing she wore did the same as her flesh till she looked like the apple itself.. Dulce opened her eyes and they shined with light.

"Ezio... I am scared... I do not want to die." Dulce spoke out pain and fear lining her voice.

"You are not going to Die, Dulce." Ezio nearly choked as he to was scared of what was happening to her body and that she dying. "I promise you, You will will be fine."

"I love you Ezio." Dulce closed her eyes as she slowly fell limp in his arms.

The marking across her body and clothes shined brightly like she was the apple herself and slowly the light got brighter at the feet and it moved up her body. As the light moved higher her body disappeared and continued till nothing was left.. The apple itself fell to his lap before rolling to the ground. Ezio sat not moving as the apple took away the woman he loved. The first woman in almost twenty years.

He sat there his hands shaking near violently as he looked up to the apple. He hated that object hated everything about it, everything it stood for, and everything it caused him to go through. He got up slowly and stepped over picking the apple up before seeing her Stiletto on the ground. He lifted that up as well frowning deeply. He left the area as quickly as he could taking no mercy on any one who stopped him. He found their horses and quickly climbed on to hers snapping the reigns to leave. He had a very long and quiet trip back to Rome a head of him and he knew the faster he returned the sooner he ca n let himself shed tears for the woman who fought her way in to his life.

_Yea did I forget to mention this was the end... Yea...every good thing needs to come to an end no? I am kinda sad it was so soon myself. But alas it is here the end. A sad ending yes and I am sorry it was sad. But now that this story Is officially over I will be focusing on the other stories I am writing. Please feel free to click my name and check those stories out as well. Till the next story I make Keep and Eye out! I have more Stories to come!_


End file.
